Missing Pieces
by cubgirl
Summary: When Lily finds out there are others like her, that she is not alone, she will be in for the surprise of her life. She'll find friendship, drama, love and family. Please read and review. I promise you'll love it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**This story has no specific time according to the books.**

OH, GOD! I can't believe I'm doing this. I must be out of my mind. All these things were going through my head as me, my mom and my idiotic adopted little brother drove down to La Push from the Makah Reservation. I was on the search of my supposed "Half-brother", Embry Call. My father had been John Call, but I never actually me the guy because I had been conceived in a one-night stand. I knew he was Quileateu because of the "changes" I was going through. Only the Quileateu could go through these changes.

I had heard that my father had had another son who had my same last name. You see, Call is a VERY RARE name, especially on this side of the US. My mom had a different last name because I was stubborn enough to keep my REAL last name. So I was on the hunt to see if he was going through the same changes as I was. If I found him and he was then we were going to move down there.

"**Are you nervous, Lily?"** my mom asked me turning down the radio

"**What do you think, mother? I'm going to a place that I've never been, to meet up with my supposed brother who might or might not be a WEREWOLF, just like me."**

My mother just gave me "the look".

"**I'm sorry mom. Yes, I am nervous"**

"**Yeah, you're nervous of finding freaks like you"** my adorable 11 year old brother said

"**Don't make me go back there and rip off your HEAD, you know I'll do it!!"** I said turning around in my seat.

"**Jason, that is ENOUGH. Your sister is not a FREAK"** my mother said looking him through the mirror and giving him "the look".

After 15 minutes of silence, the curiosity was giving me a headache.

"**Mom, where did you hear that the Quilautues have werewolves and that I might have a brother?"** I asked

"**Well, about a month ago, I was shopping and I ordered something for you and when I gave your whole name, the man next to me said that his two grandsons' best friend had that same last name. And it all went from there"**

"**So you told this complete stranger that I was a werewolf?"**

"**No honey, he just told me that the boy had never met his father and since neither had you, well, he and I thought that you two might be related" **

"**Ok, well, maybe this guy will have an explanation as to why this is happening to me"**

"**Yeah, who knows, honey? Maybe you'll find more people like you"**

"**Yeah, maybe, I don't know. So where exactly are we going, to the guy's house or to my "brother's" house?"**

"**We're going to the man's house, that's where Embry and his grandsons would be"**

"**Oh, and just one question: What is the name of the man? Because we just can't call him THE MAN when we arrive"**

"**Oh, didn't I tell you? His name is Quil Atera and also one of his grandson's name is also Quil" **

"**Oh, WOW, INTERESTING names"** whenever I got nervous, I was really sarcastic. But hey I had an excuse; I was going to meet my brother. JOY!!

After an hour of driving down a road surrounded by the forest and fighting with my Jason, we had FINALLY arrived. We were at this quaint, little house with all the windows open. I got out from the car, smoothed my strapless, orange sun dress, almost twisted my ankle when my heel fell in a hole I hadn't seen and knocked the door.

"**Coming"** this elderly but strong voice said from the inside

When the door opened, a white haired man opened the door but his face didn't fit with his body, he was HUGE and had muscles and was taller than my 5' 11 feet tall figure including my 4-inch heels. He must have been Quil, the grandfather.

"**Oh, hi, you must be Lillian Call and hi, Mrs. Brown ad who's this little guy?" **he said messing up Jason's hair with his ginormous hand.

"**This is Jason and you can call me Samantha and as you already found out this is Lillian"** my mother said extending her hand and shaking it with his.

I felt obliged to do the same: **"Hi, Mr. Atera. Please call me Lily" **

"**WHOA, you're burning up. Please call me Quil"** he said with a smile **"Oh, why don't you come in, you must be freezing in this weather" **

Well, I wasn't but I'm pretty sure my mom and Jason were. They weren't freakish werewolves with super body temperature.

"**So, where's the younger Quil, huh? Because you're obviously the old one**" said Jason as he came in

My mom and I both threw him a scowl when we sat down in the living room

"**Oh, he's out with his friends at the beach"**

"**Jason, we do no talk to people like that"** my mom said as she nudged him in the arm

"**No, it's ok, I like this kid, he's spontaneous" **

"**You're house is beautiful, Quil"** I said trying to change the mood

"**Thank you, my wife decorated it like this" **

"**Oh, is she around?"** my mom asked

"**No, she passed away some time ago"**

"**We're sorry"** the three of us said at the same time lowering our heads

"**Oh, that's ok. She is now in heaven having a better life than before. So, enough small talk, tell me about you, Lily" **

HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So, there you have it, the first chapter of Missing Pieces. I hope you like it; soon I'll be posting the other chapters. It's going to be hard to post constantly because I have so much school work because I'm secretary for my class of 2010. (YAY!!!!) Please tell me what you think and if I should continue.

Read and review. I promise you the action will come later on.

Thank u all


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"**And here I am"** I said

"**Wow, amazing, I've never met anyone with such a story and such self-control, I mean not even Jacob had that"** said Quil Sr., as he slumped back into the sofa. He had being on the edge of the sofa, listening to me talk, like I was telling some sort of action story.

"**Who's Jacob?!"** I asked; every time he would say something he would either mention Embry, Quil or Jacob.

"**He's one of my grandsons and one of the guys that has the same 'condition' as you"**

After almost 2 hours of story telling from my side, Mr. Atera told me that he was one of the Quileteu elders and that apparently Embry was my brother because he and 9 other people were also werewolves, including his two grandsons Jacob and Quil Jr.

My mom and Jason had left to take a look around La Push and Forks to see if maybe they found any houses nearby. So I was all alone with Quil.

"**So are you ready to meet them?"** asked Quil walking to his phone.

"**WHAT?! NOW?! But you haven't even told me why this is happening to me!!" **I was NOT ready to meet anybody right now

"**Well, how about I just call the other elders and Sam and we'll have a little reunion here to explain everything?"** he said leaning against the wall next to the phone

"**Who's Sam and the other elders?"** I asked getting anxious

"**Sam is the Alpha or leader of the pack. The elders are Billy Black, Jacob's dad, Sue Clearwater, two of the other werewolves' mom, you see, their dad was an elder but when he died she took over, and myself, of course"**

"**Uh, ok, but JUST THEM, no other werewolves except Sam"**

He grabbed the phone and got into the kitchen to talk, I was beginning to get nervous once more. I was going to meet other people who knew about what I was. I was ALSO going to meet up with another werewolf, one who knew NOTHING that I was Embry's half sister. I felt that everything I had known before, had completely been a lie, that my life should've been HERE and not on the Makah Reservation. Even though, I had many good friends in the res, I still felt empty inside, like I had not belonged. Over there, there weren't people with who I could relate and here was where my whole family had been all along.

"**So, they'll be here in around ten minutes, you want something to drink?"** said Quil sitting back in the sofa in front of me.

"**Uh, sure, ok, thanks"**

"**What do you want?"** he said getting up

"**Water would be nice"**

In those ten minutes it took for the rest to arrive, Quil and I were talking about my little brother, who wasn't really my brother, but my cousin. When my aunt and uncle died in a car crash over 7 years ago, we took care of him and my mom eventually adopted him.

"**Sorry, I'm late, Quil, I had a little problem with Paul and Jared"** said an almost 7 feet tall man coming in through he backdoor of the kitchen. He was the first one to arrive. He had tanned skin, black, straight hair and was very tall, he looked a little over 20 and looked like he was taking steroids and lifting weights, both at the same time. He looked a lot like me except the steroid part and the hair. Mine was curly, his was straight.

"**Sam, this is Lily, the girl I told you about"** said Quil introducing me and giving me a reassuring smile.

Sam looked at me, smiled and extended his hand towards me: **"Hi, I'm Sam. It's so nice to meet you, welcome"**

"**Hi"** I said shaking his hand. His grip was strong but it didn't affect me at all

A couple of minutes later, a man and woman arrived. She was small and petite and it looked like she had been beautiful when younger but pain, stress and time made her look older than what she probably was, she maybe was at least 45, but when she flashed me a smile, it made her look 20 years younger. She must have been Sue. The man had long, silky, black hair, he was on a wheel chair, but it didn't seem to affect him at all. It was like he could have been walking with all the energy that came with his smile and personality. He was obviously Billy.

We went through the same routine of telling them all about me. I told them about my life, they said that I was definitely Embry's sister. They couldn't believe how I was able to go through the whole process all alone without any guidance or help from ANYBODY.

My mom and Jason later on arrived and with all of us together, they told us all about the legends. And they also explained the reason of my phasing. I learned all about the spirit warriors, the cold ones, the Cullens, the third wife, the mind reading between the pack and about imprinting. My mom and I were especially interested in that one. Apparently various people of the pack had already imprinted, including Sam himself.

"**Aunt Sam, I'm tired, let's go home"** said Jason, leaning against my mother's shoulder, so he could rest his head. It was now 8:30 pm.

"**Soon, honey, soon"** my mom patted his arm

"**Listen, you're all tired, so why don't you go home and maybe tomorrow, Lily, you could come to the beach with me and the rest of the pack, so you can finally meet them"** Sam suggested getting up and stretching.

"**Uh"** I looked at my mother and she nodded **"Sure, what time?"**

"**Midday, and bring your bathing suit, you're going to need it. TRUST ME!" **

"**Ok"** is said as we all got up and headed for the door

"**And listen DON"T WORRY about Embry, I'll talk to him tonight"** Sam said as we walked down to the car

"**Ok, well, bye everybody, it was nice meeting you all"** I said waving to the rest. I really wanted to get out of there. I was about to have a mental breakdown. I had learned too many truths today.

"**You, too, honey"** said Billy with one of his smiles

"**Goodbye"** said Quil waving back

"**It's nice to have more girls in on this. I'll see you later"** said Sue giving me and my mom hugs

"**Bye, Mrs. Brown, Bye, Lily and Bye Jason"** said Sam. I just smiled back

I SURVIVED. Today had been a very LONG day, I discovered I had a brother, there were 10 other people like me out there and my worst fear had come true: VAMPIRES EXISTED!! Ever since I was little, I had been DEATHLY afraid of vampires, but what helped me was the fact that they weren't real, but it was ALL a lie. They were REAL!! And a bunch of them lived in Forks. It kinda helped the fact that they were "vegetarians"; they didn't drink human blood, only animal.

And tomorrow was going to be even longer day, I was going to meet my brother and the rest of the pack. I was also going to spend the day with them. Maybe they'll like me, I'm a people person…or maybe they wouldn't like me, maybe THEY weren't people person. Either way, I was nervous and scared out my kind, that they wouldn't accept me. Maybe Sam did but that didn't mean they were going to.

Hi!!!! Thank u again to all of those that have read and left reviews and because of the all the alerts. I really appreciate it very, very much.

I love you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Embry's POV

Sam had just sent us each a text saying that we were going to have an emergency reunion over at my house. We all thought that new vampires had arrived to town, but he specified that nothing bad was going on, it was the exact opposite. He said that this was something we all needed to know, especially ME. Now all who was missing was Sam himself.

"**OH GOD, WHERE is Sam? I'm hungry"** complained Paul who was sprawled over my living room floor.

"**He SAID he was going to be here soon. So STOP complaining"** Leah said, she was right, Paul had been complaining from the moment he walked into my house. It was getting on all nerves.

"**Will you two SHUT UP? You're worse than a married couple! GOD!"** complained Jacob. The both glared at him, but kept quiet.

"**Ok, people, I have some good news"** Sam said coming through the front door and looking at me.

"**Finally" **whispered Paul

"**Ok, so, um, we have a new member in our pack"**

"**Coooool, who is it?!"** said Quil

"**She's not from around here, she's from the Makah Reservation"** Was I the only one who noticed how Embry would only look at me when he said this?

"**Wait, SHE? The new member is a GIRL?!"** asked Leah. You could tell she was happy, wait no, eccentric that there was another girl like her. She hated being the only girl werewolf.

"**Yes, Leah, so those are the good news for YOU"** Sam said

"**Ok, hold on a minute, what's her name, age? And please rate her cuteness or hotness"** said Paul

Everybody laughed

"**Her name is Lily and she's 16 years old and I don't know her cuteness or hotness rate"**

"**When are we going to meet her?"** Said Collin while Brady said: **"When are we going to see her?**

"**Tomorrow, I invited her to come with us to the beach. REMEMBER to bring your bathing suits; they say it's going to be hot and sunny all day" **

"**Question, what does Lily have to do with me?"** I asked seeing the way Sam looked at me whenever he would mention her name.

"**We'll talk about that later. Listen that was all I wanted to say, any questions that you have, you can ask them tomorrow and please be discreet, no weird and too personal questions"** Sam warned us

Everybody started to walk out eh house in two's and three's, talking about the new girl or about the trip tomorrow

"**So what was it that you wanted to tell me, Sam?"** I asked him, when Paul, the last one to leave, closed the door. I sat down between Jacob and Quil in the brown leather couch.

Sam sat down in the matching armchair in front of us and took a deep breath. He looked like he was going to deliver some really bad news to us.

"**Where's your mom, Embry?"**

"**She's upstairs, sleeping, I don't want to wake her up"** I was getting anxious and so freaking nervous. Why couldn't he just tell me?!

"**Ok, well, here it goes"** he took a deep breath and closed his eyes **"Lily might be…"** he took another deep breath and opened his eyes

"**Might be…?"** I continued

"**Might be your sister"** he said looking me in the eyes

"**WHAT?!!!"** I asked jumping up and hitting my head on the ceiling. I didn't even feel it; I didn't know what I was feeling right now. I think I was happy, no wait, I was definitely happy because at least I had somebody that was related to my dad.

"**How do you know?!"**

"**Well, her name is Lillian Call and her father's name was John Call and he was Quileteu, just like you"**

"**Dude, that is sooo cool!!"** said Quil patting my back

"**Congrats"** said Jacob

"**Did she ever meet our dad or something?"** I was already saying OUR dad, this was so surreal, I wanted to share with her more than just a "dad", and I wanted to share much more.

"**It's better if you talk to her, because I might not have all the details. And like I said before: any questions you have, ask them tomorrow. I know it's no good just telling you that you have a sister but I don't want to give bad info, I want to share those stories with her" **

"**No, that's ok. Thank you man"** I said walking over and shaking his hand

"**Sure, no problem and like is aid to her before don't worry, and we'll see what happens"** Sam said while he got up and walked over to the door

"**Listen, I have her number and I'm going to give it to you, but DON'T call her, not tonight, at least"** he said taking out his cell phone and giving me the number and I saved it on mine. I put it under Lil Sis Lily

"**Thank you so much, Sam"** I couldn't help it anymore, I gave him a hug and almost cried out of joy.

Five minutes later, Jacob and Quil also left my house. I couldn't believe this, I HAD A SISTER!!!!!! I mean, I always hoped but didn't think it would be true and plus, she's my LITTLE SISTER!!!!!! She is 16 and I'm 17, it's one year but still. I immediately felt this feeling come over me, like I needed to protect her from anything, from vampires, boys, even from my own pack brother, who KNOWS how they're going to react when they meet her. I was not worried about Leah; I know she's going to LOVE Lily right away, just like me, right now. I was her big brother and since our father wasn't around, I was the one that had to protect her. I sprinted upstairs to tell my mother, she was going to be so happy. Before Sam had arrived I was super tired and sleepy, now I couldn't POSSIBLY sleep at all. That had only been an hour ago; an hour ago I didn't have a sister, now I DO!!!! My mind was racing as to how our encounter would be like. I COULD HARDLY WAIT!!!!

HI!!!!!!!

I just wanted to say that and to thank u all who have read the story so far and have left reviewed. I really appreciate them and I just wanted to remind you that if you review more, the faster I'll review.

Thank you, and I love you all


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lily's POV

I could barely sleep that night, I kept tossing and turning since 1 in the morning, so I decided to get up and pick out what to wear to the beach.

I walked to my mirror closet and looked in the light brown drawers for the bathing suit I was going to wear. I settled for a white with pink polka dots one. Then I began to look for the clothes that I was going to use over the bathing suit because I couldn't go walk around the streets of Washington in just a bathing suit. I mean, I COULD but everyone would think I was either crazy or a slut, not to be rude. I don't like to use rude words but sometimes there aren't other words to describe certain things. I decided to get a short-sleeved zip up blue jacket and some white shorts. This took about one hour and a half, so it was now 3:30 am. What else could I do now?

I looked around my room and decided to clean it up. There were clothes and shoes everywhere and I needed to pick up the books from the floor. First, I picked up all the clothes, threw the dirty ones in the hamper and hung the clean ones. Then I took all the shoes (I had a LOT of shoes, that was my obsession), organized them and put them inside the closet. I picked up all my books and put them on a shelf alphabetically.

It was now 4:30 am, so I made my bed and vacuumed.

Two hours later, I went to the bathroom and took a bath. This relaxed me until Jason started banging on the door.

"**HEY, get out, I need to use the bathroom"** he yelled from the outside

"**I'll get out when I'm good and ready"** I said wrapping myself in a towel

"**Pleaseeeee, it's an emergency!!" **

"**Then use mom's!" **

"**She's in there using it!" **

"**Then go outside!!! GOD!!!"** I said brushing my teeth

"**You're the worst"** he said as he ran down the hall and the stairs.

After an hour, I was all set to go down to the beach, but it was still early. MMPH What the heck?! I'll go and maybe do something over there.

I went upstairs to grab my bag; I also grabbed my cell phone, my ipod and my favorite book: "Shoot the Moon". I looked at myself in the mirror and decided to get my hair out of the sloppy bun and put some lipgloss on. I put that in my bag also and ran downstairs to tell my mother goodbye.

"**Mom, I'm going now"** I said coming into the kitchen, where she was preparing herself a BIG cup of coffee.

"**Ok, honey, be careful and good luck" **

"**Ok, mom, thanks. I'll see you later"** I said giving her a kiss

"**Bye, geek"** I said to Jason as I ruffled his hair. He was sitting in front of the TV, eating cereal and watching some weird alien cartoon.

I grabbed my keys from the hook next to the door and TRIED to walk to my car calmly. (Tried being the key word). My car was fairly new; it had been given to me by my cousin, Sharon, on my 16th birthday, six months ago. She had gotten a new car for HER 20th birthday. Mine was a red 1999 mustang with white stripes on the hood. I got inside and tried a couple of breathing exercises I had learned in yoga. I had to take it to control my anger and to gain my self-control. It really worked. It was another class I had to take while also taking ballet and regular school. I dropped out of yoga when I got enough self-control that I barely phased anymore. Of course, I still phase, probably every three days (I want to stay young forever).

I turned the radio on and the first song that came was "Shake it" by Metro Station. I turned it up, backed out of the garage and drove away.

_Shake it by Metro Station _

_Let's drop!  
Yeah, come on  
Shake, shake__Pre-chorus__  
Tonight you're falling in love  
(Let me go now)  
This feeling's tearing me up  
(Here we go now)__Chorus__  
Now, if she does it like this  
Will you do it like that?  
Now, if she touches like this  
Will you touch her right back?  
Now, if she moves like this  
Will you move it like that?  
Come on  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it__Pre-chorus__Chorus__Chorus_

I'll take you home  
If you don't leave me at the front door  
(Leave me at the front door)  
Your body's cold  
But girl, we're getting so warm  
And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside  
(Get inside)

Your lips tremble  
But your eye's are in a straight stare  
(In a straight stare)  
We're on the bed  
But your clothes are laying right there  
And I was thinking of places that I could hide  
(I could hide)

I saw you dancing there  
I couldn't get you off my mind  
But I could tell, that you could tell  
That I was taking my time

But I was thinking of ways  
To get you staying the night  
Your body's shaking  
Turn me on, so I can turn off the lights

Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it

_You Found Me by The Fray_

"**Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me**

**Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded**

**Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?**

**Just a little late, you found me, you found me" **

About an hour later, I was nearing La Push, speeding down a road surrounded by green trees and plants. Suddenly, I look through a window and noticed some kind of pack of animals. The only thing I saw were the trees moving as the animals ran by them. I decided to ignore what I saw, wildlife was pretty common here in Washington, especially in this area, and continued singing along to the new song and one of my favorites.

_Without you by Hinder_

"**I just want to be alone tonight; I just wanna take a little breather.**

**Cause lately all we do is fight and every time it cuts me deeper, **

**Cause something changed you been acting so strange and it's taken its toll on me**

**It's safe to say that I'm ready to let you—" **

Suddenly the pack of animals ran in front of my car and I accidentally hit one. I skidded to a halt.

"**OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!!!!!!" **

I got out of the car and ran back towards the animal. I knelt beside it to see if it was bleeding. I had NEVER seen an animal so big and different. It looked like a mix between a horse, a bear and a wolf, it was sandy-colored. The rest had stopped to look back. I heard a growl and a small (compared to the others), gray one came and nudged it in the stomach. I fell back due to its proximity. It got up, barked to the rest and they all ran away. Neither had looked at me, it was like they hadn't seen me. The sandy one got up and started limping, the gray one next to it, to where the others had disappeared.

This had been SO weird, I had never seen an animal like that and I knew a lot about animals, I wanted to be a vet in the future. Another weird thing was that… they looked like ME, when I PHASED.

I got up and walked in a daze towards my car; I got in and drove away much more carefully.

* * *

Hi!!!! Again

I posted the 4th chapter of Missing Pieces, I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me if you liked it or not and please don't be afraid of criticizing, I will take them and try to make the others better for your liking.

Thank you and I love you all so much. Without you my story would be nothing


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Gotta be Somebody by Nickelback_

_So I'll be holding my breath_

_Right up til the end_

_Until that moment when_

_I find the one that I'll spend forever with!_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

_And everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands_

_There's gotta be somebody for me like that_

It was now 10:30 am and I was parked in front of the beach. It had been easy to find, La Push is not THAT big. The whole ride here I kept looking through the windows of my car to see if I could find that pack of animals that I had encountered before. I got really scared when I hit that poor animal; my heart stopped and sank into my stomach. Even though it was big and scary, it was also kinda cute like a puppy and I felt sorry for hurting it.

To relax myself, I decided to turn up the radio, close my eyes and sing along.

_Mad by Neyo_

_So both of us are mad for nothing, (fighting for)  
nothing, (crying for)  
nothing, (oohh)_

When we won't let it go for nothing, (come back for)  
nothing,  
it should be nothing  
to a love like what we got oh baby

_Long Distance by Brandy_

_It's so hard, it's so hard_

_Where we are, where we are, you're so far_

_This long distance is killing me_

_It's so hard, it's so hard_

_Where we are, where we are, you're so far_

_This long distance is killing me_

It was now 11:00 am and I was SOOOOO bored, but I was getting kinda nervous, too. I decided to take a walk around the beach and read my book in a comfortable spot. I turned off the ignition, grabbed all my stuff and got out. I walked aimlessly until I found myself under the shade of gigantic trees near the surf. I got my book out and laid against one of the trunks. Reading relaxed me when music didn't do the job. I kept looking at my cell phone for the time, I was definitely getting impatient.

It was now 12:05 pm and I was just getting to the part where Mark and Ivy (his pregnant cousin, who really isn't his cousin) kissed for the first time, when suddenly I notice with my freaky super vision this group of about 8 or 9 guys and a girl coming from the forest. They all looked at LEAST 20 years old and it looked like they were ALL taking steroids because they were HUGE. One of the guys was wincing every time he took a step and was being supported by the girl. They both looked alike so they were probably siblings. He was really cute. He had shaggy hair unlike the rest who had straight hair with different lengths. One had a buzz cut and the others had long hair: either shoulder-length or chin-length. The girl looked like she had gotten a REALLY bad haircut, but she was gorgeous. She could've been bald and she would still be beautiful. Her hair was growing back, so there could've been a chance to save it.

They all had their backs to me, when one of the guys takes out a cell phone and calls somebody. He looked REALLY familiar, like I had met him before. I tried to think who it was, when suddenly my phone starts ringing. It was my "I kissed a girl" by Katy Perry ringtone. I had this for unknown calls; I picked it and looked at the caller ID. It was Sam calling me. My hand started to shake and my heartbeat to increase.

"**Hello"** I answered

"**Hey, Lily" **

"**Hey, Sam" **

"**Um, how are you? Are you ok?" **

"**Uh, yeah, nervous but ok"** I started to bite my fingernails. This was what I did when I got nervous. I thought I had broken the habit but apparently I was WRONG!

"**Well, listen, we're all here at the beach waiting for you to arrive"** he said

"**Um, I'm actually at the beach already"**

"**Really?! Great! Where are you? I'll go to you" **

I was so relived, I didn't want this to be weird and I didn't want to make a foul of myself

"**I'm under some really big trees at the edge, between the beach and the forest" **

"**Uh, to the left of the parking lot or to the right?"**

"**To the left" **

"**Uh, Aha, I think I see you. Stay there. I'm coming" **

"**Ok"**

"**Don't hang up just in case I lose you"**

"**Ok"**

We stayed quiet for a couple of minutes, until he told me to wave in case he got the wrong person.

"**You found me"** I said when he turned to walk my way about a 100 ft from me

"**I'm coming"** and he hung up

I was shaking now. I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M GOING TO MEET MY BROTHER!!!! YAY!!!!! I saw Sam coming my way and realized that he had been the guy I saw earlier with the group of people. I KNEW he looked familiar. Oh my god, then that means that I probably saw Embry, but which one was he?! Maybe he was the one that had… AW hell!!!! I didn't know which one he was, they all looked alike and I looked like them, well except my hair, it was curly. I hope he wasn't the cute, wincing one with the girl. WOW, I can't believe this, here I am, about to meet my brother and I was thinking of cute boys. I NEVER change; it has been a pastime of mine to notice cute guys.

"**Hi, Lily"** I saw Sam waving his hand from about 10 feet away

"**Hi, Sam"** I said giving him a hug when he came to me

"**You ready?"** he asked with a smile

"**Uh, no, but its better if I do it now or I won't have the guts to do it later" **

"**Relax, everybody is so excited to meet you, ESPECIALLY Embry"** he said patting my back

I grabbed my stuff and we started walking down the beach.

"**You think?"** I asked unsure

"**I KNOW, trust me, plus you're just like us" **

I laughed **"Yeah" **

"**And you're really nice just like Embry, he's the nicest of all, he might joke and play rough, but he's really nice and accepting like Seth"**

"**Thanks" **

We stayed quiet for a minute. We were arriving to the group of people I had seen earlier. They were laughing and talking animatedly, it looked like they were having a lot of fun. NOW, I was nervous, I felt like I was going to throw up.

"**WAIT, I'm not ready yet"** I said taking his arm and stopping him about 30 ft away from the circle

"**RELAX! You're going to be ok, just close your eyes, take a deep breath and clear your mind"** he said putting both hands on my shoulders.

I did what he said about three times and felt much better.

"**Wow, that really worked"** I said opening my eyes again

"**It should, that's what I do to phase back"** he said chuckling

"**Really?! All I do is think of a happy memory and that's it"** he just smiled

"**Ok, I'm ready, let's go"** I said and we started walking again

When we finally arrived Sam said: **"Guys, can I have your attention?" **

Everybody went quiet and turned to look at us, well, specifically me. Everybody gave me big smiles. It made me feel so much better, so I smiled back. They DEFINITELY looked like people persons.

"**This is Lily"** said Sam putting his hand in my back and encouraging me forward

"**Hi"** I said in a low voice

* * *

Hi!!!!

Thank u all for the wonderful reviews I have received for the past chapter and also all the alerts have helped me update sooner because I was planning on updating on Friday, but here it is chapter 5, I hope you like it because I have until chapter 8 written and I can't wait to show them to you guys.

Anyway I love you and please read and review


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"**HEY, oh my god!!!!! You're a girl!!!!! YAY!!!!! **

**Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Leah and I'm a werewolf, just like you"** the girl with the bad haircut said, after she immediately got up from next to the cute guy and hugging me tightly.

"**You're also a werewolf?! And I thought I was the only girl YAY!!!!"** I said while a huge smile appeared on my face and started laughing. I was so happy and I hugged her back. We both started laughing. I was SO happy another girl was just like me, I thought I was the only girly-wolf.

"**Stop hogging her, Leah, it's our turn"** said a guy who was way more muscular than the others, but he had a buzz cut.

"**HI, I'm Quil, it's nice to meet you"** he said shaking my hand fiercely

"**Thanks, it's nice to be here"** it really did feel like that, I felt like I had known this people for ages. I was getting really excited by how well this was going.

"**Hi, I'm Jacob"** said a cute guy flashing all his teeth in a breathtaking smile, but it wasn't THE cute guy I had seen earlier, also shaking my hand

"**I'm Paul"** smiled another cute guy. WOW; there were a lot of cute guys here.

"**And I'm Jared. Welcome to our 'secret club' like some people refer it as" **another guy said chuckling. I had to laugh I found that SO funny.

I could now tell, I was DEFINETELY going to get along with this people. But now, I just wanted to meet Embry. Why hadn't he introduced himself? Maybe he was just as nervous as I am or maybe he didn't want to meet me. My face fell a bit.

"**Hi, I'm Collin"** said a younger guy, who didn't bother to get up but gave me a big smile

"**And I'm Brady"** said the guy next to him, who like Collin, didn't bother to get up.

"**Hi"** I threw them a small, shy smile and a wave

"**Hi, I'm Seth, it's so nice to meet you, we're glad you could join us"** said THE cute guy. He came over to me and like Leah, gave me a hug. I could feel my cheeks burning and I could also see a hint of red on his cheeks. While he was hugging me, somebody cleared their throats; some people thought it was funny.

I put my head down in embarrassment; somebody put their hand under my chin and lifted my head up so I could look at them. When I looked at him, his eyes were watering up and I knew IMMEDIATELY who it was. My eyes began to water up too. At the same time, we hugged each other. We didn't need introduction; we knew who the other was, he was Embry Call, my brother and I was Lillian Call, his sister. I began to sob uncontrollably on his shoulder, I could feel his hand patting my back and he would whisper things like: **"It's going to be ok"** and **"I'm here, it will be all right"** I pulled away from the hug and gave him a smile.

He smiled back: **"Hi, I'm Embry" **

"**I know, I'm so glad I found you're here"** I said laughing and crying at the same time

He cleared my tears with his hands, **"I'm so glad you found me"** he said giving me another hug

"**Well, let's get this party started. WOOO!!!!"** yelled Jacob, who had taken off his shirt and ran off into the ocean. He and Jared were wrestling and then Paul and Quil had joined their 'party'.

Embry started to look at me and then to the guys, then me again and then the guys once more.

"**Go, we can talk later, you know, catch up"** I said pushing him forward

"**Ok, but we WILL talk later, I promise"** he said taking off his shirt and running off with the rest of the guys.

Seth and Leah had been looking at us and when I turned around, Seth dropped his eyes to the floor and ran into the ocean too with Sam, Collin and Brady, so Leah and I were the only ones left.

"**So, you're Embry's sister, huh?"** asked Leah as she sat down next to me and patted the side next to her.

"**Yeah, well, half-sister by father"** I said sitting down next to her and hugging my knees.

"**Seth is MY little brother, he's such a big teddy bear. You're going to love both him and Embry."** She said as she looked at them playing and splashing around in the water

"**How much younger is he than you?" **

"**He's 16; I'm 19, so three years" **

"**And what about the rest of them, aren't I going to love them too? And what about you?"** I asked

"**Well, yeah, but they are easier to love"** she said with a smile. She looked kinda giggly and she had that sparkle in her eye that a girl gets when she talks about the guy she likes.

"**Ok, but I already love you all. I mean, it's like you're my family. I finally found people I could relate to" **

"**Aww, we love you too. You're like a sister to us, well, except maybe to Jake, Paul and Seth"** she said this last part in a whisper after giving me a one arm hug

"**What did you say?"** What did she mean they didn't see me like a sister?

"**Nothing, I said we all love you"** she smiled

I narrowed my eyes **"Ok" **

We stayed quiet for a couple of minutes except for the playful sounds of the guys acting like big puppies, no pun intended.

"**So, uh, did you have any inconveniences on your way here?"** Leah asked suspiciously

"**Uh, yeah, actually; I hit an animal that got in front of my car. It was horrible" **

"**I know; we saw it"** she said nodding

"**What do you mean, you saw it?"** I turned to look at her. There wasn't anybody near me at that moment or since the moment I left the reservation and entered La Push.

"**We were there" **

How could've they been there? I stayed quiet trying to understand what she meant. Unless…

"**You were the animals?!"** I said OH MY GOD!! I hit one of the pack members! Maybe I hit Embry or Leah or anybody!

"**Yep" **

"**Then who did I hit?"** OH MY GOD!

"**Seth, but he's ok, see?"** she said pointing at the guys

"**OH MY GOD, are you kidding me?!" **

"**Nope, but he's ok, so don't worry. You stress too much" **

"**Oh good god"** I covered my face with my hands. I couldn't believe I hit SETH. He should be mad at me, he should be FURIOUS with me.

"**Don't worry; I'm sure he forgives you, just like he forgave me" **

"**What did he have to forgive you for?" **

"**Because it was my idea to run in front of your car. We didn't know it was you and I wanted to show off, you see, I'm the fastest and I made it to the other side, but when the others followed, Seth wasn't fast enough and your car couldn't stop fast enough either, so you accidentally hit him. I was the one to turn back and help him up" **

"**Yeah, but you're his sister, I'm some…stranger" **

"**You're not some…stranger, you're another pack member whose name is Lily and who happens to be Embry's sister" **

* * *

Hi!!!!

I hope you liked it and please continue to review, you'll make me really happy, please and thank u. anyway, I love ya all

Chapter 7

Coming soon


	7. Chapter 7

OK, BEFORE YOU START READING, THERE IS A VERY IMPORTANT POLL IN MY PROFILE THAT YOU SHOULD ANSWER IN ORDER THAT THE STORY HAS A LITTLE BIT OF YOU

THE QUESTION IS: WHO DO YOU THINK SHOULD BE LILY'S BFF ASIDE FROM LEAH?

THE OPTIONS ARE IN THE POLL IN MY PROFILE. YOU MUST ANSWER IT!!!!! GO NOW!!!!!

Chapter 7

"**Hey girls, come play Chicken with us!"** yelled Paul from the water, waving

"**Do you want to play Chicken?"** Leah asked me

"**Sure, ok"** I said standing up and shaking the sand off my shorts

I took off my shirt and shorts and Leah did the same. She had a hot pink bathing suit that looked awesome on her. She had the body of a model would kill for.

I heard one of the guys wolf-whistled and I instantly blushed. I could tell it was Paul, because the next thing I saw was Embry hitting Paul upside the head.

"**Okay, we're going to need partners"** said Leah testing the water with her foot.

"**Well, choose one of us"** said Jacob

"**You pick first, Lily" **said Leah nudging me on the ribs

"**No, you chose fist, I'm still thinking"** I really wanted choose Embry, or Seth or Paul

'**Ok, well, I choose…Embry"** she said pointing at him. I think I saw him smile unintentionally.

"**Aw, I wanted to choose Embry"** I said in my whiny voice

"**You should've chosen first"** she said in a melody

"**Fine, then I choose…Seth!!"** I said getting back at her for choosing MY brother

"**Aw, man"** I heard Paul and Jacob say at the same time

"**Whoever wins this round, will get to choose on the second one and so on for the third round"** said Sam coming out of the water

"**Best two of three"** Leah continued. She went to the water and got on Embry's shoulders. Embry put his arm around her legs for better support

I walked over to Seth

"**Ok, I'll go down to the water and you'll put your legs on my shoulders, ok?"** said Seth

"**Ok"** he went down and I felt him nudge my ankle. I got up on his shoulders and he went up. He put his arms around my legs for a better hold just like Embry and Leah

Whoa, THANK GOD, I shaved my legs this morning while in the shower!!

"**You better not make me lose, Seth"** I said ruffling his wet hair. It came natural to me, like it was my job to do it. Then I noticed how Embry and Leah looked at us, so I put my head down. He looked up at me and gave me a breathtaking smile. I could see a blush on his cheeks again.

"**Don't worry, you will DEFINITELY win with me"** he said tighting his hold on my legs.

"**On your marks…get set…GO!!"** counted Sam from the surf. The other guys had divided themselves into two groups, to show support for each team.

Seth and Embry started circling each other like boxers. Leah tried to get a hold on my arms, but Seth moved back, so Leah stumbled forward, but didn't fall because Embry held her waist with one arm. All the while, the guys on my side were cheering and shouting me instructions. One of the guys told Seth to run forward and for me to push Leah back.

"**1…2…3"** counted Seth and he ran into Embry. I pushed Leah by the shoulders; she stumbled for a while and finally fell back into the water. Embry went down with her.

"**WOO-HOO!!!!"** Seth and I cheered. I felt someone pull me back and I fell from Seth's shoulders. Underwater, I could see Leah's lower body. I resurfaced to find Seth and Leah wrestling on the water. Leah got Seth in a headlock and then pushed him underwater. I swam to the surface and was received by Jacob, Paul and Collin giving me high fives.

"**We WON!!!"** Seth came running towards me, got me in a bear-hug and spinned me around many times.

"**We make a great team"** I said when he put me down

"**See I told you we were going to win" **

"**Yeah, I'm glad because if we lost, I was going to DROWN you"** I said poking his chest

"**Ok, settle down, settle down. Round two. Who do you choose, Lily?"** asked Sam

"**Can I choose the same person again?"** I asked wanting to get Seth again, so we could win AGAIN

"**No, you can't" **

"**Then I choose…um…"**

"**Pick already!" **pressured Leah

"**Fine I choose Paul!" **

"**YES!!" **he exclaimed

"**Leah, who do YOU choose?" **

"**Well, I choose…Jacob" **

"**Ok, well, round two starts now"** said Sam waving us forward

Paul took my hand and pulled me into the water with him. Jacob had tackled Leah into the water and she looked seriously pissed off. She got out of the water and sprayed the water she swallowed all over his face. She started laughing and they pushed each other around.

This round was much longer then the first one. Leah and I struggled for a couple of minutes until Jacob cheated by tickling Paul. Paul let go of my legs and when Leah pushed me back, Paul and I went down. When Paul and I resurfaced, he started cussing so bad, I swam away in case he would attack Jacob.

"**Ok, now round three, Leah, who do you choose?"** asked Sam

"**I choose you, Sam"** said Leah with a weird smile

Everybody stayed quiet for a couple of seconds, looking at Leah like she was crazy or something. I didn't understand what was so bad about Leah choosing Sam?

"**So who do you choose, Lily?" **asked Seth breaking the silence

"**Uh, um, I choose…Quil"** who was the only one that was left that wanted to play

Round three was more difficult than the second one because Leah and I were exhausted. We pushed and pulled until both of us fell at the same time, when Quil tripped on something. I went forward and Leah went backwards. We laughed so hard.

"**It's a tie"** yelled Embry from the surf. We swam back and laid down on the sand. This had been fun, I played a fun game with all the pack and I think we bonded pretty well, especially Leah and me.

I decided it was time to go home now, it was seven pm and I was tired. We spent the rest of the day just talking about random things. During the whole day, I would sometimes wonder if Leah and my brother were a couple. They would unconsciously touch other, smile at each other or just gaze into each other's eyes for a really long time. It was how normal couples would act with each other.

At five pm, everybody said goodbye because they were going to the movies, they invited me to come along but I said I couldn't because I had to go home. Seth decided to stay also because he said he had already seen that movie. He walked me to my car when everybody else was gone. We just stayed there talking about our different interests; he showed a much different side than when we were with the rest of the pack. He was such a gentleman, he opened my door for me, he did everything that would make a girl crazy for him, but I don't think he did it intentionally, like he wanted to show off, he was probably just raised to be like that. We had so much in common: we liked the same books, the same movies and music and also the same classes in school.

"**Maybe, I should go, it's getting late, and you should head home"** he said getting out of the car

"**Where are you going? Let me take you home"** I said leaning against the seat so I could see him better

"**No, that's ok; I don't want to cause you any trouble" **

"**It's no trouble at all, get in"** he looked at me for a couple of seconds and then he smiled

"**Ok" **

The ride to his house was very quiet, I could see from the edge of my eyes how he would occasionally look at me. Whenever I would catch him looking at me, we both would turn our heads away. I always blushed

"**This is me"** he said when we parked in front of a white and blue house, it was big and cozy.

"**Thanks"** he said leaning in to give me a kiss on the cheek **"Bye"**

"**Goodnight" **I said waving through the open window

OH MY GOD!!!!! He gave me a kiss, this definitely completed my day. I had met the pack, my brother and so many cute guys. It had been such an amazing day.

When I arrived home, I told my mother everything. She was so happy for me; she would squeal of delight or give me a hug for every little thing I told her. After eating dinner, I ran up to my room

"**Goodnight, mom" **

After getting ready for bed, I threw myself under the covers. I was exhausted. Finally, I was able to have a moment of peace and quiet. That was until my cell phone rang, it was a number I didn't know.

"**Hello?"**

"**Hello, lil sis"**

"**Embry?" **

"**Uhu" **

"**Hey, what's up?" **I said

"**Listen, tomorrow we're having another get together at the beach, wanna come?" **

"**Sure, what time?"** YAY!! Another day at the beach

"**Same time as today?" **

"**Ok, sure, do I have to bring my bathing suit again?"** I asked thinking about the fun game we played today

"**No, this time we're keeping dry"** he said chuckling

"**Ok, because I don't think I can take more salt water" **

We spent the rest of the night talking about our families and friends. It was until we fell asleep, I don't know who did it first, but I DO know it was long after midnight. I couldn't WAIT for tomorrow or you could probably say today.

HI!!!!! I WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND THE ALERTS I HAVE RECIEVED.

DID YOU LIKE THE LITTLE TWIST I PUT IN WITH SETH AND LILY? DO YOU THINK THEY'LL MAKE A CUTE COUPLE OR DO YOU THINK SHE SHOULD BE PAIRED WITH SOMEBODY ELSE??? TELL ME!!!!!

****A READER HAS PUT IT INTO MY MIND AND NOW I CAN'T GET IT OUT, SO I'LL DISCUSS IT WITH YOU, DO YOU THINK I SHOULD PUT IN BOLD WHAT EACH PERSON SAYS OR SHOULD I LEAVE IT NORMAL (NOT IN BOLD). I'M NOT THROWING YOU UNDER THE BUS BUT I WANT TO PLEASE YOU BUT I HAVE TO CONSIDER THE OTHER READER AS WELL. PLEASE ANSWER THIS QUESTION FOR ME EVERYBODY!!!!!!!

I LOVE YA ALL!!!!

CONTINUE REVIEWING AND I'LL POST FASTER


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Today I got up at 8:00AM and went through the same routine as yesterday. This time I decided to cover up a bit, I put on skinny jeans, a tight v-neck red shirt, ugg boots and the matching scarf, and I did my make up a bit. I had to look good.

At ten am, I was getting in my car to go back to La Push. I went super careful down the road in case, I would encounter one of my little furry friends again. They didn't appear, so I didn't run over any werewolves.

* * *

They had decided to take their cars today. Everybody looked really nice today, well at least different than yesterday. They had jeans, t-shirts and tennis shoes. Leah had a similar look to mine. She had jeans, a pink shirt with tall, brown point toe boots.

"**Okay, so what do we do today?"** asked Collin

"**How about we play Truth or Dare?"** I suggested

"**You're evil"** said Paul **"I like it"**

I laughed **"It was the first thing that came to my mind; I used to play it a lot with my friends when we went to the beach" **

"**Yeah, let's play that, I like it" **said Jared

"**Okay"** chorused everybody

We all sat in a circle under a big tree on the beach that created a great shadow. Embry sat next to me and on my other side were Leah and Seth.

"**Well, Jared, truth or dare?"** asked Paul with a scary smile

"**Uh…god…um…dare!" **

"**OHHHHH!!!"** exclaimed everybody

"**I dare you to…STREAK and yell 'The belugas are coming'!!" **

"**WHAT?! You want me to streak!"** asked Jared, his eyes were about to bulge out. Half the people had their mouth's hanging open and the others were laughing hysterically

"**What's streaking?"** I asked, even though I didn't want to know from Jared's reaction, it sounded like something really bad.

"**He has to run around BUTT NAKED!"** said Leah who was having difficulties breathing from all the laughing

My mouth hanged open: **"I don't want to see that!"** this made Leah laugh even harder

"**Do I really have to?"** whined Jared

"**You picked dare"** answered Paul

Jared got up with slumped shoulders and walked behind some trees. Everybody stayed quiet until he came out and stared running around the beach and screaming to random people: **"THE BELUGAS ARE COMING. WATCH OUT FOR THE BELUGAS!!!"**

Some people ran away, others started laughing. I had turned my face to Embry and he was looking back at me, trying to hold off laughter. Everybody else couldn't hold back theirs. Embry's face made me laugh so hard. Then I started laughing even harder when Quil yelled: **"WHOA, BABY, LOOK AT THAT ASS!!!!" **Jared dashed into the trees again and came out fully clothed and gave Paul a deathly glare.

"**Ok, Collin, truth or dare?" **

"**Uh…truth!"** he answered kinda scared

"**Ok, what is your deepest, darkest secret?" **

He looked scared and you could see the beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

"**I'm …uh…afraid of…THE DANCING LEPRECHAUNS UNDER MY BED!!"** he said in a desperate scream, looking at the floor.

Apparently, he could feel all f us staring down at him because he lifted his head and said: **"WHAT?! They're real and they want me to tap dance and I don't want to tap dance. And they also tell me to bring them my Lucky Charms, but I like my Lucky Charms. They're mine, MINE"** he yelled breathing hard. He looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

We continued to stare down at him until Brady patted his back and said: **"It's your turn"** he said when Collin calmed down. Even his best friend was freaked out by this sudden confession

"**Okay"** he sniffed **"Jacob, truth or dare?" **

"**Dare" **he said as calm and collected as possible. Either he was acting like he was brave or he really wasn't scared of Collin might dare him to do.

"**I dare to buy a pie at the bakery and throw it on… ROSALIE'S face AND you can't run away" **

I heard everybody gasp. What was so bad about throwing a pie on this Rosalie character's face? I mean it was mean to do it, but what was the worst thing she could do, eat him alive?

"**Fine"** he said getting up **"Lily, can you take me to the bakery in Forks? And meanwhile, you guys can go get your cars because we're going over to Rosalie's house" **

"**Sure"** I said getting up and grabbing my bag

"**Ok, we'll meet you guys later"** said Paul

""**We'll go with you, Lily"** said Quil with Embry at his side

I started walking over to my car when Embry caught up to me.

"**So which one is your car?"** he asked

"**It's the red mustang over there"** I said pointing at my baby. This car was one of the few precious things I owned

"**Whoa, I only have a Toyota and it was from my aunt"**

"**Mine was given to me by my cousin, Sharon, she got a new one" **

"**So what year is it?"** asked Jacob who came to walk beside me with Quil at his other side

"**It's from 1999" **

"**Whoa, an oldie, COOL"** said Quil

"**How fast does it go?"** asked Jacob again

"**It goes over 150 but I've taken it probably 90 miles"**

"**Whoa"**

"**WHAT?! Are you crazy? You could've killed yourself"** said Embry stopping

"**Relax; I'm not going that fast EVER again. I almost killed Seth"** I felt really bad, I was driving recklessly and I almost killed Seth, I regret it so much.

"**Oh, right, sorry, it's just that now that I have you here with me, I feel very protective of you, you're my little sister. And don't worry about Seth, he's fine" **

"**Thanks, that's ok, don't worry and I know Seth's ok, he's FINE"** I know I was making this way bigger than it really was. But something about that made me feel…different. When he kissed me, I just wanted to jump on him and KISS him.

We stayed quiet for a couple of seconds.

"**Ok, so we're here, get in"** I said opening the locks and getting in. Embry sat on the passenger seat and Jacob and Quil on the backseat.

"**So, who's this Rosalie girl?"** I asked getting out of the parking lot

"**She's not a girl, she's a WITCH with a b"** said Jacob

"**What's so bad about her?" **

"**Well, she hates us, especially me and I hate her back"** he responded

"**I still can't find anything wrong with her"** I said as I took the road between Forks and La Push.

"**Well, she's vain, she thinks she's ALL THAT, she wants to be the center of attention and treats people like shit" **

"**Ok, I don't like people like that"** I said imaging the worst possible. I imagined a tall, blond, who dressed better than anybody and who had boys eating out of the palm of her hand.

"**There you go, now you're with us" **

* * *

HI!!!!! I WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE VOTED ON THE POLL AND HAVE REVIEWED THE STORY. I LOVE YA ALL AND I WSH I COULD GIVE YOU LOTS OF HUGS. ANYWAY I HAVE REQUEST FOR U

**REQUEST**

PLEASE, SEND ME IDEAS OF DARES AND TRUTHS YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE THE PACK DO. I NEED FOR SETH, SAM, LEAH, EMBRY AND BRADY.

I REALLY WANT TO PLEASE YOU GUYS ON THIS STORY.

UP NEXT, LILY MEETS THE CULLENS. HOW WOULD SHE REACT? (DRAMATIC MUSIC) (TA, TA, TAAAAA)

Continue reading and reviewing to find out.

ONE MORE REQUEST

KEEP VOTING!!!!!!!!! ON THE POLL!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"**Ok, so here we are"** I said parking in front of the ONLY bakery in town, Bernie's Bakery. Jacob and Quil got out of the car to buy the biggest pie they could find.

"**So…do you think that maybe it's too late for me to enroll in the La Push high school?"** I asked because I had made my decision last night. I was definitely staying here with Embry and everybody else. We only needed to find a new house. But it was maybe too late because it was the end of August, and only a week and a half for school to begin.

"**WHAT?! You were thinking of moving down here?!" **

"**Yeah, I mean, if that's ok with you and everybody else"**

"**Of course it's ok! It's awesome and of course it's not too late to enroll"** he said extending his arms across the space and giving me a hug

"**And then we can stay together and talk. I want to know EVERYTHING that has happened this last 16 years of your life"** he said with a huge smile. I really liked Embry as a brother; he was the best one to have as a brother.

"**Yeah, me too"**

"**Have you found a house yet?"** he asked looking at his hands

"**Nope, not yet, but my mom's looking" **

"**Because maybe for the time being you could maybe stay with me and my mom…we have a big house, it has five bedrooms and three bathrooms"** he said when he saw I was about to interrupt

"**Why do you have such a big house?"** I asked, it was only him and his mother

"**Because according to my mother, it was the only house she could find in such a short time. She wanted to move out of the Makah Reservation and with her due date near. She wanted me to have a stable home for when I was born" **

"**Ohhh, but anyway, Embry I can't do that, I don't want to bother you and your mom" **

"**Please, just tell me that you'll talk to your mom and consider it and my mom won't care, just the opposite, she'll LOVE IT" **

I just looked at him

"**PLEASE!!" **

"**Ok, fine, but I'm not making any promises"**

"**Ok" **

"**Come on, Come on, let's go!!"** screamed Jacob when he got into the car with a BIG box

"**Everybody else is going to meet us at the Forks High. Just called"** he said putting his cell phone in his pocket

"**Ok, so which way to the high school?"** I said backing out of my space; the lot had suddenly gotten very full. Apparently, this WAS the only bakery in town

"**Just continue down the road and you'll go right by it. Like La Push, Forks is not that big"** said Embry

The rest of the ride to the high school had been a talk of the wonderful and glorious times (like Jacob and Quil described) the guys had had together. They talked about the first time they meet, the many dates they had gone together as a group, all the girls they had liked including this Bella girl, who had basically DESTROYED Jacob's heart and soul and about their lives as part of a pack.

We met with everybody else in the school's parking lot. Sam was driving Seth and Leah; Paul had taken Collin, Brady and Jared. I followed them out of town and through a dirt path in the forest. After what seemed like forever in the forest, we came out to a meadow that held the most beautiful house I had ever seen. It was completely white and it was at LEAST 5 times bigger than my house. When I entered the meadow, I noticed this EXTREMELY sweet smell. It was nauseating.

"**What is that SMELL?!"** I asked when we all parked in front of the house and got out.

"**THAT is the smell of an extremely bitchy vampire"** answered Jacob holding the pie box behind his back

"**Of a WHAT?!"** I asked stopping in my tracks **"Did you say vampire?" **

"**Yeah…this is the Cullen's house…where the Cullens live…Rosalie is a Cullen"** said Paul when everybody else turned to look at me

I started to hyperventilate. I hadn't told ANYBODY I was afraid of vampires, not even Embry.

"**What's the matter? Are you ok, Lily?"** said Embry rushing to my side and supporting me

"**I really…don't like…vampires"** I said trying to breathe the air around me

"**They're not bad, they're good, they're not going to do anything to you"** Seth assured me

"**I don't…care. I still…don't like…them" **

"**I'll go get Carlisle"** said Seth running into the house

Before he could even get to the door, two men, a woman and a girl came out of the house

"**Edward, Carlisle, we need your help, its Lily"**

A blonde, beautiful man came up to me and I could feel the sweet scent burning my nose. A round faced woman hung by his side, they both gave me smiles.

"**Hi, Lily, I'm Dr. Cullen, but you can call me Carlisle, are you having difficulties breathing?"** he asked with a slight English accent, I LOVED the English accent

"**Are…you a…vampire?"** I asked the air around me was getting harder to inhale. He smiled. GOD!! He was gorgeous!! And he had an ENGLISH accent.

"**Yes, I am, and so is the rest of my family except Bella, she's still human"** he answered **"But I promise we won't hurt you, just the contrary, I want to help you"**

I didn't say anything; I was concentrating on breathing the air around me

"**Please, trust him, Lily, they're our friends and they help people. Dr. Cullen is the BEST doctor in the country, possibly the world"** said Embry pleading

"**Do you see that car over there?"** Pointed Dr. Cullen to Sam's car

"**Yes"** I said breathing hard. My vision was perfectly fine; it was my breathing I needed help with

"**And do you see that tree next to the garage?"** pointed the woman next to him. What do they care if I can see stuff?! Aren't they supposed to help me?!

"**Yes"** I was beginning to breathe better

"**And do you see the house?"** said the bronze haired guy. He was even more gorgeous than Carlisle. Good God!!!

I saw him look down and chuckle **"Yes"**

"**And do you see Edward and Bella?"** the woman said pointing to the couple. He was like I said unbelievably gorgeous, with bronze-colored hair and yellow eyes. He had his hand around the fragile-looking girl. She had brown hair and eyes. She gave me a shy smile, when my eyes went to the boy's arm around her waist. He held her quite protectively, like something could come out of nowhere and take her away from him.

Then I remember, THIS girl was Bella. After she met my eyes, hers went to Jacob and I could see him trying to look away. Of course, Edward would hold her protectively, Jacob was in here with us and Jacob had once been in love with Bella.

"**Yes"** I said breathing perfectly now

"**You were having a panic attack. Apparently the fact that we were vampires caught you by surprise"** said Carlisle and he was right, I hadn't expected to meet the vampires so soon, I knew I had to, but not TODAY.

"**What brings you guys up here?"** asked the woman next to Carlisle; she had a sweet motherly voice.

"**They were playing Truth or Dare and Jacob is supposed to play a prank on Rosalie"** said Edward

Wait!! How does HE know?! He wasn't with us at the beach!

"**How do I know? Because I can read minds. And sorry for the intrusion, it's not my fault"** Edward said with apologetic eyes

"**Oh, wow that's…nice to know"** I said. Oh my god, then that means that he heard my thought about him earlier. SHOOT!! They were vampires and they could read minds. Apparently, the pack aren't the only freaks of nature around here

_Shoot!!! I'm so sorry. I forgot_

"**It's ok, I've heard worse things"** he said chuckling

"**So about that prank, how about it?"** said Jacob asking for permission and avoiding Bella's watchful eye.

"**She's up in her room"** he said pointing to a window in the second floor of the three-story house.

* * *

HI!!!!! I WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE VOTED ON THE POLL AND HAVE REVIEWED THE STORY. I LOVE YA ALL AND I WSH I COULD GIVE YOU LOTS OF HUGS. DID YOU LIKE IT? HUH, HUH? PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU DID!! ANYWAY I HAVE REQUEST FOR U:

**REQUEST**

PLEASE, SEND ME IDEAS OF DARES AND TRUTHS YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE THE PACK DO. I NEED FOR SAM, LEAH, EMBRY AND BRADY.

I REALLY WANT TO PLEASE YOU GUYS ON THIS STORY.

I ALREADY HAVE FOR SETH ONE OF THE REVIEWERS SENT IT TO ME AND YOU WILL SEE IT IN THE STORY IN LATER CHAPTERS


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Everybody ran into the house except Seth, Embry, Leah and me. I was most definitely NOT going into that house. And they decided that I was too mentally, emotionally and physically unstable to be left alone.

"**You guys go ahead, I'll stay here"** I said sitting against a tree opposite the house.

They just looked at me defiantly

"**Go, have fun, I can stay here alone for some time" **I could but I didn't want to stay alone. I wanted SOMEBODY to at least make me feel safe from those damn vampires. I wanted someone to protect me in case something went wrong.

"**That's ok, we don't care, you're more important"** said Embry sitting in front of me

"**Then who will tell me, in detail, what happened?"** I asked with a smile **"You guys…go"**

"**Go, I'll stay here with her, I don't wan to be there for Rosalie's wrath" **said Seth helping Embry up and sitting by my side. Ok, maybe I could stay with him; maybe he would protect me from the vampires.

They considered it for a while, then Leah grabbed Embry's hand and together they went into the house.

We stayed quiet for a couple of seconds until I asked: **"Are they a couple?" **

"**Who? Embry and Leah? No, of course not, but they definitely like each other"**

"**Oh…wow"**

"**They haven't admitted it yet, well at least not to us, but it's obvious" **

"**Wow, there's a lot of drama here. Cool!!" **I laughed

"**And there's bound to be more now with you here"** he said looking down and blushing. God!! He was so cute when he blushed

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Well, haven't you seen the effect you have on some of the guys here?"** he asked looking at me

"**Well…uh…I don't know…I just got here, you know and I don't know if that's how they normally act"**

"**Well, they don't normally act like that; they do when the girl they like is near. But I guess some people have more confidence now, once they saw the effect they could have on girls**" he said shaking his head and avoiding my eyes

What could he possibly mean? And who was he talking about? Guys wouldn't normally react like this around me, the guys from the res. usually saw me as a freak or a weirdo; they saw my sudden, freaky growth spurt.

"**AAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"** somebody high pitched screamed from the inside **"I'll kill you dog"** and then a growl was heard

"**What was that?!"** I asked getting up and tensing

"**Rosalie"** everybody except Jacob ran out of the house including three new vampires; two guys and a girl. One of the guys was bigger than Quil, he looked the strongest of all, he had curly, dark hair. The other one was blonde and tall; the small pixie looking girl had her hands around his waist. They were all laughing at their friend's expense. It may have looked funny but it DID NOT sound funny.

"**IT WAS A PRANK, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME"** Jacob screamed from the inside. You could hear crystal breaking and loud cursing from the inside.

"**I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, MONGREL"** yelled who Seth said to be Rosalie. It sounded bad

"**Hi, I'm Alice"** said the pixie vampire coming over and giving me a hug. Her red, spaghetti strap dress flowing with the wind.

"**Hi; I…um…Lily"** I said my heart started to race, but it slowed down when I felt Seth's warm hand slip into mine. I also felt this wave of calm overflow me. I wanted to be scared but the calm and peace prevented that.

"**Are you a werewolf?"** she asked this in the calmest way possible.

"…**Yes, are you a vampire?"** I asked returning the obvious question

"**Yes, and so is Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle and Edward" **

"**Ok, I don't know which one is who" **

"**This is Jasper, my husband"** she said pulling the blonde vampire with her. Seth squeezed my hand in a gentle way.

"**Hi"** he said giving me a small smile

"**The big one is Emmett" **

"**Yo"** he said showing me a peace sign

"**Don't worry, he's not gangster, he just likes to make fun of them"** Alice said **"The one inside is Rosalie, Emmett's wife and that's Esme"** she said pointing to the small woman next to Carlisle, holding his hand

Jacob came out of the house with a huge grin: **"My dare is done"**

"**Do you guys want to play with us?" **asked Sam to all the Cullens.

"**We'd love to but we got to take Alice shopping"** said Edward

"**You, THE GUYS, have to take the girls shopping?"** asked Paul

"**We lost a bet and now we have to pay the consequences"** said Emmett

"**OHHHH, good luck with that"** hissed Jacob

**We're going to need it"** said Jasper

"**Ok, then, we're going to go now, bye"** said Embry taking me by the other hand and pulling towards my car

"**Bye"** I called out not wanting to be rude

"**Bye"** chorused the Cullens

* * *

The ride back to La Push was full of details as to how Jacob surprised Rosalie.

The pack had crept up the stairs the quietest way possible, Jacob opened the door to Rosalie's room and crept behind her. She had been brushing her hair in front of a mirror when she sees the whole pack behind her. She turned around in less than a second and when she smells the pie behind Jacob, she knows exactly what's going to happen. She lets out a warning growl but Jacob just kept walking towards her. And in the blink of an eye, he had thrown the pie on her face, also covering her hair and the black top she had on. That's when everybody ran from the house, leaving Jacob in Rosalie's hands.

* * *

I parked my car next to Paul's black Suzuki in the beach's parking lot. We went back to the spot we had been earlier and sat in a circle. This time Paul and Jacob were at my sides. Seth gave me a weird look from where he was sitting.

"**Ok, um, Lily, truth or dare?"** asked Jacob

"**Uh…truth"** I wasn't going to risk getting embarrassed in front of people I didn't know, there was ALWAYS an audience for this kind of things. But sometimes the questions could be just as embarrassing as the dares.

"**Ok, so, if you could date any one of us, who would it be?"** he asked getting closer to me. I looked to where Seth was sitting and he gave me either a that-is-so-typical-of-him kinda look or a I-told-you-so kinda look.

"**So, who would it be?" **asked Jacob again with a grin

Ok, maybe he COULD embarrass me with a question. Just because I thought some guys were cute, didn't mean I wanted to date them. Ok, maybe I did but just to see how everything would work out. And now I knew what Seth meant about the guys' reactions towards me. I was definitely NOT going to answer THAT question.

"**Jake, please, how could you ask her that?"** said Embry scowling

"**Hey, she asked for truth"**

"**Jacob, that question is out of line"** said Sam

"**Let her answer the question"** said Paul eagerly

"**Shut up, Paul; NO, don't answer that question, Lily. Change the truth, Jacob. NOW!"** said Leah pointing her finger

"**Jeez, ok, I'll change it"** he thought for a couple of seconds

"**Got, it, how did you know you were Embry's half sister?"**

"**SISTER, not half sister"** corrected Embry

"**Ok, how did you know you were Embry's SISTER?"** he said rolling his eyes

I repeated everything that my mother and Quil Sr. told me and what I had said to Sam, Sue and Billy. And what I also told Embry last night on the phone

"**Whoa, that is SO cool"** said Collin

"**Totally to find your brother and be able to connect so fast is totally amazing"** said Brady

"**Yeah, well…"** I said shrugging my shoulders

* * *

HI!!!!! TO ALL AGAIN

I REALLY WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU AGAIN FOR REVIEWING AND FOR READING RELIGIOUSLY THE STORY AND URGING ME TO UPDATE SO SOON. AFTER THIS I HAVE TO CONTINUE TO DEVELOP THE STORY AND THEN WRITING THEM HERE IN THE COMPUTER, SO I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE AS FAST BUT I WILL TRY BECAUSE I DO NOT WANT TO DISSAPOINT YO GUYS.

ANYWAY, THANK U ALL AND I LOVE YA

I WANT TO GIVE OUT HUGS TO ALL OF YOU

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!!!

XOXO

UP NEXT:

LILY DARES SOMEBODY, WHO DO YOU THINK IT WILL BE?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"**Ok, it's my turn…Paul, truth or dare?"**

"**Dare"** he answered laying back on the sand

I turned to look at him **"Ok, I dare you to go to the Port Angeles mall, dress up as a slut and start singing "Milkshake" in front of all the people"** I said with an angel smile

He got up **"I said you were evil, but I didn't think you'd be THAT evil. I CAN'T DO THAT!" **

"**Oh, yes, you can AND you have to dance very slutty-like too!" **

By this point everybody was in hysterics imagining what that could possibly look like.

"**That's what you get for making me streak!"** laughed Jared

"**Oh, shut up!"** Paul said giving him a fierce glare

"**I love you, Paul"** I said not wanting him to hold a grudge against me. I put on my best angel face. He looked at me for several seconds and then rolled his eyes. I took that as an I'll-do-it look

"**Leah, help me dress Paul up"** I said getting up and pulling Paul with me to the parking lot

"**We'll meet you guys at the mall"** said Leah to the guys

"**Here, we'll take Paul's car"** I said throwing my keys to Embry

Leah, Paul and me walked back to the parking lot. I had to pull him by the hand so he could move at my pace. He was making it very easy to pull him; he intertwined his finger with mine and then out of nowhere, grabbed me by the waist and put on me on his shoulder.

"**Oh, my god, Paul, LET ME DOWN!"** I laughed

"**Paul, let go of ME!"** I heard Leah yell and then I saw her hanging off his other side like a toddler.

"**I got Embry's girls now; let's see what he'll do to save them. MUAHAHAHAHAHA"** he said. He got us both in his car using unnecessary force and threw us in the backseat. He took out his cell phone when he was on the driver's seat.

"**Hello, Embry. I have both of your girls here held captive in a secret place. If you want to see them EVER again, meet me in front your little girlfriend's house in 5 minutes to negotiate our little bargain. Oh and wait- MUAHAHAHAHA"** and he hung up

"**He's not my boyfriend and LET GO OF US PAUL, dammit"** yelled Leah

He looked back at us and wiggled his eyebrows with a weird grin on his face. This was getting kinda creepy. I knew he was joking because of the evil laugh, but still.

He had driven like a maniac to Leah's house and I saw the guys already there leaning against my and Sam's car. Paul had gotten out of the car to talk to them, we couldn't because the moron had put the child lock, but he was so involved with his evil thingy, he forgot to roll up the windows. Leah and I decided to wiggle ourselves out through the windows and when he wasn't looking to tackle him to the ground. Then have the guys help us dress him up in Leah's clothes from her closet.

We ran behind Paul who had been 'negotiating' with Embry and Seth. We did some signals to the guys about our plan; they had been watching us since we were trying to get out through the windows.

With my fingers I counted the 1, 2, 3. Everybody jumped on top of Paul and the guys dragged him into the house.

Leah and I ran up to her room**. "Ok, we should get a tight shirt, a mini skirt and some high heels"** she said opening her closet. I got down on the floor to look for the shoes.

"**How about this?"** she asked me holding out a sequined white halter top with a red super mini skirt.

"**Awesomeness"** I said looking up **"You go down and have the guys help you, ok?" **

"**Ok, and oh, find some jewelry and make up too" **she said pointing to the jewelry box on the table next to the bed.

After 3 minutes, I found some black wedge high heels. I went to her jewelry box and found black bangles, chains and a long black necklace. I also grabbed a deep red lipstick and blue eye shadow from the makeup bag next to the jewelry box.

While I was walking down the stairs, I heard camera clicks, people laughing and someone cursing loudly.

"**SHIT, STOP THAT, JARED"** said Paul hiding behind the couch

One look at him sent me to the floor in hysterics. The shirt was WAY too small on him, you could see half his abs. And the skirt was a whole another thing, I rather not go into details about that; it was enough with the mental picture that's going to be tattooed in my brain forever. I handed the shoes to Seth so he could put them on Collin; everybody had to pin him down again. I took advantage of this time and put the makeup as best as I could, it was hard when he kept thrashing around.

"**Damn, Paul, you need to shave your legs"** said Leah who was on top of his legs

"**I don't NEED to 'shave' my legs. I don't need to shave ANYTHING. I'm a GUY, for God's sake"** he said thrashing even more

"**Ok, I'm done"** I said getting up from the rug in the middle of the living room. Everybody let go of Paul and he got up.

"**GOD, could you be anymore violent?!"** he said shaking his new clothes.

"**Now, we've got to do something about that hair, darling"** said Quil in a gay voice and such mannerism, you could swear he was really gay

"**Maybe we can curl it"** said Jacob, just like Quil with his hand on his hips

"**I could SWEAR you two were really gay"** said Seth bending over in laughter

"**Haven't you heard, darling, he is my boyfriend"** said draping his arm around Quil's shoulder and giving him a kiss on the cheek

"**EW! Stay away from me! I'm not your boyfriend!"** Quil jumped away from Jacob and wiped his cheek

"**Got it!"** said Leah coming down the stairs with a curling iron. I hadn't even noticed that she had left the room.

"**Perfect"** I said, Paul had long hair so it WAS perfect for curling

After 10 minutes of curling, we were ready to go to Port Angeles

* * *

Paul had been with Sam, Jacob and Quil in the car, so he wouldn't try to escape. I drove with Seth, Brady and Collin and Embry took Paul's car with Leah and Jared.

Paul had taken a coat because he said he was 'cold'. He just didn't want people to see him, but they could still see his hair, make up and shoes.

* * *

He entered the mall in a flash so people couldn't see him well. We took him to the food court where the majority of the people were eating or just talking.

He got up on one of the tables, took off his coat and grabbed a rolled newspaper from the table next to him to use as a microphone and started singing the song in his deep, manly voice. It was HILARIOUS.

_MILKSHAKE by Kelis_

**[Repeat x2]****  
My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And they're like  
It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge****[Chorus x2]****  
La la-la la la,  
Warm it up.  
Lala-lalala,  
The boys are waiting****[Chorus x2]****  
La la-la la la,  
Warm it up,  
La la-la la la,  
The boys are waiting,****[Chorus x2]****  
Lala-lalala,  
Warm it up,  
Lala-lalala,  
The boys are waiting,**

I know you want it,  
The thing that makes me,  
What the guys go crazy for.  
They lose their minds,  
The way I wind,  
I think its time

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And they're like  
It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge

I can see you're on it,  
You want me to teach thee  
Techniques that freaks these boys,  
It can't be bought,  
Just know, thieves get caught,  
Watch if your smart,

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And they're like  
It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge

Oh, once you get involved,  
Everyone will look this way-so,  
You must maintain your charm,  
Same time maintain your halo,  
Just get the perfect blend,  
Plus what you have within,  
Then next his eyes are squint,  
Then he's picked up your scent,

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And they're like  
It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge

All the while, he had been dancing like Beyonce, shaking his butt from side to side and "dropping it like it was hot" (quote used by Jacob)

The people around had either ran away or got up to stand around his table. Some had been laughing just like us and taking pictures, others had their mouths hanging open and a minority had been clapping and singing with him.

"**Are you ok?"** asked Seth standing next to me

"**Of course, why wouldn't I be ok?"** I said wiping the tears from my eyes from laughing so hard

"**Because the Cullens are here"** he said pointing to the other side of the food court.

"**Uh…how about I wait for you guys by the car?"** I asked walking backwards to the exit

"**Relax, don't worry, they're just having fun like us"** he said stopping me by the hand

I looked over and saw all the Cullens laughing; the guys had a thousand shopping bags on each hand and who I think to be Alice holding a small video camera, recording everything. I didn't yet know exactly who each of them was. When Esme saw me looking over, she waved enthusiastically. Bella and Alice did the same; the guys had their hands busy so they just gave me smiles. I waved and smiled too just to be polite, but I wasn't really quite over my fear of vampires.

"**Ok, I'm done, let's go"** said Paul dashing past us toward the exit. He was been followed by people taking pictures and the rest of the pack laughing.

"**NO PICTURES, DAMN IT"** screamed Paul

"**There, NOW we can go"** said Seth pulling me by the hand that he still held. His hand felt nice, soft and warm around mine. Every time those vampires were around, Seth would take my hand and all my fears would evaporate immediately.

* * *

HI!!!!!!! I'M SORRY FOR MAKING YOU ALL WAIT SO MUCH FOR THE NEW CHAPTER. I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO USE THE COMPUTER BECAUSE I GOT A C ON A CLASS AND I DIDN'T WANT TO PISS MY MOTHER EVEN MORE BY TAKING SO LONG USING THE COMPUTER, BUT ANYWAYS HERE IT IS. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND REVIEW, YOU SHOULD REVIEW OR I WILL CRY.

THANK U ALL FOR THE REVIEWS ON THE LAST CHAPTER. I LOVE YA ALL!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

We got back to La Push by 4:30pm and we were all SO hungry. Sam decided to take us to his fiancé, Emily's house. The guys said she was the best cook EVER.

Paul had made us return to Leah's so he could change back to his guy clothes. He changed in Leah's room and came down with his hair and make up still intact.

"**Ok, how do I take this gunk off?"** he asked pointing to his face

"**With lotion"** said Leah, who was sitting on the couch with Jacob and Embry, with a smile. Paul looked so funny with his guy clothes and the make up and hair. He looked more like a transvestite than a slut.

"**Lotion?"** he asked like he didn't know what it was.

"**Yeah, Lo-ti-on"** said Leah very slowly

"**Where's the stupid lotion?" **

"**In the bathroom, it's a blue bottle with the name Make up Remover"** he walked to the bathroom and ten minutes later, cried for help

"**Help, my eyes, THEY STING!!" **

Leah and I ran to the bathroom to find him with lotion from his hair to his shirt. He had applied half the bottle all over his face. It looked like his face was falling off or that he was the Slime Monster, like the one my brother was scared off when he was 6.

"**What have you done, Paul?!"** asked Leah running to close the bottle.

I took some toilet paper and started wiping the cream off his face.

"**Don't you know how to read instructions, Paul?"** I said

"**I didn't know these things had instructions"** I laughed and so did Leah.

"**Stay still"** said Leah as she took and put a pink flowery shower cap and put it on his head to hold his hair. I had to cough to stifle my laughter.

"**Ok, now wash your face, you DO know how to do that, right?"** said Leah

Paul laughed mockingly

He bent down over the sink to wash his face

"**You smell nice, Paul, so…fresh"** I said handing him a towel. He just looked at me

"**What the hell?!"** he said when he looked at himself in the mirror. Leah and I just laughed. He took it off and threw it across the hall

"**Now, what do I do with my hair?" **

"**Just do a braid"** I said shrugging my shoulders

"**Can you do it for me?"** he asked. I looked at him. He is SO demanding. **"Please?" **

"**Fine"** I said getting out of the bathroom; it was getting claustrophobic in there.

"**I'm not going down there yet"** he said stopping me by grabbing my shoulder

I exhaled.** "Leah can we use your room?" **

"**Ok, but don't mess anything up, PAUL" **she said looking at him. He smiled a mischievous smile

I walked to her room and told him to sit on her bed

"**Leah, can I use of your brushes?"** I screamed

"**No, use one of Seth's"** she screamed from downstairs

I walked over to where I thought was Seth's room. It was SO messy, there wer clothes and books everywhere. I recognized some that I also had in my collection. The walls were decorated with posters of different bands and movies and of a family picture, where everybody was dressed in white. I walked over to a table and started looking through the drawers.

"**Looking for something?"** asked a voice from behind me. I gave a shriek and a jump and turned around to see Seth leaning against the door frame.

"**Uh, yeah, Leah told me I could borrow one of your combs"** I said stumbling back against the drawers.

"**I know, let me help you"** he said.

He walked over to his bed and looked between the clothes and sheets there. He uncovered a black comb.

"**Here"** he said handing it to me

"**Thanks, it's for Paul"** is aid looking down **"And sorry for the intrusion"**

"**It's ok, sorry for the mess" **

"**Ok, I'll just…go…yeah"** I walked back to the door and down the hallway. The atmosphere had gotten very awkward

I walked back to Leah's room and started combing Paul's hair for better management.

"**Um, listen, Lily, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe…you know…."** Paul said while I braided his hair

"**I know what?" **

"**Wanted to…go out…with me?"** he asked. I was SO not expecting that. What should I say? I didn't know

"**Wow that was unexpected"** I said with a nervous laugh

"**Is it too soon?"** he asked with a nervous look

"**Yeah, kinda"** I said, I didn't want to turn him down, but I wasn't sure how I felt about dating a guy 3 years older than me.

This had gotten even more awkward than the thing at Seth's room. Then I remember what he said to me at the Cullen's house. Guys definitely reacted to me differently here than in the Makah Res.

I finished the braid and walked down the stairs, the smile that I always had on my face was gone. And some people noticed, like Leah.

"**Can we go now?"** Said Jared **"I'm hungry" **

"**Yeah, let's go, I'm hungry too"** I said walking to the door first than anybody else.

"**Hey, are you ok?"** asked Leah when I was on my way to my car

"**Yeah, fine, why?" **

"**Cause when you came downstairs, you looked different and so did Paul and Seth was acting weird too"** she said. I looked over to Seth and saw him walking to the garage.

"**Where's he going?"** I asked

"**To our car, he's driving over to Emily's, I asked the guys if I could have some time with you, to talk about 'girl' stuff"** she said getting into my car.

I got in, started the car and followed Sam down the road.

"**So…what happened up there…in my room?"** she asked

"**Paul…he um…asked me out"** I said looking forward **"But I said no. it's just too soon" **

"**Oh…wow" **she said with a smile **"Do you like him?"**

"**Well, he's cute, but I haven't known him long enough to say that I like him, but I think I DON"T. plus, he's three years older than I am" **

"**Oh, ok, wow"** she said understanding

"**That's why he's acting weird"** she said more to herself

"**That's why who's acting weird?" **

"**Seth, when he got downstairs, he looked disappointed/pissed/shocked. I don't know, a mix of those things" **

"**Why?"**

"**Can't you see?"**

"**See what?"**

"**Seth…he likes you…a lot. I don't know, I haven't seen him fall this hard for a girl before" **

"**How do you know?" And that couldn't possibly happen; we've known each other for what…two days?" **

"**I know…but last night, he and I phased alone and he couldn't stop thinking about you and I couldn't stop thinking about…"** she looked at me and stopped

"**About Embry, you like him, admit it"** I said laughing

"**Say it or I'll just ask…Seth!"**

"**Ok, fine, I like him"** she admitted laughing

"**I knew it and he SO likes you too" **

"**You think?" **

"**Oh, NOW who can't see? You two act like a couple all the time" **

"**AHHHHHHHH!!!!!"** she screamed

"**What?!"** I asked stomping on the brakes

"**Nothing, continue…it's just that my brother likes you and supposedly Embry likes ME. How cool is that?"** she said as I hit the gas again **"AAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" **

"**Stop screaming, you're making me nervous"** I said getting giggly

"**Ok sorry" **

That WAS kinda cool, but I didn't think it was true the whole Seth liking me thing. I just couldn't believe it.

We got to this yellow, cute small house. it had a little garden out front and the cutest porch EVER. I got out of my car to wait for the rest. Leah passed me by and winked. I chuckled. Leah and I had bonded very well this last two days. I think we were becoming best friends or were going to.

"**Go in"** said Sam. Embry came behind me, put his hand on my back and directed me forward into the house.

"**Hi, guys, food's ready"** said a beautiful woman with copper color skin, long black silky hair and three scars running down her face. She had an apron over her short yellow sundress.

'**Oh, and who's this?"** she said wiping her hands on her apron and smiling to me

"**This is Lily, my sister"** said Embry putting his arm around my shoulders.

"**Yeah, hi"** I smiled

"**Oh my god, hi, I'm Emily"** she said coming forward and giving me a hug **"Come in, you must be hungry" **she said waving me forward. Sam walked over and kissed her passionately. Leah walked by and coughed; they broke apart fast.

"**Uh, yeah, kinda"** we all walked to the dining room, the table had at least places for 14 people. I sat down with Embry and Jacob at my sides; Seth and Paul were in front of me. Seth kept avoiding my gaze, unlike Paul. Embry started pouring food on my plate.

"**Thanks"** I said stopping him when there was enough food on my plate

"**That's enough?"** he asked shocked

"**Yeah, I don't eat as much; I've trained my stomach not to want as much" **

"**Really?!"** they all asked at the same time, except the girls

"**Yeah"** I said picking up my fork and digging in. the food looked, smelled AND tasted delicious. She really WAS the best cook ever.

* * *

HI!!!!!! SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE, BUT I'VE BEEN VERY BUSY AND STRESSED WITH SCHOOL.

BUT HERE IT IS, SO I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE SOONER.

ANYWAY I LOVE YA ALL AND WOULD GIVE YOU HUGS AND KISSES

**HUG-HUG** MUAWWW!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"**That was so good, thank you, Emily"** said Quil rubbing his tummy

"**Yeah"** everybody agreed

"**So how about we continue with our little game?"** said Paul standing up

"**Ok" **

"**Leah, truth or dare?" **

"**Uh, dare" **

"**Mhm, I dare you to…offer yourself up to a guy of MY choosing. And you have to be ALL over him until he says yes or walks away" **he said rubbing his hands and smiling

She didn't speak, nor did anybody else. We all had our mouths hanging open. Embry, Seth and Sam looked like they wanted to EAT Paul.

"**That is payback for the shower cap and the lotion thing"**

"**FINE! I'll do it" **she said standing up brusquely, grabbing Paul by the arm and dragging him outside.

We all followed except Emily. She didn't want to play, so she stayed back and plus Sam didn't want her to play with us; he didn't want her to get hurt or humiliated. Leah was crazy for doing this; maybe the guy that Paul was going to choose would be a psycho, or a pervert or simply just a weirdo.

We crossed the road to the beach and just waited for Paul to choose somebody. He was looking at a group of 4 guys sitting around a bonfire.

"**How about…that guy?"** he said pointing at a blond, blue eyed guy, who looked more like he was from Florida or California than from Washington.

"**Mike Newton?"** said Jacob **"Oh my god, you got to be kidding me!"**

"**Who is he?"** I asked, he looked like he was the only one of us who knew the "lucky" guy

"**He was with Bella in high school; you could say we fought for her attention when Edward left."** He chuckled **"That guy would follow ANY girl. Be careful, Leah. He's a stalker" **

"**I think I can handle him, I HAVE been around you guys this whole time."**

"**What is THAT supposed to mean?" **asked Jared

"**It means that I've learned to defend myself around weird boys"** she said fixing her shirt and hair. She put some lipgloss that she had on her back jean pocket and walked towards Mike.

Just when she was half way there, she suddenly stops, turns around, smile and then runs back to us.

"**Back down so soon?"** asked Paul with a triumphant smile

"**No, I just thought that maybe Lily could come with me, just to be sure I go through with my dare"** she said grabbing my hand and pulling me away from the guys.

"**Wait, wait, no. I know you'll go through with the dare, no need for me to supervise"** I said stopping her

"**Oh, come on, just so you can expand your horizons"** she said winking and smiling at me

I stood there in doubt, what did that mean? It made NO sense at all. She took advantage of this and pulled me with her. We walked to Mike's group. Leah started flipping her hair when the boys had noticed us.

"**Flirt!"** she said under her breath. I started walking and had a "sexy" smile on.

"**Hi, boys"** she said

"**Hey"** they all chorused at us. Mike had his eyes all over Leah; it looked like he was eating her.

"**What'cha doing?"** she said only looking at Mike

"**Nothing, just enjoying the view"** he said winking at her

"**Yeah, it IS pretty nice"** she sat next to him on the log, scooted closer to him and crossed her legs.

One of the other guys looked at me, smiled and patted the place next to him. I looked around and saw all the guys from the pack shaking their heads in warning. I walked up to him and sat next to him. He was kinda weird looking

"**Hey, what's your name?"** he said moving closer to me, I backed away

"**Lily, yours?"** I said expanding my hand

"**Tyler, at your services"** he said taking my hand and kissing it. WHAT A CREEP! Could he be any weirder?! Embry looked like he wanted to kill him. I stifled a laugh

"**So, listen Mike, I was wondering if you had a girlfriend?"** I heard Leah saying. She was going way too deep.

"**Why, no, I do not"** he said looking at her from head to toe and back again

"**Cause, maybe, I was thinking we could get together?"** she said playing with his jacket's zipper.

"**I was thinking the same thing"** he said pushing her hair back and leaning in. what a psycho! Leah leaned in too. I can't believe she was going to kiss him!!! And suddenly she jumps up

"**OH MY GOD!! Get away, you freaking weirdo. I told you I DIDN'T want to go out with you, I have a BOYFRIEND!!!"** he looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

I got up, ignoring Tyler and walked over to Leah

"**Are you ok, honey?"** I said patting her back

"**No!"** Now Mike was speechless, it was hilarious

"**Hey, Newton, why do you always have to go for the ones that are taken?"** said Jacob appearing out of nowhere with the rest of the guys

Embry put his arms around Leah and she "cried" on his shoulder. The other guys had ganged up and surrounded Mike. He was so scared. He looked like he was going to pee on his pants. His other friends couldn't believe their eyes.

"**You EVER mess with her AGAIN and YOU WILL DIE!!"** threatened Jacob, pushing Mike around

The guys started to walk away; Leah turned her head around and winked at a stunned Mike, with her hands around Embry.

"**Do YOU have a boyfriend?"** asked a smiling, creepy Tyler, holding me by the hand, when I was about to walk away.

"**YEAH, she does, it's me buddy. So BACK OFF!!!"** said Seth putting his hands around my waist and pulling me away from Tyler. He really surprised me with this move. His hand around my body was very warm, he sent shiver down my spine. He looked really angry, he was even shaking.

"**Come on"** I said putting my arms around his waist and laying my head on his shoulder.

"**Calm down"** I said as we walked away to the forest near the beach. Everybody else was crossing the road back to Emily's.

"**I AM calm"** he said through clenched teeth

"**Oh, really?"** I said chuckling **"Anyways, thanks for saving me back there"** I said giving him a hug

"**No problem, Embry did the same for Leah and plus he would've wanted somebody to do it. Why Paul didn't come to your rescue, I'm not sure" **

"**What?!"** I said backing away from the hug

"**You and Paul are going out, so it would have been obvious that would've come to your rescue"** he said looking at the floor

"**It's that why you haven't looked at me since we left your house? LOOK AT ME!! Paul and I AREN'T dating"** I said holding his face so he would look at me

"**But he asked you out" **

"**And I said NO, he's too old for me and plus he isn't the one I like" **

"**Then who DO you like?"** he said smiling and getting closer

"**Uh…so…why did you come to my rescue?"** I said changing the subject; I was bound to blush any second now

"**Why don't we…uh…get back to Emily's? It's Leah's turn now"** he said backing off and walking away. I chuckled and walked next to him

* * *

HI!!!!!!! PEOPLE OF THIS CRAZY AND WONDERFUL WORLD

I WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU FOR READING THIS STORY. I DON'T KNOW WHEN I'LL POST MORE BECAUSE I HAVE TO CONTINUE WRITING MORE. BUT I PROMISE IT WILL BE SOON, DEPENDING ON HOW MANY REVIEWS I RECEIVE.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW? WHO WILL LEAH DARE NEXT? TELL ME WHO YOU THINK IT WILL BE. (DRAMATIC MUSIC)

PEACE AND LOVE AND TWILIGHT FOREVER

I LOVE YA ALL, HUGS AND KISSES TO ALL


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"**That was hilarious"** said Brady when Seth and I arrived to the pack, who were outside Emily's house sitting on the porch

"**Where were you two?"** asked Leah with a smile

"**In the forest, I needed to calm down, that Tyler guy was so creepy!"** I said, not wanting to throw Seth under the bus for losing his temper

""**Mhm-"**said Leah, looking right through me

"**Anyway, great acting you guys, it was SO funny"** I said changing the subject and looking Jacob and Embry

"**I love making that guy piss his pants"** said Jacob laughing

"**Ok, now, it's my turn"** said Leah

"**Seth, truth or dare?" **

"**Truth"** he said sitting on the front steps

"**Ok, Seth, do you-"**she started

"**Don't you dare ask that question, LEAH!!"** he said pointing at her

"**What question?"** she said with a crazy smile

"**I mean it, Leah, if not I will say YOUR little secret to everyone and make you sure they DON'T forget it" **

They stared at each other for a long time, until Leah gave in.

"**OK, fine! Let me think now…AHA got it, if you were a girl, which of the guys would you date and I'm giving you the option to also choose one of the Cullen guys" **

He looked at her for a very long time, I and Leah were laughing our heads off. The guys looked disgusted; the idea of one of the pack members gay was crazy and disgusting to them for OBVIOUS reasons.

"**Answer it or I'll ask you the other one"** she said having difficulties breathing

"**Ok, FINE! Let me think…GOD!! This is nasty!"** he thought for a couple of minutes. And every minute, Leah and I would laugh even harder.

"**Ok, I've decided it is between Jasper and Edward"** he said curling up in disgust

"**I knew you had a man crush on them. It's SO obvious"** said Leah laughing so hard, she was purple.

"**I do NOT have a man crush on them. Edward is my best friend and I'm and man enough to admit that they are very good looking men."** He gagged

The guys were acting weird, you could say this kinda question was hard on them. They stayed quiet for awhile, the only thing that you could here were our laughs and attempts on breathing

"**Ok, that was awkward and nasty"** said Jared very serious

"**I am NOT gay"** said Seth

"**We know"** said Paul smiling; he was hiding some kind of internal joke

"**Ok, so now it's my turn"** said Seth

"**Brady, truth or dare?" **

"**Dare, I've concluded that the dares are easy than the truths" **

"**Yeah"** every guy agreed with him

"**Ok, I dare you to go to ten random people and make random noises to them" **

"**Oh my god, you got to be kidding me…fine, I'll do it"** he said getting up and crossing the road to the beach

We stayed back at the porch enjoying the show. The first person was a little girl playing in the sand and making little sand castles. Brady goes behind her and does the sound of a cow. The girl turns around and starts laughing and clapping her hands. He got in four and continued mooing for her. Then when the mother came over to see what was happening, he started barking at her and following her around. The mother ran away with her child.

The third and fourth victims were an old couple, sitting in chairs, talking. He first went to the old man and started repeating everything that he was saying to his wife. The old lady turned to look at Brady and when he looked at her, he started howling like a wolf. She then proceeded to hit him with her umbrella. He then went to a group of adults that were sunbathing and did the sounds of cat meowing, a bear he growled viciously at the man, a bird, he flapped his arms and running around the woman and finally an elephant, the use of his nose was great for impersonating.

Finally he went to Mike and Tyler, who were putting more wood to their bonfire and snuck up behind them. He snorted like a pig to Mike, who dropped the log he had on his hands and jumped, almost falling to the fire. Then to Tyler he acted like a pigeon, it was hilarious, he moved his head like one and did their weird sound. Tyler fell when he was cornered and had nowhere else to run. Brady proceeded to slap him like supposedly pecking him. Their 2 other friends were laughing so much at the two of them.

Brady then ran away so fast that Tyler was still on the floor covering his head with his hands. We were laughing so hard that Paul, Jared and Quil had snorted like pigs a couple of times. Brady came over to the house and fell in the porch out of laughter. We were red like tomatoes.

"**Oh my god, that was so funny, I still can't believe you did that to the old man"** laughed Sam

"**Poor Tyler, he's been traumatized"** I said holding my sides

"**He's going to run away from pigeons forever"** said Seth snorting. Everybody laughed even harder.

"**Ok, calm down, it's my turn"** said Brady sitting up

"**Dare"** he said exhaling

"**I dare to…pants that Mike guy and lick his feet" **

"**What?! That's disgusting"** said Embry laughing again

"**Do it or…or…I don't know, just do it" **

"**How about I pants the guy and then push him against one of his friends? One that isn't Tyler, he's been traumatized too much"** he tried to convince Brady. He thought for a second

"**Ok, fine" **

"**Fine, Leah, come help me"** said Embry extending his hand out to Leah

She jumped up too willingly and took his hand:** "What do you need me to help you with?" **

"**I need you to distract him and then I'll pants him" **

"**Ok, cool"** she said laughing at the thought

"**We'll fight in front of them, you'll break up with me, go to him and then I'll attack him" **said Embry to Leah

"**Oh, how I hope that he's wearing underwear"** said Leah applying more lip gloss

They walked hand in hand to the beach, positioned themselves near the bonfire and started arguing. We could hear them with our super freaky werewolf hearing

"**I told you HE came on to ME!!"** shrieked Leah

"**Just like you came on to me at that party?"**

Her mouth hanged, **"I can't believe you just went there. Look if you don't trust me then maybe we should BREAK UP!!!"** she said throwing her arms in the air.

Mike and the rest looked at them; you could totally see that they thought the fight was bad. And Mike could also understand the fight had been somehow his fault.

"**No, I don't want to break up with you, Lee, you know I love you"** said Embry getting closer to her and lowering his voice to a sweet whisper

"**Get away from me, you…you…DOG, we are OVER!" **she turning her back away from him

Embry then walked away with slumped shoulders and pouted lips. He looked devastated. Leah then dropped to the floor and started "crying" again. Mike looked around the beach a couple of times and got up from his log. He walked over to Leah and knelt beside her.

"**Are you ok, Leah?"** he asked patting her back. You could see he was good-natured, but he had come to the beach at a wrong day and at the wrong time.

"**Oh, yes, Mike, now that you're here with me, I feel so much better" **she turned to cry on his chest. He put his arms around her and pulled her up. They embraced in a hug and she cried on his shoulder.

"**I'm sorry, Leah" **

"**It's ok, Mike, I just want you to hold me, please"** his other friends were talking in whispers. They probably thought Leah was easy, so they didn't see when Embry came up behind Mike.

Leah backed away from the hug: **"Thanks, Mike, you know, I really like you very much" **

"**Me too Leah" **Embry pant him right then and there. The look on Mike's face was priceless. At least he was wearing underwear, Christmas boxers with trees and gift boxes on them. Leah threw her head back in laughter. Mike turned around to see Embry, but Embry had disappeared. He appeared behind Mike again and then pushed him against his friends. They all ran out screaming, Embry then took Leah's hand and together they ran away.

Mike got up, put his pants on again and decided to run away. He looked on the verge of tears. I felt sorry for him, but right now, I was laughing AT him. We were ALL laughing at him, it was all so funny.

"**I told you they looked like a couple"** I said to Seth on the ear so nobody else would hear.

"**Yeah, you're right, but not yet, soon, very soon they will be"** he said in a whisper, laughing.

* * *

HI!!!!! THANK U ALL OF THOSE THAT HAVE REVIEWED, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT AND I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER, I WILL WRITE MORE LATER AND THEN POST IT SOON, BUT DEFINITELY NOT TODAY OR TOMORROW.

ANYWAY, AGAIN, THANK U TO ALL AND I LOVE YA A LOT

PEACE, LOVE AND TWILIGHT FOREVER


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"**Nice going, bro"** Jacob hi-fived Embry, when he arrived with Leah holding hands. It was like he was pulling her, she had the biggest smile on her face

"**You two really looked like a couple, nice!!!"** said Seth laughing and nudging me on the shoulder, when he touched my shoulder, I felt warm and fuzzy, you could say, I was sounding like a 14 year old, but that was how I seriously felt. Embry and Leah blushed and dropped each other's hands

"**Yeah, really convincing. You looked hot together"** I said looking at Leah, she looked at the floor, still blushing.

Sam suddenly looked very serious now. He kept looking at Leah and she kept looking at him defiantly. I could feel the atmosphere tensing very fast, especially between Leah and Sam. She then turned her back on him and came to sit next to me; I was sitting at the other end of the porch with Seth and Jacob. Quil came to our side too and put his hand on Leah's shoulder.

"**Ok, now my turn, Sam truth or dare?"** said Embry, who was standing on the steps and smiling warmly at Sam, like he was trying to make things better

"**Uh, dare"** said Sam still looking at Leah, but then he turned to look at Embry and smiled

Embry looked away, thinking of a dare. He smiled and then walked over to Sam. He whispered something in his ear and Sam burst out laughing.

"**Ok, I'll do it"** he said

"**You'll do what, Sam?"** asked Jared, straitening from his sitting position

"**MOOOO!!!!"** Sam said opening his eyes at Jared

Embry burst out laughing

"**What the hell, Sam?"** asked Paul

"**Meow, purr-purr"** said Sam once more

We busted out laughing; Paul looked at Sam like he was demented: **"Emily, something's wrong with Sam!" **

"**MOOOO!!!!" **

"**What?! What's wrong Paul?!"** Emily coming running out of the house

"**He's acting weird"** Paul said. Apparently he hadn't caught that THIS was the dare

"**Sam, baby, what's wrong? Answer me, Sam"** Emily said going over to Sam and touching his face. She was getting more anxious by the minute

"**MEOW!! MOOOO!!!"** he said standing up and grabbing Emily by the waist

"**Emily, I have something to tell you and you too guys"** he said looking at us all. He took a deep breath

"**I KISSED A GIRL AND I LIKED IT, THE TASTE OF HER CHERRY CHAPSTICK**

**I KISSED A GIRL, JUST TO TRY IT, I HOPE MY BOYFRIEND DON'T MIND IT**

**IT FELT SO WRONG, IT FELT SO RIGHT**

**DON'T MEAN I'M IN LOVE TONIGHT**

**I KISSED A GIRL AND I LIKED IT, I LIKED IT"** he started singing and dancing randomly. Everybody was laughing so hard, including Emily.

"**Thank you, thank you very much"** he said impersonating Elvis and throwing kisses to people

"**You looked so stupid!"** laughed Quil

"**HEY! Don't call me stupid, you'll hurt my feelings"** said Sam putting his hand over his forehead dramatically

"**That was a great game"** said Collin calming down

"**Definitely the best one we've ever played"** answered Jacob

"**And all thanks to Lily, she suggested it"** said Leah, clapping her hands

"**YAY, LILY!!!"** everybody else cheered and clapped, I just laughed, they looked like a bunch of 5 year olds

"**You guys there are cookies in the kitchen, if you want"** said Emily, just when she had said the word cookies, everybody ran inside. I stood there stunned at how wild they were when it came to food.

Emily and Sam were the only ones left and they started to kiss each other. She was sitting in his lap; it was kinda cute, but also kinda nasty at the same time. I felt like I was invading their privacy by just being there, so I decided to go inside.

I walked over to the kitchen and found Jacob and Paul fighting over the last cookie on the tray. Everybody else were laughing and enjoying their cookies. I stood there looking at them, it was hilarious. But then I noticed, Seth looking at me with this eyes, it was like I was the only girl in the room and I just couldn't look away either. The intensity of his eyes kept me there looking at him.

"**Hey, I got you some"** said Embry coming up from behind me. He broke my trance and I was somehow grateful. I turned around and saw him holding five cookies, BIG chocolate chip cookies, my favorite and he knew it.

"**THANKS!"** I said taking them out his hands, they smelled unbelievable

"**You're welcome, sis, I know they're your favorites"** he said putting his arm around my shoulder. I ate the first cookie, it was SO good.

"**I love you"** Embry said looking at me. I swallowed

"**I love you too, Em"** I said giving him a hug **"You're an awesome, brother, and the best one I could've asked for" **

"**Yeah, same here" **he said kissing my hair

"**AHA, I GOT IT, I WON!!!! IT'S MY COOKIE!!!"** screamed Jacob running past us with the cookie on his mouth. I chuckled

"**Hey, stop running in my house!!"** said Sam when he saw Jacob jump over the chair that Paul had put in his way

"**We need to talk, Embry"** I said poking him in the chest

"**About? I think we pretty much talked about everything last night" **

"**But we didn't talk about you-know-who"** I said moving my eyes over to Leah

"**There is nothing to talk about her"** he said smiling involuntarily

"**I think you just proved with that little smile that there is something to talk about" **

He exhaled and rolled his eyes: **"Fine, let's go outside"** he mumbled, pulling me outside by the hand

"**Ok, what do you want to know?"** he asked as we sat down in the porch swing set

"**Do you like her? And don't you DARE deny it; I see how you act around her" **

He looked at me for several seconds. **"Yes, I do, but I don't think she interested in me and plus she's older, she'll just think I'm just a little boy with a stupid crush on her"** his face fell a bit and he pouted

"**Are you kidding me she TOTALLY likes you too"** his face lighten up and he smiled

"**Really?" **

"**Yep, but you didn't hear it from me…or Seth, he knows too."**

He narrowed his eyes **"Do you like him?" **

"**Who?"** even though I knew who he was talking about, I didn't want to be that obvious

"**Seth" **

"**NO!! How could I like him? I only met him yesterday"** and now I keep thinking about him. I was trying to be reasonable with my self, but the way I felt WASN"T reasonable. It was like something was pulling me to him but I don't know what it is

"**Ok, whatever, but I'm watching you two and my other friends, they're acting like dogs" **

"**Pun intended?"** I chuckled

"**Yeah, kinda"** he laughed too

We stayed quiet for a minute hearing the pack fight and laugh. I wonder what was Seth doing, fighting or laughing? Probably laughing, he was ALWAYS laughing, that's when I liked him best, laughing. Probably Embry was thinking what Leah was doing; he seemed to smile, every time we heard Leah shriek out of laughter. It was kinda funny; we were siblings who liked siblings, the oldest with the oldest and the youngest with the youngest. Then I heard Paul's shouts

"**Paul…he…um…asked me out"** I said quietly, it was better if he heard it from me than from Paul or somebody else

"**WHAT?!" **

"**Don't worry; I said no"** he was acting like a big brother now "Relax"

"**When was that?"** he asked looking away

"**This afternoon, while he was dressing back to his clothes. But I said no, he's too old for me and now I see that he's immature and not the smartest around. Not that I care, I love him…like a pack mate and a friend"** I added quickly when he reacted

"**I'm going to have a little talk with him right now"** he said getting up

"**No, don't you dare, Embry, you should keep my secrets hidden, I'm your sister" **I said pulling him by the hand so he would sit back.

He looked at me for several seconds **"Fine, but if he bothers you again, I WILL talk to him" **

"**Don't worry. He won't BOTHER me again. God!! You're acting like such a big brother" **I said it like it was a bad thing

"**Oh, really?"** he said tickling me

"**No, STOP!!! Please"** I said laughing my head off. It was so nice being with Embry, he was awesome. I loved him to death and I am so happy that I found him. This had made me much happier.

* * *

HI!!!!! I WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU FOR READING AND FOR REVIEWING, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT.

SO DO YOU LIKE IT SO FAR? TELL ME

DO YOU KNOW WHY LILY IS FEELING LIKE THAT ABOUT SETH AND WHY SETH LOOKS AT HER LIKE THAT?

ANYWAY, TELL ME BECAUSE I WANT TO KNOW YOU'RE ANSWERS AND I'LL TELL YOU IF YOU GOT THEM RIGHT AND I WILL ALSO ANSWER ANY OF YOUR QUESTIONS

ANYWAY, I LOVE YA ALL AND HUGS AND KISSES TO ALL

OH AND THE PLOT IS COMING PRETTY SOON ANAS YOU CAN SEE IT HAS ALREADY BEGUN TO DEVELOP.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"**Wanna go inside?"** Embry asked me, getting up

"**You go ahead, I have to call my mom"** I said taking my cell phone out of my pocket

"**Ok, see you in a few"** he said getting in through the screen door

I dialed my home number and after three rings, Jason answered

"**Hello"**

"**Hey, Jason, is mom there?"**

"**Maybe"**

"**Can you put her on?"**

"**Maybe" he was becoming so annoying**

"**Just get her, Jason" **

"**Maybe"**

"**Ugghhhh!!!! I'm not in the mood, just put her on the phone"** I think that he was the only person in danger of me losing my temper

"**Party-pooper"** he said handing over the phone

"**Honey, is everything ok?"** my mom asked alarmed

"**Yeah, I just called to tell you that I'll be home in an hour or two, ok?"**

"**Ok, are you having fun?" **

"**Totally, it's been awesome with Embry and his friends"** I said smiling, even though she couldn't see me

"**Why don't you invite them over tomorrow for lunch? I'm dying to meet them"**

"**Mom, are you sure? Because they EACH eat what we ALL eat in a day" **I said remembering lunch

"**I don't care; I'm in the mood for cooking"**

"**Ok, fine, I hope you know what you're getting yourself into" **

"**Ok, well, I'll see you later, bye" **

"**Ok, bye, mom"** I hung up first.

My mom gave me a lot of liberty because I had proven myself worthy of it. I had good grades; I was able to keep up with everything even though I was taking dance classes and was a full-time werewolf. And she also knew I could defend myself from anything and not because I was a werewolf and could easily kill anybody, but because I didn't think twice about danger. If I saw anybody or anything suspicious, I could easily defend myself. I had taken self-defense classes when I was 14, after my best friend, Tanya and her older sister, had both been mugged and raped in Seattle. The whole town was shaken up by that, especially my mom, since they were so close to us. But after I turned into a werewolf, she had no doubt in her mind that I could easily defend myself and others from anything and anyone.

I went back inside and found everybody in the living room, watching TV. It was one of those shows with the funny videos. I sat down on the floor next to Embry and Jacob.

"**So are you having fun?"** asked Jacob putting his arm around my shoulders. I heard someone from the other side growl or something like that.

"**Yeah definitely"** I said while Embry threw a deathly glare to Jacob, who immediately took his arm away from my shoulders

"**Good"**

I turned to look at Embry and whispered **"Could you be anymore obvious?" **

"**Sorry" **he said while turning to look at the TV.

I started to look through our group and saw Seth clenching and unclenching his fist and taking deep breaths. I wanted so badly to get up and help him relax

During the commercial, I told everybody of my mom's invitation and they all quickly agreed.

"**But we don't know where you live"** said Jared

"**I'll draw a map for you"** I said, I went o my car to look for some paper from one of my notebooks. I didn't want to bother Emily and force her to get up from her comfortable position in Sam's lap. I opened the trunk and looked through my old book bag from last year.

My cell phone started ringing, I jumped up and hit my head on the ceiling.

"**OW"** I said taking out the cell phone. It was my mom.

"**Hello" **

"**Oh, honey, I forgot to tell you that I found a house; near Mr. Atera, remember? We saw it for sale" **

"**Was it the white and brown one? That's great mom!" **

"**Yeah and they gave me a great deal for it" **

"**Are you gonna buy it so soon? Have you seen it?"**

"**Yeah, the day before yesterday, when you were with Quil. You're going to love it, you can have your own bathroom and your own balcony. You can go see it, if you want. The saleswoman is still there" **

"**Wow, that's so cool, mom!! Yeah, I'll go" **I said thinking about going with Embry, the others didn't know of my plans yet.

"**Ok, and um, Tanya and Josh came by to see you, I told them to come back later tonight" **

"**Uh, ok, I'll call them right now, mom, and thanks"** I said thinking about what I was going to tell my two best friends. How was I going to tell them about my plans to transfer to La Push High and moving down here?

"**Well, ok, honey, bye"**

"**Bye, mom"** I ripped one of the pages from an old notebook and took a pencil. I closed the trunk and sat on the porch.

I drew the directions and called Tanya, she had been my best friend since the FIRST grade, and I LOVED her to death. We had even promised to be each other's maids of honor in our weddings. I didn't know how I was going to tell her.

"**Hey, Lils, where have you been? I haven't seen you this last two days"**

"**Hey, Tay, I'm in…La Push**

"**What're you doing over there?" **

"**Visiting some relatives" I said, I'll tell her later of Embry**

"**Oh"**

"**Yeah, um, listen, we need to talk, it's important" **

"**What is it? Are you ok?" **

"**I'm fine, but Josh also needs to be there, tonight, 7:00pm, my house?" **

"**Ok, I'll tell him and we'll be there" **

"**Ok, well, see you later" **

"**I love ya, bye"**

"**Love ya, too"** I hung up and immediately the tears began to fall. This was going to be a bitter sweet experience. For one thing, I was gaining a brother and new friend, people like me, who understood me. But I was also going to lose my two best friends in the whole world. I wasn't going to lose them but I wasn't going to see them with that frequency when I move down here.

After a couple of minutes, I calmed down enough to go back inside. I'm pretty sure everybody had heard me crying and talking on the phone with Tanya so there was no point in hiding it. I walked back in and gave Jared the map.

"**Ok, now you know where I live"**

"**Thanks"** he looked at me with apologetic eyes

"**Listen, you guys, I have to go, it's getting late and I have some things to do"**

"**Ok, we'll see you tomorrow" **said Sam walking me to the door

I gave goodbye hugs to everybody, Paul's and Seth's had been the most awkward. Paul gave me a distant hug, it lasted less than a second and Seth's was long, warm and I wanted to stay in his arms forever. We gave each other a kiss on the cheek and hugged again. I'm not sure if people saw, but I'm pretty sure Leah noticed because I blushed after Seth put a lock of my hair behind my ear

"**Are you ok?"** asked Leah, when she gave me a hug

"**Kinda, but not really, but give me your number and I'll call you later" **

"**Ok"** she gave me her number and so did everybody else and I gave out mine. Now we could never lose communication with each other

"**Embry, come with me to a place"**

"**Ok, where are we going?"** he said as we walked to my car

"**A house, my mom's going to buy it" **

"**Oh, ok"** I could see the disappointment in his eyes. I couldn't even tell my mom of his offer

We drove over there and saw the saleswoman about to leave. I parked in front of her car and blocked it.

"**I'm sorry, but I was interested in seeing the house, you talked to my mom, Samantha Brown"** I said when I reached her

"**Oh, yes, of course"** she said, she turned around and walked over to the door. She had black hair and blue contacts (EW!), it clashed completely with her red power suit and pink chiffon coat. This woman needed fashion lessons and FAST

The house looked pretty big on the outside

"**Ok, so the house has 4 bedrooms, two of them with personal bathrooms and another one in the hall. Living room, dining room, kitchen and garage for two cars, with automatic doors"** I walked around and saw that it was also big inside. I went to see the bedrooms and saw the one my mom said was for me. It was gorgeous, and two times bigger than mine. I was already in love with it.

"**So, I guess, its official, you are now from La Push"** said Embry giving me a smile as we walked over to my car

"**Yep, I guess so"** I said

The ride back to Emily's was quiet, he could sense that I was sad and had decided to leave me alone. I really appreciated it. I needed some time to think and let it all sink in.

"**I'll see you tomorrow, bye"** he said getting out of my car, after giving me a hug

"**Bye" **

Now it was time to face one of the hardest things I will ever have to do, tell my friends I was moving away. I REALLY didn't want to do this, but I have to.

* * *

HI!!!! TO ALL AGAIN

THANK U FOR THE REVIEWS AND THE I'M HAPPY TO HAVE ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS. ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU REALLY LIKED IT AND JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.

**ANNOUNCEMENT:** I POSTED ANOTHER STORY, IT'S A ONE-SHOT , AND IT'S ABOUT HARRY POTTER, WELL MORE ABOUT RON AND LAVENDER, I DID IT WITH A FRIEND, SO PLEASE READ IT AND REVIEW, THAT'S IF YOU LIKE HP

THANK U AND I LOVE YA!!! HUGS AND KISSES


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The whole ride home, I was thinking of ways to tell my friends the news, but every time my eyes would water up and I had to stop at the edge of the road because the pain was unbearable.

When I arrived at 7:30 pm, I could see Josh's blue Toyota parked in the sidewalk and both Tanya and Josh sitting on the porch looking preoccupied. I parked in the garage and took a deep breath before getting out. I was feeling more and more nauseated with every step I took away from my car and closer to the house.

"**Hey, Lils"** they both chorused at the same time

"**Hey, guys"** I chuckled. I would definitely miss that** "Let's go up to my room" **I said opening the door with the keys

"**Hi, Mrs. Brown"** they both said, when they saw my mom running around the kitchen and making a list of things

"**Hey kids"** she said smiling and waving. Then she started looking in the fridge for ingredients

"**You guys go on ahead, I gotta talk to my mom"** I said ushering them forward. They went upstairs to my room; I could see Tanya twirling a strand of her highlighted black hair. She always did that when she was nervous. Josh was looking through his jet black hair, which fell in his eyes. It looked like he was watching out to see if somebody was watching him, he was maybe scared Jason would attack him out of nowhere, like he normally did when they came over.

"**So did you have fun, honey?" **

"**Yeah, mom. Is it official? Are we moving to La Push?"** I asked sitting on the counter

"**Yeah. I already gave a down payment for the house and enrolled you and Jason in school; I want to get settled in before school starts."** She continued making her grocery list

"**And what about your job?" **

"**They said I could get transferred to Forks, its closer to La Push than the Makah Reservation. I'll have the same pay and the same working hours" **

"**Oh, ok, because I wanted to talk to Josh and Tanya about our plans"** I said looking down

"**Oh, ok, honey, but you know…this isn't goodbye"** said my mother patting my thigh

"**I know, but they got to know too, they're my best friends" **

"**Ok, do what you think is best, Lily"** I got up, grabbed my bag and ran upstairs.

I saw my brother running from room to room and wondered what the heck he was doing, but right now, it didn't matter. I opened the door and saw Tanya sitting on my computer chair and Josh sitting on the floor against the bed.

"**So what was it that you wanted to talk to us about?"** asked Josh, moving to look at me

"**Um, listen, it's really hard for me to say this but…"** I took a deep breath and just blurted out everything. I told them about Embry, about his friends and about me moving down to La Push. Of course, I didn't tell them about the whole werewolf thing, I was supposed to keep that a secret.

I was crying by the time I finished, so was Tanya. Josh was trying to comfort us but you could still see his eyes glistening with tears. By now, we were all sitting on the floor in a circle.

"**I really am going to miss you, Lily"** said Tanya, drying up her tears

"**Yeah, me too, you guys. But it isn't like I won't see you again. You can still visit me and I'll definitely come around. And we'll tell each other everything, right?"** I said looking at them both

"**Right"** they both said

"**We've got to go, it's nine and we told our moms, we'll be home by 8:30"** said Josh getting up and wiping the few tears that escaped from his eyes.

"**Yeah, it is late. We'll talk tomorrow"** I said getting up and helping Tanya get up. Just when I was letting go of her hands, she grabbed me in this "bone-crushing" hug. Josh also joined us.

"**I'm really going to miss you, Lils, and your curly hair"** laughed Josh, messing up my hair. I laughed too.

I accompanied them to the door and we said goodnight. I turned the porch light on so my mother, who had gone to the 24-hour supermarket, could come back to the house, with a light on. I hadn't heard Jason since we got into my room, so he was probably already in his bed or playing video games in his room.

I got in my room and locked the door; I really just wanted to be alone right now. Well, not COMPLETEY alone, I wanted a certain someone to come and console me, but that person was too far away, Seth was too far away. I had been able to accept or you could say, conclude that I liked Seth, not as a friend, but as something more. I actually LOVED him with all my heart, all my soul, all my self. I didn't know if this was imprinting but it sure felt like it. I couldn't get him out of my mind and I didn't want him out of my mind. But I didn't know if he felt the same way, I thought it was supposed to be mutual, but I just didn't get that vibe from him. Well, sometimes I did and sometimes I didn't. It was like when he hugged me or touched me, I thought that maybe he liked me, but when he was mad at me, it felt like he hated me and I just couldn't deal with that.

I changed into my pjs; I had some plaid boxer shorts and a pink cami on. I put everything in its place and lay down in bed. I picked up my phone to call Leah. After it rang just one time, I decided to hang up. I couldn't talk t her now. So I sent her a text:

_Can't call u now_

_We'll talk 2morrow_

_--Lily_

I didn't want to talk to Leah right now; I wanted to talk to Seth. I wanted him to console me, but I didn't dare call him, I was too shy. I put my phone down on top of the nightstand and walked down to the kitchen and looked for something to eat in the fridge. I sat on the counter across from the window and started eating my banana yogurt. Then suddenly Jason ran into the kitchen, opened the fridge and started rummaging. He had a big piece of black cloth in his arms and he took out a bottle of ketchup and whole garlic. He closed the door and turned around to leave. He still hadn't noticed that I was sitting right next to him

"**HEY"** I said loudly

"**AAAHHH!!!!"** he jumped around and dropped everything he had in his hands. He looked like he was going to have a heart attack. He grabbed his chest and held on to the counter for support.

"**OH MY GOD, you scared me!"** he said catching his breath

"**What'cha doing?" **

"**Nothing"** he took his stuff and left the room in a flash. I could swear he was so weird sometimes, I don't even know how we could've been related.

I went to the sink to wash my spoon, when I notice a white SUV parked in front of my house. That wasn't my mom's car. The car looked oddly familiar and seeing it, sent a shock of electricity through my body. Then I saw a person walking past the window and into the backyard. I put the spoon on top of the counter and saw a tall figure walking very gracefully; it was a man, because they had short hair. I ran and went up the stairs to find my brother. I went into my room first to grab my keys and cell phone just in case we had to run away. I decided to first look through my open window. I always had my windows open because it was so hot to me. I liked the cold wind coming into my room during the night. I barely covered myself up with the sheets and always wore short item of clothe to bed like little camisoles, shorts and camis.

But now, I couldn't see anybody in the backyard, who could have possibly been that person?

I turned around to find my brother, but when I got near the door, the door started closing. I also felt the shock of electricity run through my body again. When it finally closed, that's when I saw the person that was walking through my backyard. I started to back away. I couldn't believe that HE was in MY house, in MY room.

* * *

HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK U ALL FOR WAITING SO MUCH FOR THIS NEXT CHAPTER, I KNOW IT'S REALLY SHORT BUT I'VE HAD A **REALLY **BUSY WEEK, I HAD LIKE **TWO** MENTAL BREAK DOWNS, BUT I JUST HAD TO UPDTAE FOR YOU AND HERE IT IS. TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT.

OK QUESTIONS THAT YOU MAY BE ASKING YOURSELF AND I CAN ANSWER FOR U, SO DON'T HESITATE IN ASKING, I **WILL** ANSWER THEM,

**1) WHO DO YOU THINK WAS BEHIND HER DOOR? (DRAMATIC MUSIC) **

**2) AND ARE YOU EXCITED THAT LILY FINALLY ADMITTED TO HERSELF THAT SHE'S IN LOVE WITH SETH? **

**3) WILL SHE ADMIT IT TO EMBRY AND POSSIBLY TO SETH, HIMSELF? **

**4) AND DO YOU THINK THAT SHE'S FEELING THE SYMPTOMS OF IMPRINTING?**

**5) AND HOW DO YOU THINK THE REST WILL REACT WHEN THEY FIND OUT ABOUT HER FEELINGS?**

YOU TELL ME AND I'LL TELL U IF YOU'RE RIGHT

****** PREVIEW OF THE CHAPTERS TO COME:**

THE HAPPY ENDING IS NOWHERE NEAR LILY AND SETH, WHAT DO U THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT? WHAT EVENT OR PERSON WILL RAIN ON THEIR PARADE? THE DRAMA IS JUST ABOUT TO START!

I KNOW, I'M SOOOO DRAMATIC, ONE OF THE MANY REASONS WHY I'M IN THE DRAMA CLUB


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"**Hey"** he said smiling. My heart had went down to my toes

"**What-t…are…you doing here, Seth?"** I stuttered as my heart started to beat again

"**Why did you come through my window?"** I said relaxing and smiling showing him that I was ok, now, and that I didn't mind him coming through my window.

"**Didn't you receive my text? I explained it there"**

"**I didn't receive any text from you"** I said sitting on my bed and motioning him to sit down, he sat on the computer chair

"**Check your phone"** he said with so much confidence and this I'm-totally-right kinda smile

"**But I didn't receive any texts"** I said grabbing my phone off the night stand. In the screen, it showed I had a new text message from Seth. Ok so he HAD sent me a text

_We need to talk_

_Coming through your window,_

_Don't want to bother your mom_

_--Seth_

"**Ok, so you did sent me a message"** I said putting down the phone

"**Told you so"** he said with a triumphant smile

"**Sorry, I was downstairs and I left my phone up here" **

"**It's ok"** he said looking at his hands. I did the same; I looked at my hands on my lap, that's when I remembered I was wearing boxers and a cami. HOW EMBARRASSING!!!! I grabbed one of the pillows and held it to my chest, to try and covered SOMETHING up. I felt so self-conscious with him here.

"**So what did you want to talk to me about?" **

"**I wanted to talk about…you and uh, me"** I can't believe he just said that!

"**Ok"** I said trying to hide my smile

"**Listen, did Sam or Embry ever explain to you imprinting?"** he said moving his chair closer to me

"**Uh, Sam did"** I said feeling this weird vibe between us

"**And do you what it feels like?" **he said putting his elbows on his knees and resting his head there

"**Like, that person is your soul mate, like one lifetime isn't enough to be with them, he or she is the one to hold you to the Earth, they're the only one you care about and love. They're the reason why you live"** and that exactly how I felt about him. I was really nervous when I said this; his proximity and this topic got me really nervous.

"**Yeah, something like that"**

"**Why are you asking me this?" **

"**Because, Lily, I um…" **he was really nervous, he could barely look at me. I was getting anxious

"**You what?"** I said in a shaky voice

He took a deep breath **"I don't know if you feel the same, but I imprinted on you"** he looked at me straight in the eye

I couldn't speak; did I seriously just hear him say that?! My eyes began to tear up and my hands began to shake

"**I knew you didn't feel the same"** he said getting up with slumped shoulders and walking over to my window. He had misinterpreted my silence

It took me a while before I could speak or even move

"**No, no, Seth, I do, I seriously do"** I said pulling him back, he had already had a leg out the window. My force had thrown us both on the floor and I feel on top of him

"**I do, Seth, I feel the same way, I just didn't know it was imprinting"**

"**Seriously?!"** he asked, his eyes with a beautiful glitter

"**Yeah, I didn't know what it was at first, but now I do"** I aid resting my head on his chest, he put his arms around me and held me tight to his body

"**You think your brother would be mad?"** he said helping me up and sitting on my bed

"**Probably, but that's just his brotherly instinct"** I said sitting next to him

"**I'm really glad you told me, Seth, if not I would've been completely in the dark and not knowing why I was feeling like this" **

"**I'm really glad I told you, too. I didn't know if you felt the same way but I just took a shot and it was definitely worth it"** he said taking my hand in both of his

"**Lily?"** he said after a couple of minutes of silence

"**Yeah, Seth?" **

"**I love you"** he said looking me in the eyes. WOW!!!!! I hadn't expected him to tell me so soon, boys didn't normally do this. My first and only boyfriend, Louise, told me AFTER I broke up with him

"**I love you, too"** I said leaning in and giving him a kiss on the cheek

"**So does this mean you're my girlfriend?"** he said with a smile

"**You just told me you love me, so I guess that implies that we're somehow together. Why, are you asking me?"** I giggled

"**Yeah" **

"**Well, then yes, I'll be your girlfriend"** I said. I got up to grab my camera from the computer desk, when I hear my mother saying good night to Jason, I knew she was coming over here, and what would she think when she saw Seth in MY room?

"**Seth, quick, hide, my mom's coming"** I said opening the closet for him to get in. He got tin there in a flash and closed the door

There was a knock on the door and my mother peered in

"**Good night, honey"** she said looking very tired

"**Good night, mom"** I waved, walking over to my bed with the camera hidden in my hand

She closed the door and went over to her room, when I heard the door of her room click, Seth came out and sat next to me in the bed

"**Pictures?"** I said showing my camera

"**Ok"** we started taking pictures together, and of each other

"**This is to remember this night forever"** he said while we saw the pictures

"**The night we first got together"**

"**Yep"** he said holding me closer and kissing my head. We were sitting Indian style (no pun intended), his arms around my waist and his chin resting on my shoulder

"**I should leave, it's getting late and you should sleep"** he said giving me a kiss on the cheek and slipping off the bed, he seemed reluctant to leave

"**No, don't go, please!!! I'm not tired and I can't let you drive at one in the morning all the way back to La Push"** I said, I didn't want him to leave either

"**Are you sure? You won't feel…uncomfortable?"**

"**Yeah, I'm sure and don't worry, we could watch a movie or play video games" **

"**Ok, but let me send a text to Leah"**

"**Ok"** I got up and turned on the TV. I searched and searched then settled for the kid's movie "Monster House"

"**There"** he said slipping into the bed next to me

My phone started to ring and I saw a new message from Leah:

_I told you so_

_Good night ;)_

_--Leah_

I laughed and so did Seth when I showed him the text

"**You told her you were spending the night here?" **

"**I told her I was spending the night at my girlfriend's and since you are my girlfriend" **

Just then I receive another text message from Leah:

_Gotta talk to u 2morrow_

_It's important! AAHHH!!!_

_--Leah_

And then another one followed immediately, this one form Embry:

_Finally, I did it_

_I followed ur advice and_

_She said YES._

_I love you and thanxs_

_--Embry_

I smiled to myself. Now I understood her previous message. Embry had asked Leah out and she said yes. I didn't know if Seth knew so we just continued watching the movie without another interruption.

* * *

At some point in the night, we fell asleep, I curled up against him.

"**Wake up, sleeping beauty"** the loveliest voice said to me in my dreams and I felt a slight pressure on my forehead

I woke up to find Seth's face inches away from mine. The sun playing with the color of his eyes. His arms still around me, holding me tight to his body.

"**Hey"** I said giving him a smile **"What time is it?" **

"**It's 9 am; I was just waking you up because I have to go"**

"**Why? You're not wearing the same clothes you were wearing yesterday at the beach. You could just say that you came early to help out" **I pouted

"**Or I could do that"** he said putting his hand around my cheek

"**Thank you"**

"**Anything for you, babe" **

"**Babe? Is that my new nickname?"** I laughed

"**Do you like it?"**

"**Yeah, I do, coming from you, it sounds nice"** I said with another laugh

"**You wanna meet my mom?"** I said slipping off the bed

"**What? Now? What would she say when she sees me coming down the stairs?" **

"**Don't worry, I got that all figured out"**

"**Ok, sure"**

"**Well, then let me go to the bathroom, change and I'll come back for you" **

"**I'll be waiting"** he said opening the door for me. Who said chivalry was dead?

* * *

HI!!!!!! TO ALL

I WANT TO THANK U ALL FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND FOR BEING SO PATIENT WITH ME WHILE I UPDATE

IM REALLY SURPRISED BY HOW MANY OF YOU GOT THE 1ST QUESTION RIGHT; I DIDN'T THINK IT WAS GOING TO BE THAT OBVIOUS.

MORE QUESTIONS COMING UR WAY

**1) DID YOU LIKE HOW THEY GOT TOGETHER?**

**2) HOW DO U THINK HER MOM WILL REACT?**

**3) DID YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER?**

**4) AND DO YOU LIKE THE IDEA OF TEXT MESSAGE COMMUNICTION, OR IS IT BETTER IF THEY TALKED?**

**5) WASN'T IT VERY EDWARDISH OF HIM TO ENTER THROUGH HER WINDOW AND SPEND THE NIGHT AT HER HOUSE? SHOULD I DO THAT MORE OFTEN OR SHOULD IT BE A ONE-SHOT THING, STAYING OVER AT HER HOUSE WITHOUT HER MOM KNOWING?**

**6) AND WAS IT VEY OBVIOUS THAT SETH WAS THE ONE BEHIND HER DOOR?**

I WOULD REALLY APPERCIATE IT IF YOU WOULD ANSWER THEM FOR ME AND I WOULD REPLY BACK

THANKS AND I LOVE YA ALL

HUGS TO ALL


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I turned back to my room because I had forgotten the clothes I was going to change into. I went in and found Seth lying on my bed with his eyes closed. He looked so peaceful; I tried making the less noise possible. He opened his eyes when I opened my closet.

"**Back so soon?"** he said

"**I forgot my clothes. What do you think I should wear?" **

"**I don't know, however you feel more comfortable, you'll always look beautiful" **

"**Thanks, how about this?"** I showed him a pink sundress

"**Or this?"** I showed him a tight purple bottom down plaid shirt with short sleeves

"**I like that shirt"** he said sitting up. I then picked out black shorts and dashed out of the room, I wanted the shorts to be a surprise.

After washing my hair and doing all my girl stuff, an hour had passed. I put my outfit together and walked back to my room. My brother had practically pushed me into my room, after he ran across the hall and into the bathroom with a bunch of weird things in his hands; I think I saw the ketchup bottle from last night tucked under his arm.

"**Missed me?"** I said as I got into my room and shut the door behind me

"**Every second"** said Seth, when he was using my computer. I walked to my closet and strapped on my black gladiator sandals

"**There, I'm done"** I said standing in front of him, waiting so he could finish with my computer. He looked at me and his eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his face

"**Whoa, you look…wow!!" **

"**Thanks"** I giggled. I wasn't used to having guys tell me I looked beautiful. He pulled me, so I could sit on his lap

"**You look beautiful and I love you with all my heart and soul"** he said kissing my shoulder

"**I love you too SO MUCH"** I said giving him a hug

"**Come on, I got to go down, my mom might need my help**" I said getting up from his lap

"**Ok and ho do I get downstairs?" **

"**Well, you go down the window and knock on the front door; I'll open it and introduce you" **

"**And then I'll tell your mother everything and after I'll help you prepare everything" **

"**See you soon" **I said blowing him a kiss from my door and then closing it. I left him to go down the tree next to the window. That's how he had gotten into my room, in the first place

"**Hey…mom"** I aid as I saw her running around the kitchen, preparing lunch

"**Hey, honey, I'm busy, so can you grab some breakfast and help me out?"** she said as she took out two pies from the stove and put in two badges of unbaked cookies

"**Ok"** I opened he fridge and got out a yogurt, this time peach. That's when I heard a knock on the door

"**Is that them?" **

"**No, they're coming later, I'll get it"** I practically ran to the door. As soon as I opened it, Seth got me in this bear hug and lifted me off my feet

"**Hey"** he said

"**Hey, come in!"** I pulled him by the hand and into the kitchen

"**Uh, mom, I want you to meet someone"** I said holding Seth's hand

"**Hi"** my mom said when she saw us holding hands. Her smile was bigger than ever

"**Mom, this is Seth Clearwater, Sue's son" **

"**Hi, nice to meet you"** Seth held out his hand

"**Samantha; nice to meet you"** she shook his hand

"**Mom, do you have a minute?"**

"**Uh, sure honey"** she walked over to the living room, me and Seth followed. I was SO nervous, my mom and I had always been really close and I always told her everything. She sat on the couch on the armchair and Seth and I sat on the couch next to her

"**Mom, we want to tell you something" **

"**Mrs. Brown, I need to tell you something VERY important" **

"**Yeah? What is it?"** she said with a reassuring smile

"**I trust that Sam told you about imprinting, Mrs. Brown**"

"**Yes, he did"** you could see suspicion in her eyes

"**Well, what I wanted to say is that…I imprinted on your daughter, Lily"** he said taking my hand

"**And I imprinted on him too, Mom" **

From her expression, you couldn't figure out if she was mad, sad, happy or ANYTHING. She just looked at us

"**Mom?" **

"**OH MY GOD!! Honey, I'm so happy for you, I can't believe this happened!"** she said jumping off the chair and pulling me into a hug

"**Thanks, mom"** I was so relieved that my mom had accepted this

"**Come here, Seth"** she said opening her arms o include him in our hug. He walked over and hugged her

"**I'm so happy for you two, but you so know we need to talk about this later tonight, right?" **

"**Yes, mom" **

"**I mean, you two are just 16 and being able to find the person that's right for you, it's just amazing. You'll have such a happy life together"** my mom babbled on and on.

She was more excited than us. My mom had always wanted the best for me, even with guys. She wanted me to have everything she didn't have at my age. She guided me through the right path and I loved her so much. I didn't need a father; my mom was more than enough. That's what got me so close to her, she being everything to me

"**Have you had any breakfast, Seth?"**

"**Uh, no"** he looked at me and smiled

"**Lily, can you make something for him, while I continue cooking?" **

"**Sure, what do you want?" **

"**I don't know, anything; I don't care" **

"**Don't bother in asking, Seth, just tell me; a sandwich, cereal, fruit, what?"** I pressured

"**A sandwich?"** it sounded more like a question than an answer

"**One?"** I KNEW he wasn't going to eat JUST one

"**Can I have two?" **

"**Of course you can, babe"** I said using his nickname. I smiled at him

"**Thanks"** he aid with a chuckle

"**No problem"** I got up and prepared his sandwich with EVERYTHING, ham, cheese, tomatoes, mayonnaise and lettuce. I knew that he wasn't going to eat just two, so I prepared three. My mo had been throwing me weird glances, combined with weird smiles. She did this when I first introduced her to Louise, my first boyfriend.

I found him setting up the picnic tables in the backyard. He was draping them with red and white plaid table cloths and placing plates in their places.

"**Here you go, I made you three just in case"** I handed them to him

"**Thank you so much" **

"**Sit down, I'll continue here"** I said pushing him to sit down

"**No, I'll continue when I finish"** he said pulling me so I would sit on his lap

"**Seth, don't worry, relax, eat"** I pushed off of him

"**When I finish, I'll help you"** he said letting me go

"**Ok, no problem"** I continued and finished before he finished eating

"**Let's go inside and help your mom"** Seth took my hand and led me inside

We walked together to the kitchen and when my mom saw us hand in hand, she couldn't contain her happiness

"**Mom, what can we help you with?"**

"**Well, you could prepare the salad. And when you're finished you could take all of this out"** she pointed to the counter and you could see HUGE amounts of food. There was everything: chicken, beef, rice and beans, spaghetti, hot dogs AND hamburgers. My mom took out a humongous bowl and put it next to the unprepared salad. I started chopping everything up while Seth would mix. There was SO much food and she wasn't finished yet, she still was baking pies and cookies.

"**The pack is going to love this"** exclaimed Seth

"**Oh, I'm sure of that" **

* * *

**HI!!!!!!! TO ALL**

**So on the next chapter, we're going to reveal what Jason is up to with the ketchup and the garlic, so watch out for the next update. And the next chapter is where the plot is shown so watch out for it. **

**Questions that you should definitely answer:**

**1) Do you have any idea as to what the plot is going to be?**

**2) Did you like the whole Seth and Lily fluff?**

**3) And did you like her mom's reaction? Where you expecting that?**

**4) And you guys know the part where her mom says that they'll talk about it later, what do you think her mom should talk to her about? Tell me because I have NO idea what to put there!!**

**5) And did all the food in this chapter make you hungry? Because I was SO hungry when I was writing it**

**IMPORTANT: **

****** I have three new poll in my profile so please vote, because it is of vital importance for the story, I need you all to vote, I need at least 10 people to vote on it for me to continue with the story. You do want me to continue with the story, right? HUH? HUH? **

**Anyway, I love ya all for reading and reviewing, I love you so much for that, so I'll give tons of hugs and you can divide the food mentioned earlier among yourselves, but remember NO fighting, don't be like the pack, they fight over a chocolate chip cookie!!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

At one, I received a call form Embry, telling me that they would be arriving in around 5 minutes. I ran to my room and freshened up. Seth stayed down to talk to my mom. I was so happy they were getting along so well, now all there was to do was tell the pack. I was so nervous as to how they would react. I knew Leah would be ecstatic. Bout how would Embry and Paul react? That was my biggest worry.

"**Hey, the pack's here"** Seth said after knocking on my open door. He took my hand and together, walked down the stairs.

My mom was in the backyard, trying to get everything perfect. She was such a perfectionist. I opened the door and found everybody getting out their cars, there were two more people, they were both girls, well, one was a woman and the other I supposed was Jared's girlfriend, because they were holding hands.

"**HEY!!!"** Leah came running towards me and we hugged

"**Hey"** I laughed **"Thanks for coming" **

"**No problem" **

She let me go and then Embry came to hug me too

"**Hey, lil sis" **

"**Hey; congratulations" **

"**On what?" **

"**You know"** I said pocking his stomach

"**Oh, thanks. Hey, you don't mind that we brought more people, right?"**

"**No, of course not" **

I said hi to everybody else and let them inside

"**Whoa, nice house!!"** said Jacob

"**Thanks, um, we're going to eat outside to have more space" **

I saw Paul give Seth a dark look, but Seth just smiled. He and Leah were walking together with Embry close behind with Quil, Collin and Brady.

"**Ok, everybody this is my mom, Samantha"** I said taking my mom by the hand and introducing her

"**Hi"** she said in a small voice but with a big smile

"**And this is…where's Jason, mom?"** I said looking around the yard; he was supposed to be here by now

"**I don't know, honey, I haven't seen him all morning" **

"**Ok, well, forget it"** he could be so rude sometimes

"**Ok, mom, well, this is Jacob, Quil, Collin, Brady, Leah, Paul, Seth, you already know Sam, Emily, Jared and…"** I said not knowing her name. She was hanging on to Jared's arm and it looked like she wasn't going to let go anytime soon

"**Kim, my name's Kim"** she said with a smile. She was very pretty, in a subtle kinda way

"**Kim, and this is Embry, my brother, mom"**

"**Hi, nice to meet you"** he said moving forward and extending his hand

My mom took his hand but pulled him into a hug **"It's so nice to finally meet you" **

"**You too, Mrs. Brown. And this is my mom-"**he said

"**Mandy?"** my mom asked looking at his mom

"**Sam?"** Embry's mom asked, they looked at each other and started laughing and hugging

"**You two know each other?"** Embry and I asked at the same time. We also laughed

"**Yeah, we went to high school together"** my mom said

"**Cool"** said Collin

"**And apparently, got pregnant by the same guy"** finished Embry's mom

"**This is completely unbelievable, why don't we all sit down and eat?"** said my mom

* * *

"**That was really good, Mrs. Brown"** said Quil, rubbing his tummy. There was NOTHING left at all. My mom was left with her mouth hanging open when she saw that 20 minutes after we had sat down, all the food was in somebody's plate

"**Thanks"** she and Mandy went inside the house to talk and left us alone

"**Um, you guys, we got something to tell you"** I said holding Seth's hand under the table. Everybody turned to look at us

"**Yeah?"** Embry said suspiciously. Leah looked like she was going to burst out of happiness. Apparently Kim knew also for she too was smiling big

"**Um…Seth and I imprinted on each other"** I said, looking at Seth.

Kim, Leah and Emily squealed and giggled. Everybody had smiles in their faces, except Embry and Paul. Embry was very serious, Leah put her arm around him to comfort him and Paul looked disappointed. I felt bad for him. He had just asked me out and now I was with one of his friends.

"**Ok, cool"** said Embry, which meant that he had approved. I was SO HAPPY!!!!!!

"**Oh, thank you, thank you"** I said repetitively as I hugged him, his approval meant so much to me

"**Congratulations"** said Paul as did everybody else

"**Thanks"** Seth and I said. I was really thankful that everybody here was ok with it. It wasn't like I cared, but it made things much easier if they were ok with it.

"**Now, WE got something to say"** said Leah looking at Embry

"**Don't tell me you two imprinted on each other too?"** said Brady

"**No, but we ARE dating"** Embry said

"**WHAT?! I tell you I imprinted on Lily and you don't tell me that you're dating Embry?"** asked Seth, kinda pissed

"**Well, I was going to TELL you, but seeing as you weren't home last night, I told you now!"** she said, looking just as pissed

"**Lee, calm down. Wait, where were you, Seth?"** asked Embry looking from to Seth

"**He, um, was here"** I said trying to move so Seth was behind me

"**WHAT?!" **

"**Ok, calm down, I know what you're thinking but NOTHING happened we JUST watched a movie"** Embry looked furious. Everybody else just stayed quiet

"**Plus, I was the one to tell him to spend the night; it was TWO in the morning!" **

He took deep breaths **"Ok, fine, I'm sorry, I overreacted" **

"**It's ok"** I assured him

"**Told you he was going to be mad"** said both Leah to Embry and Seth to me. I laughed

"I got something else to say. I'm moving down to La Push with my mom and Jason, I've already enrolled in high school and we've bought a house and everything"

"**THAT'S SO COOL!!"** Seth said hugging me

"**YAY!!! Now we can have sleepovers"** said Kim, over this last two hours we had gotten really close, just like Leah and I that first day

"**YAY!!"** exclaimed Leah

"**So where are you going to live now?"** asked Quil

"**It's like three houses down from your grandpa's house"**

"**Oh, really? That's so cool!! I live next door and Jacob and Paul live down the street"**

"**Cool, we can all be neighbors now" **

**Uh, you guys, since we're sharing news now, I think I should say mine"** Sam said seriously. You could tell they were bad news

"**Bad news?"** asked Collin

"**Yep, horrible news" **

"**What's wrong?"** asked Jared

"**Um, last night, Paul and I were patrolling the town and we found a scent…a vampire scent"**

"**Was it one of the Cullens?"** asked Emily

"**No, it wasn't. They weren't even vegetarians, if you know what I mean"** answered Paul

"**How do you know?"** I asked, they all smelled the same to me

"**Because the Cullen's scent isn't mixed with human blood, unlike this one. And this one had a very strong human scent, it had just fed"** everybody became very somber, my heart started to race and my breath came short. Who had been the poor person that had to suffer this horrible fate? Seth put his arms around me and whispered soothing words to me

"**We're going to start patrolling again and we need everybody on the job, including you, Lily"** said Sam

"**Ok"**

"**No, Sam, I can't let that happen"** said Seth holding me closer

"**Seth, I can take care of myself" **

"**Yeah, Seth. How about you two patrol together with Jacob?" **

Seth stayed quiet and until he finally agreed

"**Welcome to the pack, Lily"** said Collin

"**BLEEHHHHHHH!!!!!!"** my stupid annoying brother, Jason had jumped out from behind Jacob, Paul and Quil, who had been sitting in front of me, dressed as a VAMPIRE. He had ketchup all over his mouth to simulate blood. He had dark make up all over his face, MY make up, garlic hanging around his neck and was dressed completely in black with a black cape

"**AAAAHHHHH!!!!"** all of us girls had screamed and the guys jumped up to protect us. I almost had a heart attack. I was just receiving the news that a sadistic vampire was in town and now my brother does this.

"**I'll kill you, you little twerp!!!"** I got up and ran after him. I ran behind him through the house. In the living room, I was able to tackle him

"**One day, Jason…one freaking day, you're going to push me TOO FAR and you're going to be sorry!!!"** I said sitting on top of him, as he tried to wiggle out

* * *

**HI!!!!!! TO ALL AGAIN**

**I KNOW IT'S BEEN LONG SINCE I LAST UPDATED BUT I'VE HAD A LOT OF THINGS TO DO. SO HERE IT IS AND I HOPED YOU LIKED IT. **

**ANYWAY, YESTERDAY I WENT TO A TWILIGHT DVD RELEASE PARTY AND IT WAS AWESOME, I WENT WITH A BUNCH OF FRIENDS AND MET EVEN MORE FRIENDS. IT WAS SO COOL!!!!!! I LOVED IT. DID ANY OF YOU GO TO ONE??? PLEASE TELL ME ABOUT YOU'RE EXPERIENCES, I WANT TO HEAR ABOUT THEM**

**HERE IN THIS CHAPTER WAS JASON'S LITTLE PRANK**

**I'M TOO TIRED TO POST QUESTIONS, SO I WON'T POST ANY, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN'T REVIEW PLEASE DOOOO!!!! AND IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, I'LL BE HAPPY TO ANSWER THEM **

**ANYWAY, I BAKED NEW COOKIES FOR YOU AND I'LL SEND THEM IN PM REPLIES OR REVIEW REPLIES. I LOVE YA ALL SOOO MUCH AND SEND YOU LOTS OF HUGS!!!!! **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"**Lily, I already told you I was sorry!"** Jason said as I dragged him back to the yard

"**Sorry doesn't cut it, little brother"** I was REALLY pissed. He always chose the perfect moments to ruin everything. That's why my friends were afraid of coming over

"**Everybody, this is my little brother, Jason"** I said when we arrived in front of everybody. They were very shaken and disturbed of what had just happened

"**Apologize, Jason"** I said nudging him

"**I'm sorry, everybody"** he said looking down at the floor

"**Aww, its ok, little buddy"** said Jacob kneeling next to him

Out of nowhere, Jason took out the infamous bottle of ketchup and splashed Jacob all over the face

"**You little ASS!!!"** yelled Jacob falling backwards

"**MUAHAHAHA!!"** Jason slipped away from my grip and ran away

"**Oh, my god, I'm so sorry, Jacob. Come to the kitchen so you can clean up"** I said helping him up. This time Jason had gone TOO far. Boy, was I going to give him hell tonight. Everybody else was trying to hold their laughter or had their mouths hanging open

"**It's ok, I can do it myself"** he said walking into the house

I sat down next to Seth, and he put his arms around me

"**Oh, my god, that was so embarrassing"** I put my hands in my face to cover up the blushing

"**Don't worry, ALL little brothers are embarrassing"** Leah said patting my leg

"**HEY!!"** exclaimed Seth

"**Listen, Lily, tonight we're all going to patrol tonight, so you can get the hang of it and then I'll tell you when's your turn again"** said Sam

"**Prepare to have NO personal life"** murmured Leah

"**What time?" **

"**In like two hours, so talk to your mom and we'll meet in the woods next to the beach in La Push" **

"**Do we all have to go?"** asked Jared, who was kissing Kim's cheek

"**Please Sam?"** begged a giggling Kim

"**Ugh, fine, you two, but you have to be there by 8:00pm, Jared"** accepted Sam

"**Ok"** he smiled and kissed Kim again

"**You know, Lily, your brother is so lucky he's not MY brother, because I would've killed the little…"** said Jacob coming back ketchup-free

"**Just say it"**

"…**ASS!" **

"**Listen, we'll go now and let you talk to your mom, ok, Lily?"** said Sam getting up, everybody else did the same, except Seth

"**Ok, well, I'll see you guys soon and thanks for coming" **

"**No, thank YOU for the food"** said Quil. They turned to leave and go their way

"**Call me when you get to decorate your new room"** called out Kim as she left

"**Ok!"** I got up too with Seth and walked into the house to look for my mother and tell her about tonight.

"**Mom?" **

"**In the living room"**

I saw my mom lying on the couch with her hand over her eyes. She looked exhausted

"**Mom, I'm patrolling tonight"**

"**Why?"** my mom looked alarmed

"**Because…Sam wants to teach me everything"** I couldn't bear to tell her there were vampires in town.

"**Ok, do you know when you'll be back?" **

"…**no" **

"**It would probably be in the morning, but don't worry, Mrs. Brown, I'm going to be there and I'll protect her" **intervened Seth, my mom seemed to relax…a little. I knew what she was thinking about me staying out late with Seth

"**Ok, but be careful…the both of you" **

"**Thanks, mom!"** I said, I gave her a kiss and went upstairs with Seth

"**You should probably change into something less formal"** said Seth as I closed the door of my room behind me

"**Like what?"** I sat down next to him on the bed

"**Well, Leah wears some raggy shorts and a t-shirt" **

"**And what do you wear?"**

"**Shorts"**

"**Only shorts?" **

"**Yeah, it's easier"** he shrugged. OMG!! I would get to see him shirtless AGAIN!!

"**Why do we need to wear something in specific?" **

"**Well, we don't but its easier when you have something to slip on and that's it you're done than to put layers and layers of clothes"**

"**And you have a cord or some kind of string? A strong one"** he asked again

"**No, why?" **

"**To tie your clothes to your leg when you phase. I have a spare one, it's yours" **

"**Thanks" **

I got off the bed and looked for some shorts and a shirt while Seth went downstairs to his car to change. Since I couldn't find anything, I got some old jeans that were too short and cut them. I looked for an old tee and found one I hadn't used in months; it was from a charity event fro homeless people. I change into some old beat-up pair of white tennis shoes and dashed downstairs.

"**Bye, mom, see you later" **

"**Bye, honey. Oh and when you come back, if you're not too tired I want you to start packing up your room"**

"**Ok"**

"**I'm ready"** I said to Seth as I locked the front door

"**Get in, we'll drive over there and then phase"** he had already changed to his shorts but kept his shirt. He opened the door for me and then slipped into his own side

I slipped into the passenger seat of his SUV as he started the car. As he drove down the road, he took my hand and kissed it. Then he kept holding on to it.

* * *

When we got to First Beach, the vampire stench was so strong that I gagged easily. Sam and Paul were right; the scent was different, less sweet more sour. As we headed into the woods, Seth let go of my hands

"**I'll leave you to phase, I'll be over there doing the same" **

"**Don't go too far"** he kissed my head and went deeper into the woods.

Just then I heard two howls coming from the woods. I looked around and slowly took of my clothes and tied them around my ankle, just like Seth had explained to me. I thought about how Jason had almost given me, Emily, Kim and Leah a heart attack earlier today and I immediately started shaking in anger. I let the fire of the rage overcome me and soon I had exploded out of my skin and into my wolf form.

"_**Lily, is that you?"**_ asked a voice inside my head, it sounded like Jacob

"_**Uh…"**_

"_**You're one of us!"**_ exclaimed another voice, it was Quil

Then a rumble of voices erupted in my head, it was very confusing and disorienting. I could see different angles of the same place. It looked like a clearing.

"_**You guys, cool it, don't you see you're confusing her?"**_ said a charming voice, this one I would recognize anywhere, it was Seth

I saw a picture of myself. I was a tall, blond wolf like animal, sitting in the ground. The expression on my face was one of confusion. Then I saw an image of myself sleeping in Seth's arms; I was seeing into Seth's mind

A growl could be heard far away

"_**Keep your thoughts to yourself, Seth"**_ growled Embry. Then I saw a picture of my self looking very vulnerable; I was crying on his shoulder; it was the first time we met.

"_**Sorry"**_ a sandy colored wolf came to stand next to me. I could see it was Seth because of his eyes. He gave me a grin and moved his head to the side

"_**Come, let's go find the others"**_ and together we took off running through the forest. The wind in my fur felt so good; it felt so freeing running like this. I felt so…independent when I was running as a wolf

**

* * *

**

**HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PEOPLE OF **

**THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT**

**SO I HOPED YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER AND SEE, THEY FINALLY PHASED INCLUDING LILY. DID YOU LIKE IT, PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU DID. NOTHING WOULD BRING ME UP FROM MY DEPRESSIVE STATE THAN REVIEWS AND ALL OF YOU TELLING ME IF YOU LIKED IT.**

**OK, SO I'M NOT DEPRESSED BUT I AM OH SO SAD, LIKE REALLY SAD, I HAVEN'T EVEN LAUGHED AT ANYTHING IN THE WHOLE DAY. AND I LAUGH AT ANYTHING EVEN THE WORD PIE!**

**OH AND WASN'T JASON MEAN TO JACOB? AND POOR LILY SHE MUST HAVE BEEN SO EMBARRASSED!**

**ANYWAY, PLEASE REVIEW AND HAVE SOME COOKIES, MY TREAT. AND THOSE WHO HAVEN'T VOTED IN THE POLL, PLEASE DO!!!**

**LOVE YA ALL**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"_**How come I can hear you guys now and not before?"**_ I asked

"_**Because you're now officially from this pack. Before we didn't know you had phased, so we didn't accept you"**_ explained Sam

"_**Nice to feel appreciated"**_ I said kidding

"_**HEY! We didn't know there was a person on the Makah Res. Who was actually Quileute"**_ complained Sam

"_**I know, I was just kidding" **_

"_**Oh, sorry" **_

"_**You can read my mind, you should've known"**_

By then Seth and I had arrived to a clearing full of enormous werewolves, the majority were taller than I was, except a gray one

"_**Wow, you're even pretty in wolf form"**_ Leah said, the gray, small wolf came to stand next to me. We were both exactly the same height.

"_**Sorry I'm late"**_ a light brown wolf had emerged from the woods, it was Jared

"_**Finally"**_ muttered Paul

"_**HEY! I was dropping Kim off at her house"**_ Just then there was a whole slideshow/video of Kim and Jared, when he was "dropping" her off; it looked like he was going to eat her face.

"_**EW!!!!!" "OH, MY GOD" "That is SO disgusting"**_ everybody complained

"_**Everybody calm down. Jared, keep your thoughts to yourself, please"**_ said Sam. He turned to face me. GOD! he was so big and different than the rest. His fur was coal black; he could totally blend in the night, if he closed his eyes.

"_**Ok, so now, Lily, what we do is follow the vampire scent. See if we can find it and if you do, DO NOT attack until you have half the pack to back you up. Rip them to pieces and burn them, that's how you kill them. You can patrol La Push and the Makah Reservation, but you CANNOT pass the Treaty Line over to Forks, that's the Cullens' territory. Any questions?"**_

"_**Uh, not really"**_ This looked pretty easy

"_**Ok, well, in any case, just ask and somebody will help you"**_

"_**Ok, thanks" **_

"_**Now, let's divide into groups" **_he turned to look at the whole group _**"Collin/Brady/me-south of town, Jacob/Quil-north of town, Paul/Jared- north of woods, Seth/Leah- south of woods, and Embry/Lily- beach, ok?" **_

Everybody agreed, I was so glad I was paired up with Embry, but I sorta felt reluctant to leave Seth, I also got that feeling from him

"_**Oh, and Lily? Make sure NO ONE sees you"**_ warned Sam as he made his way off with Collin and Brady. Everybody wished me good luck on my first patrol as I made my way out with Embry

"_**Race you to the beach"**_ Embry said

"_**You're on"**_ and with that, we shoot out through the woods together, back to the beach. Soon Embry was out of view and I had won the race. I laughed at the top of my…mind? and everybody cheered for me. Just then Embry came through the woods and pinned me to the sand

"_**Get off of me!"**_ I laughed. He did as I asked but then started dragging me by my tail

"_**Hey, cool it, you two, focus!"**_ said Sam

"_**Sorry"**_ we said at the same time. We quickly started sniffing the beach, the vampire scent was all over it. It was disgusting!!!

"_**Did you see her running? She was faster than Sam or Jacob"**_ Collin said to Brady

"_**Hey, nobody's faster than me!"**_ exclaimed Jacob

"_**I am"**_ said Leah

"_**Ok, well, nobody's faster than me EXCEPT Leah" **_

"_**And Lily"**_ everybody else said

"_**You guys, I'm not that fast, I've always ran like this"**_ I said

"_**Even better. Watch out, Leah, she might just give you a run for your money"**_ exclaimed Paul

"_**Hey, I'm not looking for any competition. I could care less if I was the fastest person in the pack" **_

"_**We know, we're just kidding. You should've known, you can read our minds" **_said Collin

"_**But it's still true"**_ said Quil

Just then, when Embry and I had gone our separate ways, I found a trail that looked recent. So I continued following it, it went deeper into the woods.

"_**You guys, I think I found something"**_ I said getting creeped out. I could see trails of blood, human blood on the floor and on the trees

"_**Lily, where are you?"**_ I showed them a view of the place where I was

"_**Ok, I'll be there soon"**_ said Seth, I saw him running like lighting, just as everybody was thinking of where I was

The hair on my back was standing. Embry and Seth burst through the trees at the same time. They both started sniffing the whole place

"_**Someone was just killed"**_ announced Embry

"_**Not long ago, at that, maybe 2 or 3 hours ago"**_ said Seth

I started backing away; I couldn't stand the sight or the smell. I was starting t get over all this vampire business… just a little bit. I decided that now was when I got over my fear, so instead of backing away, I continued following the scent farther away, away from everybody, away from Embry, away from Seth.

The trail took me in circles, I could sense the others behind me, but I couldn't stop to wait for them, I had to get to the bottom of this NOW.

"_**Lily, stop"**_ said Sam, I could sense the alarm in his voice, but I just couldn't stop.

The scent got stronger and stronger; everybody was telling me to stop. As I made my way through the woods, I found the most horrific scene in front of me. There were two mangled bodies scattered all over the place. They had been ripped to pieces, damaged beyond recognition. I was frozen on my tracks; soon everybody was by my side. They too found this very disturbing; Collin and Quil had gone away because they were sick to their stomachs. Sam, Jared, Paul and Jacob began to circle the place to find the scent of the vampire, but it just continued going in circles. The vampire had gone to a lot of trouble trying to confuse us, it definitely achieve its goal. We were totally confused, disoriented and disgusted. Right now, I couldn't even think about being mad at Jason, just thinking that this could've been him, made me completely hysterical. I could hear that this was also going through everybody's mind too. Everybody was so relieved that these bodies didn't belong to their loved ones or anybody they knew.

"_**He's not here anymore, got the damn job done and left, but not far away"**_ announced Sam, he was furious

"_**Listen, girls, Collin, Quil, Embry, go, get out of here, you can take the next shift"**_ I was more than glad to leave and so were Leah and Embry and Quil. Collin wasn't too happy about that, he didn't want to face his parents right now. His parents didn't know about the whole werewolf thing and he was sure to get grounded for being out so late.

"_**Can't I just stay, Sam, please? Make someone else go"**_ pleaded Collin

"_**Are you sure you can handle it?" **_

"_**Yes, it just took me by surprise, that's all" **_

"_**Ok, fine, Seth, you go. But I want you all back at 12 pm" **_

The guys stayed there to phase, while Leah and I decided to run, far away from the horrible scene.

"_**Seth, give me the keys. I'll take Lily home. You could leave with Embry"**_ said Leah

Seth thought about it for a second _**"Ok, but be careful, the two of you. I'll leave the keys under the car"**_

"_**Bye, be careful"**_ said Embry said reluctantly

We felt the guys' thoughts fade

"_**Come on, I'll show you a place I always go to relax"**_ she showed me this clearing. It had a lake in the middle and a water fall at the back and behind was a small cave hole, covered by the curtain of water.

I didn't it a second thought and we shot through the forest, running side-by-side. It felt effortless running like this. Leah was so fast and I was able to keep up with her easily.

"_**See, we ARE the fastest of the pack"**_ she laughed, a forced laugh. I chuckled, but I just couldn't erase the horrible scene from my mind and neither could she.

* * *

HELLO PEOPLE!!!!!!

I'M SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE SOONER, BUT ITS JUST THAT I'VE HAD A REALLY BUSY WEEK, WITH TEST FROM ALL MY FOUR CLASSES AND LIKE THREE PROJECTS, BUT HERE IT IS. I HOPE U LIKE IT AND PLEASE REVIEW.

SO DO YOU THINK SOMETHING WILL HAPPEN TO LEAH AND LILY???

DO YOU KNOW WHO THE PITYLESS VAMPIRE IS? (YOU MUST KNOW IF YOU VOTED ON THE POLL)

SHOULD SETH AND EMBRY HAVE LEFT LEAH AND LILY GO?

ANYWAY, JUST TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU GUYS FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER, I PLAN TO UPDATE THE OTHER CHAPTER REALLY SOON!!!

OH AND I RECOMENED ALL OF YOU TO READ THREE BOOKS:

--A GREAT AND TERRIBLE BEAUTY BY LIBBA BRAY

--LOOKING FOR ALASKA BY JOHN GREENE

--PAPER TOWNS ALSO BY JOHN GREENE

THEY'RE AWESOME BUT JOHN GREENE IS PROBABLY RATED LIKE R OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT, ITS VERY STRONG IN CONTENT

BUT ALL OF THEM ARE REALLY GOOD

LOVE YA ALL FOR YOUR COMPREHENSION AND HUGS AND COOKIES TO ALL

---LAPRINCESASM


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"_**Oh my god, this place is beautiful"**_ I said looking at the image I had seen in Leah's mind, in the real

"_**I know right?" **_she went behind a tree and phased back. She came out in her underwear and her bra only. She ran and then jumped into the lake

"**You coming?"** she said with a smile and a laugh

"_**Oh my god!! Is that Leah?"**_ I heard some of the guys think as I looked at Leah and nodded

"_**Get out of my head, you pervs!!!"**_ I ran behind a tree and did the same. I quickly put my underwear and bra on and dumped my clothes next to Leah's

I jumped in and felt so much more relaxed. This place was completely amazing. We swam around and giggled over stupid girly stuff for over an hour.

Suddenly, I get this feeling over me; it felt like someone was watching us. I stopped swimming and looked around, Leah did the same.

"**Do you feel that?"** she whispered coming to my side

"**Like someone's watching us?"**

"**Yeah, it's giving me the creeps"** she put her arms around herself and sank slowly until you could only see her head.

We heard some leaves ruffling and twigs breaking to our right. We turned to the sound and we couldn't see anything!

"**Why don't we get out of here?"** I suggested

"**Yeah"** we swam to the shore, paying attention to every single thing. She grabbed her clothes and threw mine to me, we phased at exactly the same time, without difficulties.

"_**Enjoy your swim?"**_ asked Jake

"_**Not really"**_ Leah said

"_**What happened?"**_ asked Sam, worried, sensing our discomfort

"_**We just felt like someone was watching us and then we heard something move in the trees next to us, but we couldn't see anything at all"**_ I replayed the whole thing to them.

"_**Nice bathing suits"**_ snickered Brady

"_**You guys looked HOT!"**_ said Jacob

"_**Pervs"**_ Leah and I muttered at the same time

"_**Jacob, Brady, FOCUS!"**_ Sam was definitely getting impatient to be dealing with such immature people, but not even himself could stop thinking about Leah in her wet underwear

"_**Paul, Jared, Brady, check that area around there but be careful. Something tells me the girls had a bloodlust pippin Tom" **_

"_**You want us to stay, Sam?"**_ asked Leah

"_**No, but just be careful when you take Lily home…on second thought, Lily is it ok for Leah to spend the night with you?" **_

"_**Uh, ok, definitely" **_

"_**And tell the others to be ready, just in case"**_ he added

"_**I know what you're doing, Sam"**_ growled Leah. She was thinking that just because we were girls, we had to be protected by the strong and big boys. I didn't like that idea either but Sam was the alpha and we had to do what he told us

"_**I'm sorry, Leah but I'm just trying to protect the two of you" **_

"_**And Sam's not the real alpha, its Jacob"**_ she said looking at me. Ok, now, I was confused. I could feel her anger radiating from her body

"_**Leah, please, not now!"**_ growled Sam with shame and hurt

"_**Come on, Leah, we should go"**_ I mumbled and nudged her with my head in the shoulder

"_**Yeah, lets go"**_ she growled and snapped at Sam. With that, she ran back to the beach, me behind her.

The guys were grumbling, some sounded pissed; others were just ashamed and sad that Leah would always do this. I really didn't understand, but I wanted to.

"_**I'll explain later"**_ mumbled Leah as we broke through the trees and stopped in front of the white SUV.

She quickly phased at the other side of the car and put her clothes on. I quickly did the same and saw that she was crying. She knelt to the floor to get the keys. She got in the driver's side and leaned over to open my door.

"**Ugh, I could've just opened it with the alarm!"** she hit the wheel with her hands and then put them to her face. I really didn't know what to do now. I had no idea why she was crying and why she was so mad, so suddenly.

"**I'm sorry I lost control"** she mumbled cleaning up her tears with her hands and turning on the ignition.

"**It's all right, don't worry. Are you ok, now?"** I patted her back sympathetically

"**Yeah, it's just that I sometimes get so pissed off at Sam and the guys. And when I get mad, I cry. I've been around them too much"** she drove down the road so fast, you could only see green blurs out the window. But I wasn't worried about us crashing; she only wanted us to get away from whatever was in the woods.

She seemed lost in thought. First, she was pouting but then she shook her head and started smiling, it reached her eyes.

"**So, what's your history with Sam?"** it was pretty obvious that they had been together in the past. She looked at me and sighed, her smile faded away from her lips.

"**Ok, Lily, since I feel that you're my best friend, I'll tell you what happened, but we'll do it when we get to your house, ok?"** she said with a shy smile. I smiled and nodded to her.

* * *

As we arrived to my house, Leah was her normal self again. She turned up the radio in the car and rolled down the windows. We were singing along to every song and dancing in our seats. When we stopped in the stop light at the entrance of the reservation, we got the same feeling that we had in the lake. We turned down the music and turned around; some weird guys were flirting with us in the next car. As soon as the light turned green, Leah threw them a kiss and accelerated enough to lose them.

"**I love messing with guys"** she laughed

"**But you're not messing with my brother, right?"** I asked, I felt very protective of him and I didn't want him to get hurt. I was just as protective of him as he was of me.

"**No, never, I couldn't. With Embry I feel like I could be myself, he knows the real me. I've never felt this way before about a guy, not even…Sam. I mean, I loved Sam, but Embry…I think I'm in love with him."** She admitted sheepishly, looking down. You could see a hint of blushing on her cheeks. We stayed quiet for a second

That was so sweet, what she just said. Now, I felt a different love for her, I truly loved her because she was the best friend that understood me and because she loved my brother for who he was. There was nothing in the world that I wanted more for him. So who cared if they imprinted on each other or not? They were each other's true love; they didn't need no freaky supernatural power to tell them that. Everybody could see it; even Sam did and it hurt him so.

She looked up to me when she noticed that I stayed quiet. We now had arrived to my house.

"**That was sooo sweet!!!!"** I squealed hugging her. She laughed with me. It was now ten pm; we got out and waked to the porch. We got in quietly; my mom wasn't expecting me now.

"**Mom? I'm home! I need to talk to you"** I said, holding Leah's hand. I found my mom and Jason sitting at the table. She looked really mad and he was looking down. As soon as I saw them, I was so relieved that they were safe and sound. Jason recoiled at my sight

"**Oh, I'm going to kill you, but not right now. I'm just so glad you're both ok"** I said giving him a hug. He tried to wiggle out of my hold but I wouldn't let him

"**Mom, do you remember Leah? Is it ok if she spends the night here?" **

"**Sure, ok, but remember you've got to start packing your stuff as soon as possible"** she said

"**I could help you with that and you'll be done faster"** Leah offered. My mom gave her a smile and we both fled up the stairs.

As were both packing up all my stuff, Leah told me everything about Jacob supposedly being the real Alpha and not Sam and about her relationship with Sam. She seemed to be over it. She really did like Embry. Her eyes would shine, a huge smile would appear and her mood would change into a much happier one. This all proved it!!

When everything was packed in boxes and all of my clothes in suitcases four hours later, Leah and I went to bed.

At 6:00 am, we still couldn't sleep. I decided to call Seth and see if he was up.

"**Hey, Lils"** his sweet voice answered

"**Hey. Are you busy? Cause I was wondering if you wanted to come over for some breakfast"**

"**Well, I was wondering the same thing because…I'm actually outside your door with Embry"** he admitted

GOD!! I love him so much, it's like we're always thinking the same things.

"**YAY!!"** I hung up the phone, grabbed Leah by the hand and we flied down the stairs

"**What's going on?"** she laughed

"**Look who's here!"** I said yanking the door open. I jumped into Seth's arms and he carried me too willingly. Leah squealed and ran to hug Embry; he gave her a kiss on the lips. Seth and I both gasped at them, the two of them were so sweet together. Not even Seth and I had kissed and he was my imprint.

Leah slapped his arm **"Not in front of the kids, Embry"** but he just kissed her again

I gave Embry a hug and he gave me a kiss on the forehead. Leah and Seth just hugged.

* * *

I know there are a lot of AAWWWW moments in that last scene and also some suspense scenes. I was planning on updating yesterday but I twisted my ankle so my mother insisted that I stayed in bed, so I just decided to write some chapters and I currently finished writing chapter 25.

LEAH AND EMBRY KISSED!!!! YAY!!!! AND SHE ADMITTED SHE WAS IN LOVE WITH HIM!!! AAAWWWW!!

So I hoped u like it, any comments don't be afraid to say them to me through reviews or pm's. I love ya all for reading and urging me to update soon.

I'll try and update the next chapter as soon as I can either this week or the next one, probably tomorrow, who knows!!!

Talk to ya all later,

Love ya

Hugs and cookies

--laprincesasm


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

After we all had the breakfast that I had prepared, my mom appeared. She was carrying a box that had BATHROOM written all over it.

"**Hey, mom"** I said, she almost fell down the stairs because I had scared her. We all rant o her and Embry took the box from her hands.

"**Good morning, honey. Oh, I see we have more guests"** she looked at Seth for a very long time with her smile

"**Yeah, mom. Seth and Embry came to pick us up at six but I insisted that they stayed for breakfast" **

"**Oh, that's nice, honey" did you pack all your stuff?" **

"**Yeah, Leah, help me last night" **

"**Oh, that's good. Thank you, Leah"** she smiled

"**No worries, Mrs. Brown. Would you mind if I called my mom so she can come help you? I know she's been dying to see you again" **

"**Actually, that would be really nice, thank you"** my mom said walking to the living room, Embry behind her

"**And my mom could come too"** he offered, putting the box down

"**Sure, I would really like that"** my mom kept looking at Seth and I

"**Well, I'll go outside and call her"** he said

"**I'll go with you"** Leah said grabbing his hand

When they had closed the door, my mom sat down in her chair, turned to look at us and motioned for us to sit down. Seth took my hand and pulled me to the couch

"**Lily, Seth, I would like to speak to you about something very important" **

"**Sure, mom. What about?"** even though, I knew exactly where this was going

"**Well, seeing that your relationship is a very…strong one, I wanted to talk to you about…precautions"**

I could swear I just heard Seth gulp and my heart went into overdrive. I can't believe she was going to talk to us about THAT

"**Precautions?"** my voice shook

"**Yeah, I just want you to think things through before you put yourselves in a compromising position. I know peer pressure is very hard to ignore, but trust me, it'll be much more rewarding if you wait"**

"**MOM! Mom, mom, mom, please, STOP!" **

"**Honey, there is nothing wrong talking to your mother about-"**

"**Mom! Please listen, Seth and I aren't doing anything and we don't plan to either, right, Seth?" **

I turned to look at him and he just shook his head while looking at my mom.

"**Well, I just wanted you to be clear and you know you can trust me with this things"** she said standing up and walking over to the kitchen

"**That was weird"** I muttered

"**Well, she was just trying to protect us" **

"**Still…it was weird"** he put his arms around me and gave me a kiss on the cheek

"**Well, you can bet my mom would probably do the same thing"** he laughed

"**But would your mom tell us that we can tell her anything? I'm not going to tell her THAT" **

"**Probably not"** he laughed

"**Wanna get out of here?"** I said turning to look at him

"**Yeah, sure"**

"**Give me a minute"** I got up and walked over to the kitchen where my mom was eating the breakfast I had left for her

"**Mom, we're leaving, ok?"**

"**Ok, baby, and I'm sorry if I made you feel awkward with your boyfriend" **

"**It's ok, mom, don't worry, I'll see you later"** I gave her a quick hug and a kiss. Just then, Jason appears, he just looked at me and then he ran away. He still remembered my threat from the day before. But right now, I wasn't going to follow him, I wanted to be with Seth

* * *

As I walked outside, I could hear muffled laughter. I saw Embry and Leah doubled over in laughter and tears coming down their faces. That could only mean one thin

"**Are you laughing at us because my mom gave us "the talk"?"** I asked as I stood next to Seth, crossing my arms across my chest. This made them laugh even harder and I knew the only thing that would get them to stop

"**So are you staying tonight, Seth, AGAIN?"** I asked him as I put my arms around his waist

"**Only if you want me to"** he gave me a kiss on the forehead. WOW!! He caught on fast.

Embry suddenly got very pissed and Leah had to hold him down

"**Gotcha"** I said with a wicked smile as I grabbed Seth's hand and we went to my car

Seth and I got into my car and Embry and Leah got into his car

"**So are you really staying tonight?" **

"**Only if you really want me to"** he said as I drove down to La Push with Embry and Leah behind us

I nodded and patted his leg. He took my had and kissed, then held it to his face

* * *

While we were driving down to meet Sam and the rest, Seth got a call from Edward Cullen, his best friend. He told Seth that Alice, his psychic sister, had had a vision that one of the Volturi guards, Demitri, had decided to drop by.

Demitri wasn't like the Cullens so he was the one causing all the mayhem. He also said that the Volturi had called to warn Carlisle and told him to do anything the Cullens had to do to stop Demitri. They had banned him form Italy because he had fed in Volterra.

And he also warned us that Demitri was a "ladies man" and that we should be careful that he doesn't take advantage on any poor, sweet, innocent girl. And that they would be glad to help us out with anything

"**Thanks, Ed"** said Seth

"**I told you not to call me Ed"** he growled playfully in the other line

"**Mhm, good bye, Edward" **

"**Bye"**

"**So when are we going to tell the others?"** I asked as soon as they hung up

"**As soon as we phase at 12" **

I parked in the lot in front of the beach and turned off the ignition. We got out and met up with Leah and Embry

"**I'm going to see if Emily has anything to eat. Wanna come?"** Embry asked us all. Seth nodded but Leah said no

"**I'm not hungry" **

"**I'll stay with you"** I said moving to her side. This really worried Seth, he wanted me to stay with him at all times and I wanted too, but I wasn't going to leave alone, when there was a freaking vampire on the loose

"**Thanks"**

"**Be careful"** Seth gave me a hug

"**Don't worry, we'll stay around here" **

As soon as Embry and Seth left, I asked Leah what she wanted to do

"**Let's go for a walk"** and we took off through the beach and into the woods

* * *

"**So when does school start?"** she asked as we sat down against a tree deep into the forest. I couldn't help but notice that the vampire scent still lingered in the air around us

"**In a week"**

"**Are you excited?" **

"**Well, its more like half and half because I'm going to be with the majority of the pack, but I hate being the new girl, especially since I'm so…different"**

"**Well, don't worry, I'm sure everything's-"**she got quiet all of the sudden

"**Did you just hear that?"** she whispered

Indeed, I had. It sounded like someone had ran behind us but there was nobody there

"**Yeah, and do you…smell that?"** it smelled like…like…like vampire

"**Mhm"** we started looking around as we got up and scooted closer to each other

The vampire scent started getting stronger and stronger by the second. Leah and I were starting to get freaked out. Now, we wished that we had gone with Embry and Seth to Emily's house

"**Don't do anything rash. Maybe its just one of the Cullens, we ARE near the Treaty Line"** whispered Leah

"**Yeah, but isn't the Treaty Line over ten miles away? And they can't cross it, right?" **

"**Mhm, just stay prepared and be ready to phase at any second" **

"**Ok"** then we heard twigs snapping and leaves ruffling.

Whatever it was, it was walking straight to us, without a care that we would all encounter. We turned to the sound

"**Well, well, well, what are you two gorgeous ladies doing here in the forest all alone?"** said a man that was standing on one of the branches of the tree we had just been sitting against.

He dropped to the ground with such graze, like a gazelle…or maybe a lion. He had burgundy red eyes; his skin was pale white, whiter than a sheet of paper. He had black hair, held back with tons of hair gel. He wore black clothing and he spoke with a very strong Italian accent. To any other person, he was alluring, his walk was that of a dancer and his voice was like a song, but to us, he was a stinking, filthy, bloodlust vampire.

He slightly and slowly approached us. Leah and I backed away with every step he took towards us. He was ready to pounce and from the look on Leah's face, she was conjuring up a plan.

* * *

OMG!!!!!! THE PERVERTED VAMPIRE, DEMITRI FOUND LEAH AND LILY ALONE. WHAT WILL HE DO TO THEM??????!!!!!!!

AND LILY'S MOM GAVE SETH AND HER THE "TALK". AAWWWKKKWWWARD!

HIIII!!!!!! SO LIKE I PROMISED I UPDATED TODAY AND HERE IT IS, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. I DECIDED TO UPDATE TODAY BECAUSE I WONT USE THE COMPUTER UNTIL NEXT WEEK, MY MOM'S FREAKING PISSED BECAUSE I USE IT TOO MUCH.

QUESTIONS:

WHAT DO YOU THINK DEMITRI WILL DO TO THEM?

DO YOU THINK THE GUYS ARE GOING TO COME IN TIME OR JUST A LITTLE TOO LATE?

DO YOU THINK SETH AND LILY ARE GOING TO BE ABLE TO SPEND THE NIGHT WITH EACH OTHER LIKE PROMISED?

AND WILL THE CULLENS HAVE TO HELP OUT WITH THE CRAZY VAMPIRE??

ANSWER THIS QUESTIONS AND I'LL TELL YOU IF YOU'RE RIGHT OR WRONG. I KNOW I HAVEN'T DONE THIS IN A WHILE BUT HERE IT IS AGAIN.

READ AND REVIEW, YOU KNOW YOU WANT THE COOKIES AND HUGS THAT COME AS A REWARD IF YOU DO

I LOVE YA ALL AND THANK U SO MUCH FOR THE PAST REVIEWS

--LAPRINCESASM

***OH AND I HAVE A LIVEJOURNAL, IF YOU WANT THE LINK, JUST PM ME OR REVIEW ASKING FOR IT AND I'LL SEND IT


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"**Oh, shit"** whispered Leah; she put her arm around my waist as we backed away

"**Why are you ladies backing away from me? I'm not going to hurt you" **he smiled, extending his arms and showing off his shiny, white teeth

"**Get away, Lily. I want him for myself"** Leah pushed me away into the trees and walked towards him. She threw me a phase-and-attack kinda face

Demitri loved it that Leah was all over him, so he just put his arms around her waist and she giggled. I quickly, without hesitating or panicking, took off my clothes and phased. Soon the guys' voices, the ones who were patrolling, invaded my head

"_**Guys, please, SHUT UP!! We need help, we found the vampire. Leah's with him, get over here NOW!!"**_ I shouted, ok, now, I was panicking. I showed them what I was seeing, you could see Demitri trying to seduce Leah, he was pushing her gains a tree

"_**Fuck!"**_they all shouted at the same time as Sam took off running

"**Now, where's your little friend?"** asked Demitri

"**She's right behind you"** said Leah

I went up behind him and appeared from the trees, growling

"**Holy…, they're real"** said Demitri, standing away from Leah. Leah exploded out of her clothes and she and I both lounged at him at the same time.

Howls were being heard in the distance, they sounded furious and desperate.

He was able to throw Leah off himself. He threw her across the place and she hit her head against a really big tree. He appeared behind her.

"_**Leah, WATCH OUT!!!"**_ she was just lying there on the floor. I got no thoughts from her, she was out cold.

"_**Leah? Leah? Please respond!!"**_ I panicked. Where the hell were the guys?!

"**Come on, I'm waiting"** he waved his hand towards me. I started circling around him.

"_**Leah! Lily, don't let him get his arms around you., he'll crush you"**_ advised Embry

"_**Stay there, we're coming"**_ shouted Seth

Just as I was about to lounge at him, he disappeared. I started looking around, I couldn't see him anywhere. I ran over at Leah and nudged her; she wasn't going to respond now.

I felt cold hands grab my legs and throw me against a tree; the tree snapped and unfortunately started falling towards me.

"_**Lily!"**_ everybody shouted inside my head. Various growls were heard across the woods.

Then everything went black

* * *

"**Lily? Lily? Sweetie, can you hear me? Please, wake up"** a distant voice said. Every part of my body felt heavy, then I felt cold hands touch my arms and legs, they were substituted by warm, soft ones.

As I opened my eyes, bright lights blinded me. Then a great shadow covered them from view.

"**Lily! Oh, thank goodness!"** Seth whispered as he kissed my forehead, Embry came and gave me a hug and a kiss; he had tears rolling down his cheek. I wiped them with my thumb

"**What happened? Where's Demitri?"** I slowly got up, but I couldn't move my right leg, it felt heavy.

"**He got away"** another voice said, it was Dr. Cullen

"**Where am I? Where's Leah?!"** I remembered, the last time I saw her, she was unconscious

"**Hey"** a weak voice said from beside me, I turned to look and saw her lying on the bed next to mine. She was wearing scrubs, just like me

"**You're at our house, when Demitri grabbed you by your leg, he snapped it. That's why you have a brace, so you don't move as it heals. You'll be fine by the end of the day"** explained Edward. He came up behind Seth and put his hand in his shoulder.

Now I saw that every single Cullen was here, except Alice, Esme and Bella and here was the whole pack, including Kim and Emily. Embry and Seth were sitting between our beds.

"**Demitri? He got away?"** I was still a little fuzzy

"**Yeah, but we'll get him with the help of the Cullens. He's gonna pay for what he has done"** Seth looked so mad, it was cute

"**It's ok"** I put my hand to his cheek; he smiled and kissed my palm. I noticed that I had a lot of healing cuts and bruises in both my arms. They must have been pretty bad because they were still healing.

"**We were worried, we thought we were going to lose both our girls"** said Jacob, patting my foot and Leah's.

"**It takes more than a perverted vampire to bring us down, right, Lily?"** said Leah smiling

"**Right, we make a great team…except we both got knocked out with trees"** I laughed as did everybody else

"**Bad luck. It happens, plus Demitri is a very experienced vampire, he's trained in battle"** said Jasper

"**He could take on ten vampires and kill them all in ten minutes"** said Emmett

"**So we have no chance?"** asked Brady

"**We do, we have a Confederate soldier in the family"** said Rosalie, patting Jasper in the back and smiling

"**Really? You were a Confederate soldier?"** I asked. That was my favorite war in history

He just smiled, not sure what to answer to my question

"**Go Confederates!"** I cheered, he laughed and saluted me

"**Food's ready!!"** Bella and Esme came into the room. When the door opened, different aromas of food came into the room

"**Why don't you all go down there and let these girls rest?"** Esme said. Everybody started to file out with their respective ones. Esme looked so sweet; she gave off this maternal feeling.

Seth and Embry looked at us like they didn't want to leave but you could see in their eyes that they were hungry too.

"**Go, we'll still be here by the time you finish"** I said

"**And I'm really sleepy, so we'll be no fun"** said Leah

"**Ok"** they both got up and left the room.

As they were leaving Seth mouthed **"I love you"** to me and closed the door behind him

"**So where are our clothes?" **I asked Leah, because I distinctively remember her clothes shredding when she phased and mine were somewhere in the woods

"**I don't even know in what clothes we came, so I don't know" **

"**Crap"** I said as I lay back down

"**Do not fear, Alice is here"** the pixie vampire, Alice, came 'flying' into the room with a bunch of shopping bags in her hands. She was wearing a navy blue, knee-high sundress with black stiletto heels

"**Alice…"** warned Leah

"**So I saw that two of my favorite people came into the house, wearing nothing but their oversized boyfriends' shirts, and they looked really weak, so I decided to make a little shopping"** she squealed at the end and threw the bags in our respective beds.

She started taking out several pairs of jeans, shorts and skirts. Then, came out the shirts and dresses; then the tennis shoes, the heels and the sandals. And then the different kinds of underwear and stuff like that. She bought everything, she could think of.

"**Is that all for us?"** I asked, surprised

"**Well, this is for me"** she held up her arm to show more 5 more bags **"but yes, this are for you. Do you like them?"** she asked back

"**Yes, I mean, everything's beautiful, but it's too much, you really didn't have to do this" **

"**Of course I did, silly, and plus, I wanted to" **

"**But-" **

"**There is no point in fighting with Alice, you're going to lose" **Leah interrupted. Alice nodded in agreement

I looked at them and sighed **"Ok, fine. Thank you so much. We really appreciate it. If there's anything that you would want us to do, don't hesitate to ask"**

"**Your friendship's going to be enough. I had a vision…we're all going to be life-long friends or longer" **she said coming down to my side and smiling. She looked kinda psycho, but I knew what she meant. She seemed like someone that I would totally befriend.

We all stayed quiet as Alice sang to herself while dividing the clothes into two piles, each one for each of us. Leah had fallen asleep and was breathing quietly beside me. Then I realized something.

"**Alice? You said that our boyfriends brought us in and that we were wearing their shirts. So does that mean they saw us naked?!"** I couldn't bear the fact that that could've happened

"**Well, they didn't because, when they found you, they were afraid of moving you, in case anything was broken. So they called Carlisle, to check on you. Carlisle went over there, gave you some tranquilizers so you could phase back and then he asked for clothing so he could move you and the guys just offered their shirts, seeing as all your clothes were either shredded or not found"** she explained

"**So they didn't see?" **

"**No, only Carlisle did and Esme and Rose when they changed you into those scrubs…Bella asked the same thing when they all brought you here."** She added when she saw my questioning look

Thank god!!! Although Carlisle seeing me naked was kinda creepy, but he was a doctor, I'm sure he's seen a lot of naked people. And I appreciate everything he's done for us

As Alice continued going around the room, closing the curtains to the 3:00 pm sun, and making everything homely; she began to hum to herself, it sounded like a lullaby. And I slowly was submerged into a world of dreams.

**

* * *

**

THEY'RE ALIVE!!!!! YAY!!!!!!

DARN DEMITRI AND HIS PERVERTED WAYS, HE GOT AWAY!!!!

SO DID YOU LIKE IT? WAS IT WHAT YOU EXPECTED?? MAYBE, MAYBE NOT??

ALICE AND HER OBSESSION, SHE JUST COULDN'T NOT GO SHOPPING FOR THEM!

QUESTIONS:

WAS IT WHAT YOU EXPECTED??

WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN NEXT??

WHAT WILL HAPPEN WITH DEMITRI?? ***GIVE ME IDEAS AS TO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE THERE YET

DID YOU EVEN THINK THAT LILY AND JASPER COULD HAVE ANYTHING IN COMMON??

AND WASN'T IT ALL SO CUTE??

** FOR ALL OF YOU OUT THERE THAT ARE WAITING FOR THE KISS OF SETH AND LILY, ITS COMING SOON!! I ALREADY HAVE IT WRITTEN, I JUST HAVE TO UPLOAD IT

ANYWAY, I KNOW I SAID THAT I WASN'T GOING TO UPDATE FOR A LONG TIME BUT I DID IT, BECAUSE I WON'T USE THE COMPUTER FOR A LONG TIME, I THINK, BUT JUST IN CASE HERE IT IS, THE NEXT CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU LIKED IT

I LOVE YA ALL

IM GOING TO START GIVING SHOUT OUTS TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEW CONSTANTLY, LIKE MY GOOD FRIEND:

HORSELUVR620

LOTS OF HUGS AND LOVE AND COOKIES TO ALL OF YOU

READ AND REVIEW

--LAPRINCESASM


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

When I woke up, it was to find Seth, Embry and the rest of the pack sleeping against our beds. Leah was up and just smiling at them.

"**Cute, huh?"** I whispered to her

"**Yeah, they may be annoying but I love them so much"** she said stroking Collin's hair, whose head was next to her stomach

"**Yeah, without them, I don't think we would be alive" **

"**I know, they have saved us in many ways, and me more than once" **

"**What do you mean?" **

"**Well, when Sam left me, I was…distraught; then I turned into a werewolf and that same day, my father had a heart attack and died. Those three things basically destroyed me. I was literally, a ghost rooming earth. They would sometimes…no, CONSTANTLY, call me a bitch, but they did it because they cared. I know they did" **

"**Yeah, we did and we still do. That's why we called you a bitch, sometimes, because we care"** said Paul, lifting his head that had been resting against my foot.

"**Go back to sleep, Paul, you need it"** I said nudging him with my foot and just like that, he continued sleeping against it

"**See what I mean?"** Leah laughed

Moments later, Dr. Cullen came in the room

"**How are my patients?"** he asked with a smile and checking some papers

"**Wanting to know when we can get the hell out of here"** responded Leah

"**Well, you can go now. Leah, your concussion is basically no more and Lily, your leg is healed and ready for use, we took some X-rays while you slept" **

I noticed that my brace was gone **"Thank you, Dr. Cullen" **

"**Please, call me Carlisle" **

"**Ok, Carlisle"** As soon as Carlisle left through the door, Alice came skipping in with a big plate full of muffins

"**Wakey-wakey, boys!!! Time to wake up and eat some muffins"** she poked each of the guys and they all slowly woke up

"**Are those…muffins I smell?"** asked Brady, as he smelled the air with his eyes still closed

"**Chocolate chip muffins and if you don't get out now, I will give them to the river people"**

"**The ones that burn Bella's clothes that you give them?"** asked Jared

"**The same ones" **

Quil and Jacob were about to rip off the plate from Alice's hand, when suddenly they fell to the ground with a thud. Next to them, were the sneakers that Alice had gotten for Leah. Sam had thrown them to the guys.

"**You two are so selfish…let her give them those muffins and we'll just leave"** said Sam

"**But I'm hungry, Sam"** complained Quil

"**But they are hungrier than you are!!" **

"**He's right, dude"** said Jacob, hitting Quil in the shoulder with his fist. And they all started to file out

"**EMMETT!!!!"** screamed Alice, although if she had whispered his name, he would've heard him just fine

"**What?"** his booming voice said, he had appeared out of thin air

"**Can you please take these muffins to the river people?" **

He looked at her in confusion **"River people?"**

"**Yeah, the river people" **

"**The ones that have Bella's clothes for burning to receive heat?"** he said with a goofy grin

"**Yep" **

"**Uh, can I scare them?"** he said as he took the plate from Alice's hand

"**Sure"** she dismissed him with a wave of her hand

"**Emmett!! Don't you dare scare those poor people!!" **Esme's voice said from somewhere in the lower floor

"**AWW, mom, come on"** he complained as he walked out, Leah and I were laughing

"**I mean it, Emmett Cullen McCarthy!!"**

"**Now let's get you two ready"** Alice said as she closed the door behind Emmett

She pulled me out of the bed and started rummaging through our new clothes.

"**I just want jeans and a shirt"**

"**You're just like Bella"** scoffed Alice

"**But I definitely want those!"** I said pointing to the gladiator high heels

"**Ok, I guess, you're NOT like Bella"** she smiled to me as she handed to me the shoes, some expensive designer jeans and a blue blouse.

She showed me to the bathroom and then I got in to change. I noticed that all my cuts and bruises were gone. That was another part I loved about being a werewolf, you healed super fast, so I didn't have to worry about casts and braces and stitches and scars.

I changed my clothes quickly, everything fit perfectly and I looked good in them. I disposed of the scrubs, washed my face and splashed water on my hands and neck to relax. I tied my hair into a high ponytail and got out.

When I went back into the room, I saw Leah in a light blue, halter top, knee-high sundress with strappy sandals.

"**You look cute"** I commented

"**You, too"** she said with a smile

"**Here you go and keep the bag, I have thousands more"** Alice said handing each of us a really expensive designer bag with all the clothes she had bought for us, inside

"**Thank you, Alice, so much"** I said giving her a hug. I really liked her and jasper, too. He felt like a big brother to me, even though I didn't know him much and also, despite the fact that they are vampires.

"**Yeah, thank you"** Leah did the same

She smiled and skipped to the door and down the flight of stairs

"**Well, let's go back to patrol" **I said pulling Leah with me

"**Uh, no, Sam said to take the night off, he wanted us to stay put for today, he doesn't think that Demitri will show up tonight or even tomorrow" **

"**Oh, ok"** Oh, well, more time to spend with Seth. YAY!!

"**So what do we do now? I told my mom I'll be back by 1 or 2 in the morning, but I'll be going back earlier" **

"**I don't know, all our moms are helping your mom…" **

We stayed quiet for a while thinking.

Leah gasped **"We can go back to my house and watch movies" **she said with a smile

"**Well, now that you mention it, I did want to watch that new 'Underworld' movie" **

"**The Rise of the Lycans?"** Leah asked excited

I nodded

"**Yeah, I totally want to see it too, let's go" **

"**Yeah, but I want to go with the guys, I won't be going anywhere alone for awhile" **

"**Me too"** she laughed

* * *

When I got out of the Cullen house hand-in-hand with Seth, after eating dinner and talking endlessly with Jasper, I saw all our cars outside. When Leah and I were being taken care of, some of the guys had gone back to La Push to get them.

The whole ride over to Port Angeles was quiet, due to the fact that we had to carpool with Collin and Brady, who had fallen asleep at the backseat of my car and who would also stir at any sound.

* * *

As we filed into the theater, a girl was giggling and being pushed around playfully by another guy. That giggling seemed oddly familiar and when she bumped into me and Seth, I couldn't believe it was them.

"**Tanya?! Josh?!"** I said surprised, he was holding her by the waist

"**Lily?!"** they both said at the same time, he let go of her. They were definitely surprised

"**Lily!!"** Tanya threw her arms around me and squeezed me tight. She was dressed very nice, like she was out in a date. She was dressed in a tight red dress, with black heels.

"**What're you doing here?"** we asked each other at the same time and then we laughed

"**You go first"** she said

"**Well, um, I came here to watch Underworld with Embry and his friends. Let me introduce you guys to them"** I grabbed both their hands and pulled them into the theater

The pack looked at me as I came in with them

"**Ok, everybody, this are two of my best friends, Tanya and Josh"** they all waved to each other

"**Josh, Tanya. This is Embry, my brother, Leah, his girlfriend, Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim, Collin, Brady, Jacob, Quil, Paul and this is Seth"** I pointed at each of them

Tanya noticed the way that Seth and I smiled at each other and smirked. She knew me too well; she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the theater

"**Are you dating that Seth guy?"** she asked with a smile because she knew that she was right

"**Are you dating Josh?"** I asked back, crossing my arms over my chest and smiling. I knew they liked each other form the very beginning, it was so obvious.

She looked down and blushed **"Yes" **

"**Me too, I'm dating Seth. And why didn't you tell me?" **I said holding her hands

"**I did, I sent you an email and that Seth is kinda cute"**

'**I haven't checked my emails, and I know!!"** our conversations were very confusing, but we just knew each other so well, that we could understand them, not even Josh could follow the line of conversation. And I was so happy for her, she need some light in her life after that horrible thing that happened to her, she hadn't been able to trust any man, not even her father or her brother. Josh was the only guy she would let touch her, without her flinching away from their touch.

"**Well, I detailed everything there. The when's, how's, where's and everything else. I have really missed you, Lily"**

"**I've missed you too, so much"** I hugged her

"**Come on, let's go, the movie's about to start"** she grabbed my hand and together we went into the already dark theater.

* * *

OK, SO HERE IT IS THE NEXT CHAPTER, I UPDATE AGAIN BECAUSE I WAS ABLE TO GRAB THE COMPUTER. THIS IS PRETTY MUCH A FILLER CHAPTER, BUT I HAD TO WRITE IT SO IT COULD LEAD TO THE MOST ANTICIPATED MOMENT

ANYWAY,

DID YOU LIKE IT??

DO YOU KNOW WHAT'S COMING NEXT?? (CAUSE I THINK YOU SHOULD)

DID YOU EXPECT FOR TANYA AND JOSH TO START DATING?? (CAUSE I DIDN'T, I DID IT IN THE SPUR OF THE MOMENT)

WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN DURING THE MOVIE??

I DON'T HAVE ANY MORE QUESTIONS FOR YOU SINCE THIS IS A FILLER CHAPTER, BUT THE NEXT ONE IS GOING TO BE GOOD!!! I PROMISE

ANYWAY, SOME THINGS I WANTED TO SAY:

**THE WHOLE RIVER PEOPLE THING WAS TAKEN FROM ANOTHER FANFIC, I THINK IT WAS CALLED **"CULLEN FAMILY THERAPY"** IT WAS HILARIOUS!!

**ALSO I'M SORRY IF I OFFENDED ANYONE WITH THE WHOLE CONFEDERATE THING IN THE LAST CHAPTER, I DIDN'T REALIZE THEY WERE THE ONES THAT WERE PRO-SLAVERY, UNTIL A READER, ROSE-LA CULLEN, POINTED IT OUT TO ME

** AND I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT THEY'RE DOING A BOOK CLUB AT MY SCHOOL FOR TWILIGHT, IT IS SPONSORED BY THE SCHOOL ITSELF. WEIIRD!! I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD JOIN, DO YOU THINK I SHOULD???

AND I WANTED TO GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO THE REVIEWERS OF THE LAST CHAPTER:

iRedeem

HORSELUVR620

Human alice

Cityofmyheart

Laurazuleta18

Queen Sable

Teamedward303

Luv4Uncas

SimplyDazzling

Rose-la Cullen

TwilightHeart21

Navajobrat123

Pyro Frankie

Embry's-imprint-girl

ALSO THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR REAING REVIEWING, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!

I LOVE YOU ALL, LOTS OF HUGS AND LOVE FOR ALL

--LAPRINCESASM


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The theater was pretty packed when we went in. it took us almost ten minutes to get to our seats. Josh and Tanya were sitting right behind me and Seth.

"**Hey"** I whispered as I sat down next to Seth

"**Hey"** he smiled and put his arms around me

When the starting credits appeared, everybody cheered, our group harder than anybody else.

During one of the scenes, when the Lycans declare war against the vampires, the whole pack cheered.

"**Go, Lycans!!"** cheered Jacob

"**You suck, stupid vampires!!"** screamed Paul

"**We…are…lycans!!"**shouted Collin and Brady together. We all laughed so hard, here they were, telling the whole "world" that we were Lycans and the people around us just looked at us like we were crazy.

Josh and Tanya were cheering just as hard as we were.

During the scene, where the female vampire and the male werewolf…do it, everybody suddenly got very quiet. Paul, Jacob and Quil wolf-whistled (no pun intended) and cheered for the guy. It was all so embarrassing!!!

I heard Tanya whisper **"Oh, my god"** and when I turned to look at her, she was trying to focus on her cell phone. Just like Leah, Kim and Emily were suddenly very interested in their nails.

The guys were transfixed on the screen, apparently where all their dreams were coming true. I had nothing else to do but hide my suddenly very warm face in Seth's chest. I was able to block away any visuals, but the sound effects were still going on.

Seth began to whisper calming words to me and played with my hair to distract me until the scene was FINALLY over.

"**It's over**" he whispered

I peeked between my hands **"Thank god"** I whispered back and he just shook his head and laughed. The rest of the movie passed without further awkwardness.

* * *

As we all filed out of the theater at 7:00pm, all of the guys, including Josh were chanting their new hymn.

"**Lycans, Lycans, Lycans…"** all the way to the parking lot

"**It was nice meeting you, girls"** said Tanya as we all go out after our embarrassing guys.

"**You too"** they all responded with smiles. They each went their different ways to their respective ones.

"**It was nice seeing you again" **I said giving her a hug

"**You, too, Lily. When are you moving out to La Push?"**

"**In a couple of days, I'll call you, so you guys can help me get settled"**

"**Yeah, ok, because I don't want to let go of you just yet"** she said

"**Me neither. Have a great time with Josh"**

"**Ok, bye, I love you"**

"**I love you too"** and I threw her a kiss

"**Hey, Lily, wait up"** called Josh as Tanya walked over to his car

"**Hey"**

"**You ok?"**

"**Yeah, fine. Especially now that you've become friends with my other guy friends"**

"**Yeah, they're really cool and funny. Listen, you don't mind me and Tanya dating, right? I don't want it to be awkward between the three of us, you know, since we're like the Three Amigos" **

"**No, of course not. I'm actually really glad, it as about time you asked her out"** I said

"**Yeah, I know, anyway, it was awesome seeing you again. We should double or whatever"**

"**Yeah, totally. Bye!!!"** I said as I hugged him

"**Bye"** and her ran over to Tanya and lifted her off her feet

* * *

On the ride home, Collin and Brady decided to exchange places with Quil and Jacob. So the three of them continued their chant the whole way back.

We dropped off Quil and Jacob and then went back to the Makah Res, so Seth could get back his car. Through out the ride, we felt like we were being watched. But Seth dismissed it as an adrenaline rush:

"**Maybe it's because of what happened this morning; your defenses are still up. And trust me, NOTHING is going to happen to you, as long as I'm alive"** he looked deeply into my eyes

"**Yeah, maybe"** so that meant more Lily/Seth time. WOO-HOO!! But it was still kinda creepy

As we were arriving, Seth got really quiet. It was like he was thinking hard over something, yet I couldn't pinpoint what it was. He would look at me and then when I would turn to look at him, he would then turn to look at the window or his hands.

He walked me to the door, and then we just stood there. It was one of our most awkward moments.

"**You look pretty"** he said as he smiled up to me

"**Thanks, Alice bought everything" **

"**Ahh, yes, Alice" **

"**So…are you coming up?"** I asked as I turned to unlock the door

"**I promised you I would, but I want to do something first" **

"**What?"** I turned to look at him.

He was awfully close to me. I could see straight into his soul through his eyes. He cupped my chin and with the other hand, he cornered me against the door.

"**This**" and slowly, but sweetly, he kissed me. His lips were soft and warm against mine.

After a couple of seconds, we pulled away from each other smiling.

"**There" **he said with a sigh

I chuckled. No way was I going to let him go now. I put my hand at the back of his neck and pulled him towards me. We kissed once more, but this time more passionately. He put his arms around my waist and pushed me against the wall. My hands, involuntarily, intertwined in his messy, but gorgeous hair.

We both pulled away when we were out of breath. We laughed shakily, my head against his shoulder.

"**See you in a bit?"** he said opening the door for me

"**Mhm"** I went in and as I was going to close the door, he held it open for a second and kissed me again.

As I closed the door, I couldn't do anything else but laugh at my self and lean against the door. I couldn't believe this had all happened in a day!! First, I was attacked by a rapist vampire then I broke my leg, then I went to the movies and found out that my two best friends are dating and now Seth kissed me. One girl couldn't take all of this in one day, not even a girly wolf, like me.

The kiss had been so nice and sweet. I loved him so much and I wanted to be with him now and forever. Apart from the whole imprint, I was truly in love with him. If we had all been normal, I know that fate would've somehow gotten us together and shown us that we really did belong with each other.

"**Lily? Is that you, honey?"** my mom asked from somewhere

"**Yeah"** I walked in a daze to the living room, where I found here. My voice barely a whisper

"**You're early…why are you smiling like that?"** she said after looking me over. I wasn't aware of my goofy grin.

I laughed again, sat beside her in the sofa and told her everything, form the crazy vampire to our first kiss.

"**Oh, my god! I'm so glad you're ok"** she had tears in her eyes

"**Actually, I'm glad that you guys are ok. I was so worried about you and Jason and everybody else" **

"**Yeah, we just spent the whole time packing and talking. Lily, I'm so glad you're very happy with Seth, he's a nice boy. He's perfect for you. And Sue is so nice, although it is so sad that Harry Clearwater died, I would've loved to meet him"** she said sadly

"**Me too, mom"**

"**Oh, the moving truck's coming tomorrow to pick up everything. Why don't you and Seth got to the hardware store and pick out a color for your room?"**

"**Really, mom? Oh, thank you so much" **I hugged her. I wasn't saying that because of the whole paint thing but because of Seth, she really did like him and she trusted him with him.

"**You're welcome, honey"**

"**At what time is the truck coming?"**

"**Around 2:00pm" **

"**Ok, so I'll be over there painting like at 11:00am, ok?"**

"**Ok, honey" **

"**Good night, mom"** I shouted as I climbed up the stairs

"**Good night, Lils and say good night for me to Seth"** Wait, what?!

"**What?"** I turned to look at her, in the middle of the stairs **"How do you know?"**

"**Honey, I was 16 once too" **I was just so shocked that she had found out

"**Plus, I saw how you two acted this morning when I talked to you, so I just knew. But I trust you and Seth"** she smiled

I smiled too and continued up the stairs. GOD!! Moms found out about everything, well, at least there were no more secrets between me and her

When I got to my room, Seth wasn't there yet, so I decided to change into my pjs and talk to people on AIM. I saw that Kim and Tanya were online. I sent an IM to Tanya saying:

**Lils:** Seth kissed me!!!!! AAHHHHH!!!!

Then I went into another IM with Kim saying:

**Lils**: Tomorrow I'm picking out my room's paint. Please, help me paint it

**Kim:** At what time?

**Lils:** The moving truck comes at 2, and I'm going to the hardware store at 9

**Kim:** Can I come too?

**Lils**: Please!!! I'll pick you up?

**Kim:** Ok and if you want I can bring Emily and Leah too

**Lils:** I would really appreciate that

**Kim**: Well, I'll see you tomorrow

**Lils:** Bye!!!

Then I went to my conversation with Tanya:

**Tay**: He what?!!!

**Lils**: He kissed me!!  
**Tay**: That's so cool, Josh kissed me too

**Lils**: AHHHHH!!

Then I told her all about my plans for tomorrow and she agreed to come help me out with Josh

**Lils**: Well, I have to go, see you tomorrow?

**Tay:** Definitely, bye!!!

As I turned back to my bed, I saw that Seth was already there. He leaned against the wall, next to the open window, smiling. He had changed his clothes and now was wearing long plaid pajama bottoms with a gray shirt. You could see all his arm and chest muscled underneath the tight shirt.

"**Hey"** I said

"**Hey"** he whispered

"**No need to whisper, my mom knows"**

"**Really? You told her?"**

"**No, she figured it out; she said that she had once been 16 too, so she figured it out. Does your mom know?" **

He looked down **"Yeah, Leah told her" **

I laughed

"**So you ready to go to sleep?"** he asked walking towards me

"**Yeah, we have to wake up early, paint shopping with Kim"**

"**Well, I wanted to sleep in tomorrow, but if we have to, then we have to"** he suddenly yanked me off my feet and carried me bridal style. I laughed. He carried me to the bed and laid me carefully under the covers. He slipped in next to me and put his arms around me. I cuddled into his chest. He kissed me once more and turned to turn off the night lamp. Tonight, I was either not going to sleep at all or I was going to sleep soundlessly.

* * *

FINALLY, THE KISS!!!!

THIS WAS MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER, IT WAS ALMOST 7 PGS LONG IN WORD, KOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ANYWAY, THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED THE PAST CHAPTER, THEY WERE PRETTY MUCH THE SAME PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED THE ONE BEFORE. SO THANK YOU ALL AND I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART

ANYWAY, NOW I DON' KNOW WHEN I'LL BE ABLE TO UPDATE SOON, BUT HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!!!

WASN'T IT OH SO AWKWARD IN THE MOVIES??

DID YOU LIKE THE KISS??

WERE YOU EXPECTING THAT HER MOM WOULD FIND OUT??

DID YOU LIKE THAT SHE WAS OK WITH IT??

AND AREN'T THEY SWEET??

AND DON'T THINK I HAVE FORGOTTEN DEMETRI, HE'S GOING TO CAUSE MUCH MORE TROUBLE IN THE FUTURE!!

SO ANYWAY, I WAS THINKING OF MAYBE ENDING THE STORY ABRUPTLY OR DO YOU GUYS THINK THAT I SHOULD CONTINUE ALL THE DRAMA??

PLEASE TELL ME BECAUSE I'M GETTING SECOND THOUGHTS AND I NEED INSPIRATION AND SUPPORT

LOVE YA ALL

LOTS OF LOVE AND HUGS TO YA

--LAPRINCESASM


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

_Running, I keep running through the forest next to First Beach with the note held tight in my hand. I've been running for hours and I still haven't found him. I suddenly begin to see a trail… a trail of blood, like someone had been dragged across the floor. The trail goes on for a while; I begin to get more and more desperate, until I find them. The whole pack, the Cullens, my brother, my mother, Josh, Tanya, Seth, Embry, kim and Emily all ripped to pieces in a pile. A man, a vampire, Demetri, standing next to the pile; his face covered in their blood and smiling. He moves forward and pounces for me. I cannot phase, so I scream. Everything goes black. _

I wake up with a gasp and tears running down my face. I look next to me and see Seth's face next to mine; now I know that the dream wasn't true, but it wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare, a horrible one.

I touched his cheek with my hand, just to make sure he's really there and not another dream. He looks so calm and peaceful, like he's in a dream himself. I feel his arms around me, but I still stroked his cheek, he woke up at my touch.

"**Hey…why are you crying?"** he asked worried, as soon as his smile faded and his eyes focused on the tears on my cheeks.

"**Nothing, it was just a nightmare"** I said, snuggling closer to his chest

"**Do you want to talk about it?"** he said tightening his hold on me to comfort me. I just shook my head

My heart was beating so fast that it felt like it was going to explode. I looked over to the clock; it was three in the morning

"**Do you think the guys have a lead in Demetri?"** I asked looking over to the ceiling

"**No, I don't think so. Alice said he'll lay low for a while. We took a pretty good chunk out of him"** he chuckled

"**What?"** I don't remember him telling me anything like that

"**We didn't tell you, right…well, after we found you guys, Jacob, Jared, Paul, Sam and Quil after him. They ran after him until like the border of Canada, but during the run, Paul pounced for him and ripped off his hand and then Jacob took off a chunk of his shoulder, but then he got away. But he'll be back for revenge, Alice said so" **

I wasn't able to say anything, this was all so shocking. And it was a miracle they didn't get hurt.

"**Is there anyone patrolling tonight?" **

"**Nope, the Cullens told us to lay low too for a while and when Demetri appears again, we'll strike" **

"**Oh, ok"** So I would be able to help paint my room tomorrow, cool

* * *

A couple of hours later, I woke up when my mom called us from downstairs. I had been way too comfortable in Seth's arms but then I remembered that today was "Moving Day". So I jumped up from the bed, dragging Seth with me, who after many times trying to pull me back to the bed with him, finally got up. He went into the bathroom first, as I put on my robe and started taking all my suitcases (full of clothes and shoes and other stuff like my laptop, etc) to my car. On the ay down, I grabbed my mom's and Jason's and also put them in my car out in the garage.

I saw Jason walking sluggishly around the house, his shoulders were slumped and his head hung low. He had been very sad and trying to do anything for us not to move, but we had already done everything and we had to. He was going to be better when he met new kids on our street or in school.

"**Hi, mom"** I said when I saw her

"**Hey, Lily. Do you mind helping me put these boxes in my car?" **

"**Already on it, mom, don't worry"** I said grabbing the first box, labeled KITCHEN

Just then Seth came down the stairs

"**Hi, Mrs. Brown" **

"**Hello, Seth"** she smiled and continued sipping on her mug

"**Here, let me help you with that"** Seth said grabbing the box from my hands

"**Ok, thanks, you can put everything that fits in my mom's car and I'm going to go and change"** I said pecking him on the cheek and climbing up the stairs

"**Yeah, ok, 'cause I don't want nobody checking out my girlfriend"** he said with a grin

I laughed

I quickly went up to my now almost empty and totally different room and took the sweats, tee and flip flops I had separated the day before and went into the bathroom for a bath

* * *

"**Thank you so much for helping, Seth"** my mom said, she was wearing a pink t-shirt, jeans and running sneakers. When she was wearing that kind of outfit, you knew it was going to be an eventful day.

"**No problem, Mrs. Brown" **

"**Please, call me Samantha or Sam" **

"**Ok, Sam"** he said smiling

"**You ready?"** he said looking up to me when he saw

"**Yeah, lets go"** I said

"**Bye mom, I'll see you later"** I said, pecking her on the cheek

"**Bye honey, be careful" **

Seth grabbed my hand and walked me to my car. He was going to back on his SUV today; some of our stuff was in there too

* * *

When we arrived to La Push, it was only seven thirty in the morning. We first went o my new home to drop off everything in their respective places.

We were running around the place because Seth was chasing after me, when his mom called him at his cell and said that she expected us to be in her house in ten minutes for breakfast. I left my car in my new garage, which was much bigger than the other one, and took off with Seth in his.

The whole pack was there including Embry's mom, Emily and Kim. They were all going to help my family out with the new house.

The breakfast was disastrous; food was flying everywhere when the guys started to fight over the last waffle. But it was still nice, because we were all there, laughing.

"**Ok, now we have to go"** said Kim standing up from Jared's lap

"**No, don't go" **he pulled her back down

"**I have to"** she said before kissing him and leaving him completely dazed. She quickly got up just like Leah, Emily and I.

Leah took us down to Forks, in her's and Seth's SUV, to this sporting goods store, that for some reason unknown to man, sold paint and was a lot cheaper than a lot of the hardware stores around here.

We parked in front of the sign: Newton's Olympic Outfitters. It was pretty empty, except for a few cars by the sides.

"**That name is oddly familiar"** said Leah as we all went into the store.

Behind the counter, there were three guys playing and joking around. I recognized them immediately; it was those weird guys form the beach! Leah seemed to recognize them too because she started laughing. I couldn't help but laugh too. Kim and Emily decided to take the lead.

"**Excuse us, but where are the color cards?"** asked Kim. Mike looked at them and then to us, his eyes were going to bulge out. He took the cards from underneath the counter, gave them to Kim and took off to the back room with Tyler, all the while without taking his eyes off from Leah and me.

After half an hour of trying to decide between the plum, lavender, fuchsia, or neon green. I went with the fuchsia and the lavender, they were totally me. And there is enough green around La Push to paint my room that color.

Eric, as we had just learned his name, prepared the paint and helped us load the gallons, brushes and everything else we just bought, into Leah's SUV.

We immediately drove back to La Push and stopped when we arrived in front of my new house.

"**Ok, so what are you going to paint with which color?"** asked Emily, once we laid out everything in my new room

"**Well, I was planning to paint those two walls with the fuchsia and in the bathroom, the one with the sink, lavender"** I said as I pointed out the wall with the doors to the balcony and the one to the right.

"**Ok, I think that will look kinda cool"** she said as Leah and I poured the paint into pans.

Emily took the lavender pan and went into the bathroom to paint, Leah and Kim stayed to help me paint my room. I went downstairs, grabbed my stereo that was still in my car and went back up. We danced and sang to the music as we painted, this made it so much more fun.

_Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat_

_Bring me to Life by Evanescence_

_Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

_Poker Face by Lady Gaga_

* * *

"**We're here"** Collin sang as all the guys came into the room with all the moms, when we had just finished in both rooms.

The moms knew how each room was supposed to be painted, so we all split into small groups and with their directions and started to paint. Before my mom had arrived with the moving van, we had the whole house painted just like she wanted.

My mom, before she had arrived, had prepared lunch for everybody and while the "big men" unloaded the heavy stuff from the truck into the house, we all ate. Just then, Tanya and Josh arrived with their moms and even more food. The rest of the day was spent accommodating each room. By nightfall, we had everything done, even the little details had been taken care of, and everything was just perfect!

Now, I felt like I really belonged; I was in La Push, where I should've been from the very beginning. I mean, it wasn't like I hated the Makah Reservation, but I never felt like I belonged there. I always knew that I was different. I never really had any friends, well real ones, at least, except Tanya and Josh. They accepted me fro who I was and no matter what, even when I couldn't tell them that I was a werewolf. They were still there for me.

My ex boyfriend, Louis, didn't count as my friend either. With him, things had been weird. Of course, we liked each other and everything but I think that we were together just because of that. We only liked each other physically. It had been a hypocrite and mediocre relationship. So I really wasn't going to miss anybody except, of course, Tanya and Josh.

But now, I was happy. Here I was with my boyfriend, Seth, the love of my…existence, all my friends, my brothers, my mother and all the others that I loved.

* * *

WOW!!! THANK U ALL TO THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED AND ADDED AS ALERTS AND FAVS, I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!!!

ANYWAY, I'M SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE BUT I WAS REALLY BUSY, BUT HERE IS THE OTHER CHAPTER AND I HAVE FOUND MY INSPIRATION AGAIN AND SO I HAVE AT LEAST 6 MORE CHAPTERS.

DEMETRI IS COMING IN A COUPLE OF CHAPTERS AGAIN, SO MORE DRAMA IS BOUND TO HAPPEN. BUT NOT FOR RIGHT NOW, I WANT THEM TO BE HAPPY FOR A WHILE.

DID YOU LIKE IT??

WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE DREAM?? WAS IT CRAPPY??

AND WHAT ABOUT MIKE'S EXPRESSION??

WHAT DID YOU THINK ABOUT EVERYBODY COMING OVER AND HELPING WITH THE NEW HOUSE??

I'LL TRY AND UPDATE SOON AGAIN!!

I LOVE YOU ALL AND LOTS OF HUGS AND KISSES

--LAPRINCESASM


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Today was the first day of school. GOD!! This was one of the most dreadful days; I was going to start a new school, where I was going to be part of the "La Push Gang".

This last week had been amazing. Jason had made new friends already and even had a crush on the girl next door, Vicky. I had spent everyday with all of my friends and family. Of course, I was still scared silly of Demetri, but the Cullens had promised me that I would be the first to know when Demetri came back.

I had spent a lot of time with Jasper; we had taken a liking to each other. He was actually really nice, once he got past all his shyness and prejudice. We had just talked and talked on hours without end. He told me of all of his experiences from like the 1800's. Everything was just amazing, all of his stories, even in the way that he was transformed was so…cool, but in a weird way. I had really formed a bond with him and also with Esme. She was like another mother to me, she reminded me of my own mother, so I loved her like one.

"**Lily. Seth's here!!"** my mom shouted from downstairs. Seth hadn't slept over these last five days; we didn't want to make habit out of it. I grabbed my bag and dashed downstairs to meet him

"**Hey!!"** I jumped into his arms. He was wearing a long-sleeved, green sweater with blue jeans and his black converse; his book bag strapped on his shoulder.

"**You look nice"** he said kissing me. I was wearing the skinny jeans that I had worn the second day I met up with the pack, one of the shirts Alice had bought for me; it was a short sleeve orange blouse. And my black gladiator sandals.

"**You too. Bye mom, I'll see you later"** she was in the kitchen. She was wearing her blue pant suit to the office. Jason had a huge smile on his face as he grabbed his stuff from the table; apparently he was going to meet up with Vicky before school.

Seth and I were driving to school in my car – Leah had dropped off Seth, she needed the car today – which now had a new engine and went much faster, thanks to Rosalie. She was a genius when it came to cars.

* * *

When I walked into school with the rest of the "gang", well the ones that still went to high school, everybody looked at me weird. They made way for us and let us pass in front of them for everything.

Nobody talked to me or the guys; it was like we were lepers or something. Everybody would whisper and point but they kept their distance. Luckily, Seth was in all of my classes. Most of my teachers made me stand in front of the class and introduce myself. The same thing would always happen: I would say my whole name in front of the class and some random would ask if I was Embry Call's sister and I would answer: **"Yes, yes I am" **

The classes went by very fast, I would sit in the back with Seth, I would try to pay attention and take notes.

Then lunch came, I came down hand-in-hand with Seth. When we filed into the line, people would let us pass in front after whispering and asking each other if we were dating. Wasn't it obvious?! I mean, we were holding hands and would often sneak little pecks in between classes. So if we weren't together, then I don't know what we were.

When we sat down at a table with the rest of the guys, that's when everything in the cafeteria went back to normal, except for a couple of people that would turn to look and just stare.

"**Is it always like this?"** I whispered to Jacob when he sat down next to me.

He laughed **"At the beginning, and now that you've appeared, it started again" **

"**It's rude to point!!"** exclaimed Brady to a guy that was walking by and was pointing to me. The guy turned beat red and walked away.

The rest of the day passed in a similar manner with whispering, pointing and staring. It was a bit annoying…ok, it was a lot annoying.

* * *

The week passed and things got a little bit better, people would talk to me and not just whisper and point behind my back. Things were a bit more durable and maybe I could finish high school without holes at the back of my head with all the staring. There were no news from Demetri and it was weird that in two weeks nothing had happened. It was like the calm before the storm. It was definitely going to be ugly when he came back.

* * *

Another week passed, it was Saturday, and we were running in our wolf forms to the Cullens' house, Earlier that day, Jasper had called me and told me, they needed to see us fast. It was bad news and they involved Demetri. In that same minute, Seth called Sam and Sam called a meeting. He decided we should all go in our wolf forms, just in case, Demetri decided to attack in our way over there.

"**He's definitely going to attack soon, you guys should've heard the alarm in Jasper's voice"** Seth pondered over

"**Let's just hope he gives us time to prepare"** said Jared

"**Oh please, we could totally take him right here, right now"** said Paul, looking over to Jared and smirking

"**OH, MY GOD!!! WATCH OUT, PAUL, DEMITRI'S RIGHT BESIDE YOU!!!!!"** shouted Leah, picturing a handless Demetri ready to pounce on Paul. She sounded hysterical

Paul skidded to a stop, his ears pointing and gave a whimper. He was really scared, he still had Leah's image in his head **"Oh, my god!! He's going to eat me. Help me!!" **

"**Oh, yeah, you're so ready"** laughed Leah, we all continued running and laughing, not falling for her prank

"**Aww, poor Paul"** I said

"**You little…"** Paul ran right after her, jumped on her back and bit her ear. She fell under his weight, turned around and whipped her paw across his face, leaving three lines with blood.

We all stood to look, Leah could handle herself. Embry was fighting against all of his will not to attack Paul right now.

"**Don't you EVER do that again or I'll slice something else"** she said standing over Paul and looking up and down his body

"**BITCH!!"** he shouted at her. She huffed and walked away

"**Get up, Paul. Come on, we've got to go"** ordered Sam. We all followed him into the clearing that held the Cullens' house

The guys stopped in the woods to phase while Leah and I went behind the garage to phase

"**Are you ok, Lee?"** I asked while we slipped on our sundresses. Leah and I had discovered it was much easier to tie a dress to your ankle than shorts and a t-shirt.

"**Yeah, I'm fine. He didn't bite me hard, but what pissed me off was how he dug his nails into my back"** she turned around to show me the already healing puncture marks.

Alice and Rose had stashed some flip-flops behind the tool boxes in the garage for when we dropped by like this. I grabbed mine, slipped them on and fixed my ponytail.

"**Come on"** Leah said, waiting for me by the open door that led into the house.

We found all the guys sitting in the stairs – we didn't like to dirty up the white furniture – shirtless and only wearing their cut out shorts. Paul had healing pink lines across his cheek; he gave Leah a dirty look as she took her place next to Embry. He put his arm around her and smoother her hair. She smiled, turning around to kiss him. I sat beside Seth as he smiled to me.

"**Sorry we made you wait, but we've got some bad news for you"** said Esme; she looked stressed and completely distraught, as she entered with the whole Cullen family except Bella, Rose and Emmett. Bella was somewhere around here, we could hear her slow, sleeping breaths

"**Last night around ten or eleven, Demetri came to our house for two things. First, to warn us about the werewolves that reside in the nearby Indian Reservation and second, because he came to ask our help to go against you in a fight. Now what we did was agree to fight with him-"** Carlisle was interrupted by our sudden growls towards them. How could they do this to us?! We trusted them, I trusted them! Paul stood up from his place.

Suddenly we felt this wave of calm over us, it was Jasper.

"**Please, let me finish, we agreed to fight in his side because during the fight, we will take your side, so together, we can all destroy him, without any casualties" **

"**Like sabotage?"** asked Sam

"**Yes"** answered Jasper

"**And do you know why he wants to fight us? Apart from the fact that we attacked him first" **

"**Technically, he attacked us first"** said Leah

"**Yeah, well, now he wants to attack because…he has taken a liking to one of your girls, Lily, and he has chosen her as his mate, and he'll do anything to get that. He even brought us pieces of her clothing, so we could help him find her first"** continued Carlisle

I started to shake, both in anger and fear. How could've this happened?! This freaking rapist vampire now wants me as his mate?! What the hell?! Didn't he get the fact that we wanted to KILL him?! I wasn't playing hard to get. And he was a vampire and I, a werewolf. We were mortal enemies!! And I had my mate or soul mate, it was Seth and I didn't want anybody else, I barely noticed anyone else.

Seth put his arms around me protectively, holding me close to his body, a growl erupting from his perfect lips.

* * *

OOOOOHHHHHHH!!!!!!! CLIFFY, I KNOW, I'M BAD!!!

SO I DECIDED TO TREAT YOU GUYS TO AN UPDATE OF TWO CHAPTERS, BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHEN I'LL BE ABLE TO UPDATE AGAIN. SO HERE IT IS, I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT

I WELCOME ANY INSPIRATION AND IDEAS, DON'T BE AFRAID TO TELL ME ANYTHING. YOU GUYS KNOW, I REPLY BACK SO DON'T BE AFRAID OF REVIEWING!!

I LOVE YOU GUYS A LOT AND WISH I COULD HUG YOU FROM THE DISTANCE

WISH ME LUCK ON MY PLAY, ITS SUNDAY!!

LOVE YA ALL

--LAPRINCESASM


	30. Chapter 30

* * *

Chapter 30

"**WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"** exploded Embry, his whole frame shaking

"**Control yourself, Embry"** ordered Sam

"**How do you expect me to control myself? Sam, she's my little sister. Please tell me you're joking. Why, why does he want her?"** Leah had stood up and put her arms around his waist. His shaking was controlled a bit. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths

"**He wants her because when he was human, he had a fiancée, her name was Jodie and he says that Lily looks exactly like her when they were sixteen. That for some reason Lily could be her reincarnation."** explained Esme

"**Is he fucking crazy?!" **

The Cullens shrugged but Edward shook his head without meeting our gaze

"**What do we do?"** asked Sam

Carlisle signaled Sam and the rest of us to follow him into the dining room, which served mostly as a conference room. Everybody got up and followed him except us two. Seth kept his arms around me, whispering soothing words in my ear as he rocked us back and forth. Tears were running down my cheeks, out of anger, worry and frustration.

What would Demetri do to get to me? He would probably kill all the people I loved until I gave myself up to him. He would probably trace back my scent to all the places I've been. All the people that he would hurt, just to get to me; I couldn't let him do that, I wouldn't let him do that.

I could hear every single thing they were planning for the fight, which according to Alice was going to occur on Wednesday. How we would all meet up in a mid point, the wolves coming from the south, the vamps for the north. How the Cullens will attack us, while Jasper tranquilizes me with a drug and hands me over to Demetri; after Emmett takes down both Embry and Seth. Leah will be imprisoned by one of the girls and given to Demetri as an extra to his little games. And just as they are about to hand us over, Jasper will push me out the way and all of the Cullens will tackle and pin Demetri to the ground and us, the werewolves, will tear him to pieces. And burn his worthless body!!!!

I could feel the anger growing inside my chest. Seth tightened his hold and pulled me to sit on his lap. I cuddled into his warm chest and cried. All the while he kept smoothing my hair. His body against mine worked wonders. I immediately relaxed enough to breathe normally.

"**I won't let anything harm you"** he said, cupping my chin with his hand

"**It's not me I'm worried about, it's everybody else" **

"**We know how to fight vampires, you don't. We can protect ourselves"** he said cleaning up my tears with his fingers

"**Then teach me!! Teach me how to fight him"** I demanded

He looked at me for really long **time "Fine, I'll talk to Jasper, he was the one who taught us and we can work something out" **

"**Thank you, Seth"**

He smiled a half smile, a pained one

"**I love you"** I whispered

"**I love you too, more than you even know"** he said leaning in to kiss me.

This kiss was different, it was hungry. I could feel the desperation from both of us in it, like it wasn't enough. It was like Demetri would storm in at any second and the only way to keep him away was by us, kissing. He held me tighter by the waist, my arms around his neck. Suddenly there was a crash in the dining room and we broke apart.

We saw how Jasper had Alice pinned against the table, kissing her. They immediately broke apart when Esme hit Jasper with a wooden cooking spoon. Alice gave a little giggle and ran up the stairs to fix herself up; everything was completely wrecked, her clothes, her hair and make up. Jasper stood sheepishly in the dining room, one arm around himself and Alice's red lipstick all over his mouth. Everybody stood there looking between him and the broken centerpiece on the floor.

"**You can continue on…I'm gonna go…"** he said as he backed away from the room. As he came up the stairs, he glared at us, but smiled after and hurried up.

I laughed as Seth leaned down to kiss me one more time, just to bother Jasper. There was another crash upstairs.

* * *

Three hours later, everything was set. The fight, the strategies, everything down to the last detail had been though out and perfected. Even my training sessions with Seth, Alice, Jasper and Emmett had been set.

Alice warned us that in about an hour, Demetri, Rose and Emmett were going to come back from a hunting trip. Demetri was thirsty and Rose and Emmett tagged along to keep an eye out.

We quickly said our goodbyes and double checked for my training sessions tomorrow. Early in the morning, they would sneak over to the reservation and spend the rest of the day teaching me how to fight. Sam and Carlisle promised to go through the plan one more time over the phone and we all quickly dashed into the trees, phased and ran back to La Push.

* * *

That day I went over to my house, grabbed a couple of things from my room and put them in the designer bag Alice had bought me. I changed into a t-shirt and jeans and quickly dashed down the stairs. Seth was waiting for me in the living room with a bunch of twelve-year-old boys running around the house. Today was my brother's birthday and he had begged my mom for me to leave the house and all of his friends (the old ones and the new ones) to come over for a sleepover. I was more than happy to oblige, I wasn't going to spend the rest of my night worried that Demetri or Jason's little friends would sneak into my room and do god-knows-what.

I was so happy to be leaving when one of the boys, I think his name was Alex, he was Collin's little brother, passed by me. He had just been dropped off by Collin himself, when the little…boy kicked Seth in the shin, grabbed my butt, winked and ran away! If Collin hadn't stopped me, I would've ripped off his head.

"**My mom wouldn't appreciate it, I would, but not her"** he said as he held me by the waist as I thrashed furiously

"**Fine, but if he does it again, I won't make any guarantees"** I said through clenched teeth

That is why I hated my brother's friends. They were so full of their raging hormones that I was always the victim of those outbursts. In the past, I have been harassed countless of times but what always stopped me was that they were highly breakable in my hands and I didn't want murder written in my records.

I was supposedly staying over at Kim's house but we all really knew where I was staying. I would've loved to stay with her but with everything that happened today, I wanted to be with Seth and I wasn't going to risk her life.

Since Seth and Collin live in the street behind me, we decided to walk. Collin went his own way, which left us alone. Seth grabbed my bag and took my hand. The sun was already setting so he decided to take me to the beach to watch it go down behind the water line. Everything was so beautiful. I forgot all about my problems as I put my head on his shoulder. It was like all my worries were drowning, like the sun in the ocean.

I hadn't noticed that I had fallen asleep, when Seth carried me off the beach in his arms to his house. I begged for him to lower me but he wouldn't budge.

* * *

As we went into his house, Sue thought something was wrong with me. But Seth just laughed it off as I tried to wiggle myself out of his arms without success. She kissed us both in the forehead and said that dinner was going to be done in half an hour.

We stood in front of the door to his room; he was looking at me weirdly. I opened the door and soon he began kissing me, like he had back at the Cullens' house. He made his way to the bed and lowered me in it while still kissing me; I couldn't let him go, so he lay next to me. Since he was still shirtless from the run, my hands were against his now burning chest. His hands were against my stomach, under my shirt. They quickly moved to my back. When we would break apart to regain breath, he would whisper my name and continue kissing me. At one moment his hands began pulling at the edge of my shirt. I knew what was going to happen now and I wanted it to but I wasn't ready yet and I had a promise to keep.

"**Seth…wait"** I whispered pushing him back with great difficulty

"**What?"** he looked hurt

"**We can't go on, I'm not ready yet" **

"**Oh?"**

"**I made my mother and myself a promise that I would wait until I was married and I can't break that promise" **

"**Well, ok, whatever you want"** he looked down, clearly embarrassed

"**And don't think I don't want you, I do, but that promise is so important to me..."** I said holding his face between my hands

"**Ok"** he said, meeting my gaze. I smiled and pecked his lips one more time

"**Are you ok with that?"**

"**Yeah, I'll wait till the end of the time for you, Lils" **he smiled a weird smile, like he was planning something, I loved that smile, I loved all of his smiles

"**Thanks"**

Soon his mother called us for dinner

* * *

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS ONCE MORE. I'M PRETTY TIRED BECAUSE I JUST TOOK MY SAT'S TODAY AND THEY WERE EXAUSTING, SO I DON'T HAVE MUCH TO SAY. ANYWAY HERE IT IS; I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. THE FIGHT AND THE TRAINING SESSIONS ARE COMING. DEMETRI WILL CONTINUE TO MAKE A DISASTER OUT OF EVERYTHING.

ONE QUESTION THOUGH, WHY DO YOU THINK HE WAS SMILING AT THE END, LIKE HE WAS PLANNNING SOMETHING?? WHAT DO YOU THINK HE'S PLANNING TO DO??

NEXT CHAPTER IS COMING SOON; DON'T KNOW WHEN BUT IT WILL BE SOON!!

I LOVE YA ALL FOR REVEWING AND READING AND SUPPORTING THIS STORY. I CONTINUE WITH MY WRITING AND EXPECT SOMETHING GOOD NEXT.

WITH LOVE AND HUGS AND KISSES TO ALL

--LAPRINCESAM


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

The next morning, Seth woke me up at 7:00 AM. What really woke me up was the heavy smell of eggs, bacon and sausages; Sue was probably cooking. With our pjs still on, we made our way down to the kitchen. There were three different pans on the stove but Sue wasn't around. There was a note on the fridge from her:

_Serve yourselves_

_Over at Charlie's_

_Love you_

_--Sue_

And next to her's was one from Leah:

_Over at Embry's, don't wait up_

_--Leah_

"**So obvious, don't know why she even bothers"** shrugged Seth as he took out two plates form the cabinets.

Apparently, Leah had spent the night over at Embry's and it was an almost normal thing from Seth's reaction. Cool, Seth and I weren't the only ones to do this. Half the pack did this with their respective ones. I grabbed a metal serving spoon and served us each half of everything.

Seth apparently knew that I noticed because when we sat down to eat, we started talking.

"**You know, Leah spends almost every night with Embry"** he began

"**Really?"**

"**Yeah, I mean, Sam used to spend some night here when they were together. But when they broke up, Leah wouldn't let any guy near her. She would always lash out and make our lives miserable. But now that Embry's in the picture, she's so different. She's even nicer now than when she was with Sam" **

"**Wow, that drastic, huh?"**

"**Yeah, it's like he's a cure for her" **

"**Well, at least she's so much better now"**

"**And now that you're here, she's even more…nice, you could say" **

"**It did the same for me, meeting her was like I found the only girl or even person who understood me. It definitely changed my visions of being a werewolf"** I laughed.

It was all true. Meeting Leah had practically kept my sanity when I met the whole pack. When they told me there were others like me, I immediately thought of guys. But when I found one girl, Leah, everything seemed much better. She was someone that had the same questions as me: Were we somehow genetically mutated and we were supposed to be born males? What about our physique and stuff? What about our periods and the fact that we couldn't have children? I wanted to have children someday, and I knew she felt the same because we have talked about it various times. The first time was when she stayed at my house that night. But now, we were sure we were supposed to be girls. We both had found our true loves and they loved us back, proving that we just had to be girls. But I was curious about one more thing in Leah's and Sam's relationship.

"**Why did Leah's and Sam's break up destroy them both? Besides that he had imprinted on your cousin"** I asked looking down

"**Because Emily was Leah's best friend, they were practically sisters, rather than cousins" **

I nodded, I already knew this much

"**And also because…Leah and Sam had been truly in love. They had been dating practically since the first time they met each other. Sam promised that he loved her, that she was the only one for him, and that he would never leave her. He even promised to marry him as soon as she both turned 18; he even gave her a promise ring. She never took it off, except that day. She ran over to the cliff over First Beach and just threw it into the ocean. Couple of days later, Sam found it stray in the shore. It was horrible for them"** his voice was hushed. Then I remembered that Sam had an ankle bracelet with a ring attached to it.

"**Is it the same one that Sam has attached to his ankle?" **

He nodded **"It has words engraved: **_**I promise forever**_**"**

I couldn't say anything, I was in utter and complete shock. No wonder it was so hard for her. With the same words that he had loved her, he cut her. Brutally.

"**But let's not ponder in the past and let's focus in the future"** he winked at me and picked up the plates to wash them. I got up and hugged him from behind and kissed his neck. I helped him, he washed, and I dried.

* * *

At ten in the morning, we met up with Jasper, Emmett and Alice to start with my training. We went over to the place where Leah and I first encountered Demetri; it had been pretty deep into the forest, so there were no worries of being discovered.

They all insisted that since I was "the object of his desires", he wouldn't fight me because he could actually kill me, accidently. But I still wanted to learn, just in case, and who knows what could happen in the future.

"**You can't let him get his arms around you, he's no new born, but he could still shatter every bone in your body with a twitch of his arms" **said Jasper, as he and I circled around each other. I had insisted on I fighting him first. He was more like Demetri, trained and experienced in fighting.

I nodded. Jasper was running at vampire speed, but I could still see him.

"_**Don't worry; I'll help you in any case."**_Seth told me. He had been jittery the whole time, wanting to jump in and defend me.

"_**I know, but I don't want you to, not yet, at least"**_I said with a joking tone

Just then, Jasper did this jump that would totally land him on my back. So I just lifted my hind legs, putting all my weight in the front ones and kicked him hard in the chest. He wasn't expecting that, I could see it in his face. I sent him flying across the place into a tree. He knocked it down along with two others behind. He just lay there stunned, rubbing his chest.

Alice ran over and checked him. She then turned to me with a horrible but playful snarl and wink.

"**Now you're going down, bitch"** she whispered

In my mind, I couldn't help but think: _**"I am a bitch" **_

Seth just chuckled. Alice was going to be harder to beat, she was smaller and quicker. She ran straight to me and took flight to grab me; I opened my jaws and grabbed her by the neck. I could feel her panicking as she tried to claw at me. So I just threw her against the same tree as Jasper. He awaited for her with open arms. When they crashed, they made a horrible sound, worse than thunder. It hurt both Seth's and my ears because of our acute hearing. Just as we were both recovering, Emmett came charging at me like a bull and pinned me to the ground. His strength was too much for me, so I struggled as he bared his teeth and laughed at me.

"_**I'm coming, don't worry"**_ Seth said, he sneaked behind Emmett and took him off of me and sent him flying into another tree.

"_**You ok?"**_ he asked as I got up and shook my coat

"_**Yeah, I wasn't expecting that, thanks, babe"**_

"_**No problem"**_he winked and caressed my neck with his tail.

I squinted my eyes at him. No way was I going to let him do that without me doing something back to him. But since he had just practically heard all of my plans, I was going to wait until he couldn't read my mind.

"_**Oh, I'll be on the look out"**_he said as he walked out to one side of the forest and phased

"_**I know"**_I said walking to the other side to do the same

When we came out, Jasper congratulated me.

"**I wasn't expecting that at all, you're a natural fighter"** he said patting my back

"**Well, I have taken self-defense classes and dance so I just applied that to my fighting" **

"**That was great"** said Alice

"**Good job, you two, but next time you're going down"** said Emmett pointing at us

We spent the rest of the day training for the big fight on Wednesday. Emmett did well on his promise. He beat me five times more before I was able to fight him off. From what I could see, there was no way that Demetri would get out of that fight alive. In the words of Emmett "He was going down!"

* * *

HEY, SO I DECIDED TO UPDATE TWO CHAPTERS TODAY BECAUSE I HAVEN'T UPDATE IN A LONG TIME SO I THOUGHT I WOULD MAKE IT UP TO YOU GUYS FOR BEING SUCH LOYAL READERS.

QUESTIONS:

DID YOU GUYS LIKE HOW SAM THINKS OF LEAH, BUT LEAH DOESN'T CARE FOR HIM ANY MORE?? SHE HAS EMBRY, HE'S SO MUCH BETTER!!

WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE "FIGHT" BETWEEN THE CULLENS AND LILY??

HOW DO YOU THINK THE FIGHT WITH DEMETRI WILL TURN OUT?? IS THERE GOING TO BE BLOOD?? DO YOU WANT BLOOD IN THAT FIGHT OR A CLEAN ONE??

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING THIS STORY, I'M REALLY GLAD YOU LIKE IT AND MORE CHAPTERS ARE COMING SOON!! I WILL HAVE MORE TIME TO WRITE AND UPDATE BECAUSE SCHOOL ENDS IN TWO WEEKS!!! YAY!!!

I LOVE YA ALL,

HUGS AND KISSES

--LAPRINCESASM


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

The next two days, Monday and Tuesday, were so stressful for me. The rest of the pack wasn't as anxious. Of course, THEY weren't Demetri's target or "the object of his desires". During school, I could barely sit still. Seth would scoot his desk next to mine and hold my hand, against the teachers' wishes and threats for detention. He was my ride to and from school and he would also stay during the nights, this time my mom didn't know. She had begun to get very annoyed when Seth stayed over almost every night or spent the whole day here. But she never said anything; I could just read her face.

Tuesday night, Leah and I were talking on the phone while Seth went down to the kitchen to grab something for us to eat. We were doing our homework tonight, aside from the fact that we weren't going to school tomorrow, due to the fight.

"**Would you please calm down? You're making me nervous"** she said

"**I can't. I can't stop thinking about the fact that one of you might get hurt" **

"**We won't get hurt, ok? It's almost 20 against 1, its not even fair" **

"**Still, god knows what could happen" **

The other line beeped

"**Hold on, I have another call"** I switched, it was Tanya. I walked out to my balcony, the curtains whipping away through the open doors.

"**Hey, Tay" **

Instead of the always sweet voice answering back, a deep, accented one answered

"**Hello, my dear"** I got chills due to either the strong wind or his voice

"**Who is this?"** what a stupid question to ask, but I still asked it, even though I knew the answer

"**Don't you recognize me, my love?" **

"…**Demetri"** I whispered. I felt this anger go through my body. What had he done?! He was calling me from Tanya's phone. He must've gotten to her and probably, Josh too. He had gone too far now!

Just as I had whispered the name, Seth burst though my door in alarm. I walked back to the room, I felt too exposed out in the balcony.

"**What have you done with her?"** I tried to keep calm, but you could still hear the hate in my voice

"**Nothing, we've just been talking" **I could imagine her tied up, scared and crying her eyes out.

"**You better not harm her or I'll swear to god, I will kill you" **

"**Now, now, lets' watch our words, dear, or I might snap her neck…accidentally, of course"** I couldn't let that happen just because I couldn't control my temper.

"…**Fine, but please, please, don't hurt her" **I begged

"**Anything for you, sweetheart. But you've got to meet me so we could escape this place and be happy. Just you and me"**

Seth was still at the door, growling furiously. I lifted my hand to touch his; I had to calm him down. I was pretty sure, Demetri didn't know about "us".

I was fighting against all my power not to explode out of my skin and destroy him. I almost crushed the cell phone in my hand.

"…**Fine, meet me at the beach in ten minutes" **

"**Why not now?"**

I remembered that I had to be like Leah, confident, sexy but at the same time, deadly.

"**Because I want to get ready for our get away"** and I hung up. I felt disgusted with myself, flirting with the worst vampire ever.

"**You can't go…I won't let you"** growled Seth as he took the phone from my hand, as if like that he could keep Demetri away.

"**Seth, I have to. He has my friends, he could get to my family and I won't let him do** **that"**

"**Please, Lily, then let me help you"**

"**You will help me, everybody will. The fight has been moved to tonight instead of tomorrow"**

"…**Lily, I can't let you go. I'll die if anything happened to you"** he looked at me through pained eyes

"**I would die if anything happened to you too, but you've got to trust me, Seth"**

"**I trust you, its Demetri who I don't trust"** he pressed his forehead against mine

Our cell phones began to ring frantically. Edward was calling Seth and Embry was calling me, Alice had called him and said that she had had a vision, but realized that it was too late because Demetri had already kidnapped my friends. We told them of our plans and they agreed to meet up with us in five minutes at my house.

* * *

"**Please, lets do this according to plan"** I grabbed Seth's face between my hands

"**Ok, but if he as much touches you, to hell with the plan" **

"**Ok"** I kissed him with tears rolling down my face. He held me against his body, his hands holding my lips to his.

Somebody in the trees made a gagging-like sound and then a thump was heard.

"**Ow, you didn't have to do that, Alice"** I heard Emmett whisper

Everybody was now waiting for us by the trees between the house and the fence, the pack in their wolf forms and the Cullens eager to end this whole Demetri dilemma.

Seth kissed me once more as I got into my car and then he ran to meet up with the others. I hadn't told my mom that we were going to fight Demetri or that I was even leaving the house, I had climbed down my balcony. She would get hysterical if she knew and I didn't need another preoccupation in my head. Collin and Brady had promised to stay around to protect her and Jason. I would have a stroke if anything happened to them.

As I drove down the short distance to the beach, my hands had been shaking so bad, I could barely keep the wheel steady. I prayed to God the whole way. I wasn't a religious person, but my mom had raised me with God in mind.

When I parked in the lot, I saw Demetri off in the distance and he was alone. What had he done with Tanya and maybe, Josh? If he had broken his promise, then I was going to break mine.

I got out of my car and took deep breaths. How I was going to do this? I did not know. I saw how the Cullens ran in front to meet up with Demetri. I could feel the pack's eyes on me. The Cullens all talked to Demetri and he took to them fast. Apparently, he hadn't counted with their "help". Jasper gave his head a little nod in my direction and went off to hide. The plan had been set in motion.

* * *

As I made my way over to them, I could see Demetri smile. It wasn't a creepy, stalkerish smile, but one that was reserved for a special person. A smile reserved for his Jodie. But I wasn't his Jodie, I was Seth's Lily and he was my Seth and nothing could ever change that.

I knew at this point, I couldn't feel pity for him but I honestly did. Here was this man, who just wanted his true love back. What he didn't know was that his true love was gone and that we were actually doing him a favor by killing him, he would get back to his Jodie.

"**I've been waiting for you, my love"** he extended his hand out to me, but I didn't take it.

The Cullens looked so fierce; I knew they were acting, but a part of me couldn't help think that maybe they were playing us instead of Demetri.

"**She's a werewolf, how can you trust her?"** growled Rosalie to him.

"**Because underneath all that, I know my sweet and loving Jodie is there"** he said. I actually felt kind of hurt; he was going to all of this trouble for a dead girl that didn't even exist and not for me. But it was better this way, it wouldn't hurt him as much when I killed him.

"**Who are they?"** I asked in a small voice playing the innocent card, just like the one Alice used on Carlisle when she wanted to get something really expensive and needed his money.

"**Don't worry, honey, they're here to help us escape"** he moved to my side at vampire speed and put his hand on the small of my back. I could feel his icy skin through my thick sweater

A series of growls were heard from the woods and all of us looked that way. Demetri pushed me so that I was standing behind him, as if to hide me from view, like that could be possible. I was just as tall as him. The Cullens and Demetri sank to a crouch at the same time, like in synchronization, ready to pounce. I could see some of the wolves from the pack in the shadows of the trees and I'm sure the vampires did too because their eyes narrowed to slits.

"**Whoever you are, show yoursel**f" said Carlisle in a loud voice

Sam came out first, I could barely see him in all this darkness, I was pretty sure it was at least 10 pm. Then slowly, some more wolves came out: Jacob, Jared, Embry and then Paul. I wondered who was holding Seth back, probably Leah; she was the only one able to do it.

"**You guys, I told you to leave me alone"** I whined, next to Demetri

Embry shook his head and growled, he was telling me to get away from the vampires.

"**Demetri could we talk to you, please?"** said Edward in a whisper

"**Now?"** he looked back in distress

"**Yes, now, it's important"**

"**Go! I can stay here"** I basically pushed him away; I wanted him away from me

Demetri walked over to Edward, who was standing almost ten feet away from me. I slid closer and closer to the pack and put my hand on the back of the closest wolf, Paul. He lifted up his leg to produce some kind of step. I got up on his back and held tight to his neck, it was something like riding an overgrown horse.

"**What are you doing with her, you mutated dog?!"** screamed Demetri when he saw me on top of Paul. Paul moved closer to him and growled in his face.

Suddenly, Jasper came out of the woods and put his hand against Demetri's chest before he could even respond to Paul.

"**I'll take care of the dog, don't worry" **he said, that's when Paul took off running.

We could feel Jasper running behind us; we kept running in circles just to pass the time. The fighting hadn't started yet, but the beginning stages were almost over. Carlisle was trying to reason unsuccessfully with Sam, as Demetri begged Edward to look for me and Emmett and Embry began to fight.

* * *

CLIFFY, I KNOW THEY SUCK BUT I JUST COULDN'T HELP MYSELF!

OOOOOOO, DEMETRI HAS TANYA AND JOSH, WHAT WILL HE DO TO THEM?? AND WILL LILY BE ABLE TO SAVE THEM BEFORE THINGS TAKE A TURN FOR THE WORSE??

DID YOU LIKE IT??

DO YOU THINK THE CULLENS WILL REALLY BETRAY THE WEREWOLVES??

AND DO YOU THINK SOMEBODY WILL GET HURT??

THE END OF THIS STORY IS SOON COMING, BUT NOT FOR ANOTHER COUPLE OF CHAPTERS, SO DON'T WORRY JUST YET!!

THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR PRECIOUS REVIEWS AND ALERTS AND ALL OF THAT!! I REALLY LOVE GETTING THEM BECAUSE THEY GIVE ME MOTIVATION AND SOME OF THEM EVEN CONTAIN INSPIRATION, SO KEEP ON SENDING THEM AND I'LL BE FOREVER GREATFUL

LOVE YA ALL

HUGS AND KISSES

--LAPRINCESASM


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

It was now that I realized that Demetri didn't do anything on his own when influenced by others. When he acted alone, he could do anything but when he was around people far more superior to him, he wouldn't even move a finger without their orders. This first happened with the Volturi and now it was happening with the Cullens. If he wanted to look so much for me, then why didn't he do it? It was because the Cullens didn't order him so.

Finally, the whole place around us erupted in snarls from the pack and the vampires.

"**We should get back"** said Jasper with his eyes locked in the fighting scene far away

"**Yeah, Demetri's bound to get suspicious"** I said.

Paul nodded and dropped to the floor as if Jasper had beaten him up.

"**Up you go"** said Jasper, grabbing me around the knees and setting me on his right shoulder.

I started to scream and thrash, according to the plan. We moved at vampire speed back to where everybody else was. When we got back, basically everybody was "fighting" with somebody else, except Demetri and Seth. Demetri was looking defiant and defensive but at the same time helpless. He didn't do anything except stand next to a tree and shout to everybody else. Seth wasn't anywhere to be found; maybe he was hiding in the woods and getting ready for the real thing.

The fighting looked pretty realistic, everybody was with somebody of equal strength or power, you could say. Sam and Carlisle had gone off to the woods, fighting. Jacob and Edward were circling each other, bearing their teeth. Rose was hissing at Leah from one of the branches of a gigantic tree, while Leah tried unsuccessfully to climb it. Jared and Alice had also gone off into the woods. You could hear Jared's growls of frustration as Alice evaded his every attack. Emmett had Embry in a headlock and was pulling him into the woods also, to finish him off. Quil and Esme were nowhere to be seen; I imagined they had gone off into the woods also. Everybody went off into the woods basically, because they didn't want to show that they weren't really fighting.

"**Oh, thank god, you found her"** cried Demetri as Jasper burst through the trees, me over his shoulder.

"**Give her to me" **

"**No"** said Jasper

"**Give her to me NOW, Jasper"** shouted Demetri

Suddenly, Sam and Carlisle appeared at our side

"**I don't think so, Demetri" **

"**What is going on here? She's mine" **

Jasper put me down but kept his arm around my waist, just in case Demetri would try to make a run for me or I lost my temper and attacked him

"**I'm not yours, I will never be yours"** I said. Now I let the anger go through my body. He saw that this was all a fake when Jacob and Edward stopped pretending. He slowly started to back away.

Suddenly, Emmett appeared and he and Edward tackled Demetri to the ground. The rest of the Cullens appeared and help to pin him down. Demetri thrashed furiously and tried to take a snap at Alice, Jasper hit him across the face as result.

"**You betrayed me!"** he screamed at me

"**How could I betray you, if we were never together?"** I screamed back, now I was really losing my temper.

In this he completely lost control and was able to overcome all of the Cullens. He basically flied over them and on top of me; I felt his fist crash against the side of my face. I fell to the floor because of his attack; I could feel blood inside my mouth. Suddenly, he was gone and he was once more pinned to the ground by everyone. The wolves and the Cullens were all sandwiched on top of Demetri, trying to hold him down. Seth was trying to stay calm enough to help me, but his whole body was shaking violently. He helped me up and touched my beaten cheek, it stung really bad.

"**Forget it, it doesn't hurt that much"** I lied turning my face away from him, I hated being weak, especially in front of everybody, they were really strong and nothing could harm them.

Seth stood behind me and wound his arms around my waist, trying to calm me and himself down. He kissed my neck as I twisted my arm around to put it around his neck.

"**Now I will ask you one question: Where is Tanya?" **I said holding my cheek with my other hand

"**I will never tell you, bitch!"** he screamed as he continued struggling under everybody's weight

"**Oh yeah? Emmett if you please"** I said. I really didn't want to do this right now or ever, but he was making this very hard for me, I had to think of some way to get the answer I wanted and needed. And I was seriously pissed right now.

"**My pleasure"** he said, understanding my motives

"**You don't know how long I've wanted to do this, Demetri. Ever since Bella and Edward got back form Italy"** Emmett said as he moved down to Demetri's feet and grabbed hold of his right foot and ripped it off, mercilessly

Demetri gave such a scream, I'm pretty sure people in Seattle heard it; it raised goose bumps in my skin

"**Now tell me, where is she?"** I asked again

"**She's…She's…She's over at her house"** he said panting in fatigue. I hope he was telling me the truth and that he hadn't hurt her

"**She better be. Oh and I want you to meet somebody. Demetri, meet Seth, my boyfriend, my one true love"** Seth smiled or rather grinned at Demetri.

Demetri looked really hurt by this

"**Nice to meet you, Demetri. Oh, wait…she's mine, sucker!"** Seth said as he planted a kiss on my cheek, then my neck, then my lips. I couldn't help but giggle; he had caught me by surprise with his kisses

"**Sorry"** was the only thing I said before Seth and I phased. I was given the honors to attack first and so I ripped off his head with my jaws, I didn't know they were this strong.

"_**Well, we are made to kill them"**_said Quil

The whole pack attacked his lifeless body; pieces of it were flying everywhere. I felt this amazing feeling overcome my body; I was finally free of Demetri and anything else that stood between me and Seth.

"_**Shit, that stupid bloodsucker ripped my ankle bracelet off!" **_said Sam looking for the bracelet that contained the ring he had given Leah

"_**Good; finally. No more bonds between you and I"**_ replied Leah

"_**How can you say that?"**_

"_**Because I don't want anything that unites you and me, I don't care for you like that anymore, Sam. I only look at you like a pack mate, but nothing else. I actually love Embry, more than I ever loved you, so why don't you go to Emily and suck …bananas"**_

"_**Suck…bananas?" **_laughed Jacob and soon everybody was laughing too

"_**I love you too, Leah, really…you don't even know how much" **_said Embry, looking at her

* * *

As we set fire to his body, I quickly ran over to my house

"_**Don't worry, I'll grab your car…I love you, sis"**_said Embry to me

"_**I love you too, Em and thank you for helping me"**_

"_**Anything for you"**_

"_**Same here"**_I said as I stood in my backyard ready to phase.

I phased, climbed up my balcony to my room, put on some random clothes and climbed back down. I met up with Seth, so we could go over to Tanya's.

The whole ride took little over half an hour; Seth knew I was desperate so he drove over 100 mph.

During the ride, I called Sam and asked him of I could tell my friends about everything that had happened and the reason. They needed to know, they had been exposed to a lot of it and I trusted them to keep the secret. After a lot of begging from my part, he finally accepted that I was right and gave me permission to tell my friends, saying that he would talk to the elders later.

When I arrived to the white shack-like house that was Tanya's, I saw that Josh was indeed, with her. Her parent's car wasn't there because they were out of town for their second honeymoon.

The front door was unlocked, something that Tanya never did. Seth and I searched the whole house, until we finally found them in her parents' room. They were just as I had imagined them. Their knees up to their chests, hands and feet tied up and their mouths covered with masking tape. Tanya was crying uncontrollably and Josh had a giant bruise at the side of his face. They were so glad that we had found them that they didn't stop thanking us until Seth threatened to smash Josh's car with a hammer, three hours later.

"**Lily, who was that guy?"** Tanya asked as she sat down on the kitchen table and I went to prepare some hot chocolate. Seth and Josh were watching a movie in the living room.

I took a deep breath to prepare myself for her reactions.

"**His name was Demetri"**

"**Was?" **

"**Yeah, he no longer exists, you could say"**

"**You killed him?!" **

"**Basically, he was already dead, but yeah, you could say I did, well we all did" **

"**Ok, and what WAS he? Because I know that he WASN'T human"**

"**You're right, he wasn't human, he was a…um, vampire"**

She looked at me with wide eyes because she knew I was telling her the truth

"**A…vampire?"** she asked in a low voice

I turned my back to her because I didn't want to see her expression when I told her what I was.

"**Yeah, and I'm a…werewolf"**

After a couple of seconds, I heard her chair move back and steps moving around the room. I thought that she was leaving me so I slumped my shoulders and cried, but then I felt arms go around me, they were Tanya's, and she was crying too.

"**Oh, my god. I'm so sorry, Lily"** she said

"**You believe me? You don't think I'm crazy?"**

"**Of course I believe you, and I KNOW you're not crazy" **

I turned to her and hugged her back. We cried together and then laughed at my misfortune

"**Is that why you went to look for Embry?"** she was way too observant for her own good

"**Yeah, and he and um…his friends are all werewolves too" **

"**The ones from the movies?"**

I nodded

"**Even the girls?"**

"**Nope, just Leah and I" **

She stayed quiet for a couple of seconds** "Even Seth?"**

"**Mhm-hm"**

"**Wow…should we tell Josh?"** she asked me

"**Josh already knows, I just told him"** Seth's voice said from the doorway. He and Josh were standing there with smiles

"**Why didn't you tell us before?"** Josh said as we all sat down together at the table

I shrugged **"Before, because I was scared and now, because I couldn't"**

"**You guys want to know the whole story?"** I asked

They nodded fervently

"**Wait, the better question is: Are they ready to know the whole thing?"** smiled Seth

Josh and Tanya shared a glance and then Josh nodded again

"**Ok, well, remember that whole week when I was fourteen-"**

"**When you went missing?"** said Tanya

"**Yeah, well that was when all of it happened…"**

* * *

YAY!!!! TANYA AND JOSH ARE OK AND THEY KNOW THE SECRET!!

I'M SORRY IF THE FIGHT WAS CRAPPY, BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE FIGHTS AND STUFF BUT I DID MY BEST AND I HOPE IT WAS OK FOR YOU

LEAH TOLD SAM TO GO SUCK…BANANAS. HAHA!! (THAT'S AN EXPRESSION THAT I USE WITH MY FRIENDS)

FINALLY, LEAH AND SAM, YOU KNOW, FORGOT EACH OTHER FOR GOOD

AND DEMETRI'S DEAD, YAY!!!!

THANK TO ALL FOR THE UNBELIEVABLE REVIEWS AND ALERTS, I TRULY LOVE YA ALL

THERE'S A NEW POLL IN MY PAGE, PLEASE GO, I NEED YOU GUYS TO VOTE ON IT, IF YOU WANT TO HEAR FROM ME AGAIN, NAW, I'M KIDDING. BUT ITS ABOUT WHAT STORY SHOULD I WRITE NEXT!!

LOTS OF LOVE, HUGS AND KISSES TO ALL!!


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

After I finished telling them everything and I mean, EVERYTHING, Tanya offered us to stay over since it was 6 in the morning. We quickly agreed because we were all dead on our feet. She left us at the guest room and quickly went to her's, it was next door, to sleep a bit too.

"**You coming?"** Seth said as he patted the space next to him on the full bed

"**In a moment, I need to tell my mom where I am"** I sat down on the other side of the bed and sent my mom a text message. She had only just learned how to receive and send them last month.

Something came up

Over at Tanya's

Don't' worry, coming home later

-Lily

I knew she would be worried, but I also knew that Seth and I were way too tired to drive back to La Push. I put my cell phone on the nightstand, kicked off my shoes and climbed in bed next to Seth. He opened his arms for me and I quickly found comfort in them.

"**You don't know how glad I am that Demetri dude is dead"** he said as I put my arms around his waist

"**Me too. No more worries of crazy vampires"** I said

"**Well, the Cullens are crazy but they don't want to kill us or kidnap you"** he said chuckling

"**I think that Rose wants to kill Jake for that whole pie in her face thing and that Alice wants to kidnap me to go shopping, but aside from that, we're good" **

He laughed **"Sleep, because you need it and so do I, we've had a long day"** he tangled his legs with mine for more comfort

"**Yeah"** I kissed him once on the neck and closed my eyes.

"**Thanks you, god"** was the last thing I heard him say before we both drifted off to sleep

* * *

"**Wake up, my dear honeymooners!"** Tanya came bursting into the room, the door banging against the wall

"**What the hell?"** said Seth as he stifled a yawn. She scared me so bad that I had basically jumped ten feet in the air and if it hadn't been for Seth's legs, I would've fallen off the bed

"**If I wasn't so tired, I would kill you right now, Tay"** I said as I snuggled closer to Seth

"**No, you wouldn't because you love me"**

"**You're so lucky"** I threw her a dirty glare

"**Come on, you guys, wake up, it's 3 in the afternoon"**

"**So?"**

"**So…your mom called and said that if you weren't home in two hours, she would come over here and drag you both out"**

She was completely right, my mom would do that. My mom was really cool most of the time but when she threatened someone, she would make good on her promises.

One time, when I was fifteen, I went to the movies with these guys. My mom had told me to be home by 7:00 pm, but the movie started at 7:30 pm. I just completely ignored her when she told me over the phone that she was going to be there in half an hour later to drag me out the theater, screaming, just to embarrass me. I didn't believe her, so I continued watching the movie.

Half an hour later, my mom comes charging into the theater, yelling for me

"**Lillian Call, you better come out of that theater or I'll swear to god…"** she grabbed me by the arm and started pulling me out of my seat. By then, I was much more stronger than her, but I was so shocked that she totally overcame me. The guys that were with me were just as shocked as me, so they didn't even object. Jason was laughing the whole way in and out the theater and the whole ride home.

"**Did I mention that you're grounded?"** she said with a smile, when we arrived home. The whole way she was lecturing me about trust, responsibilities and all that. That was the first time and the only time that she had grounded me and it was for a whole week.

"**Ok, come on, Seth, get up; we have to go NOW!"** I said dragging him out of bed

"**Bye, Tay. Thanks for everything"** I shouted as I ran out the front door after pecking her on the cheek.

"**Bye, Lils. Bye, Seth. Thank you"** she said waving from the porch

* * *

"**Come on, faster…faster…go"** I kept urging Seth on

"**Lily, calm down, your mom is not going to do anything to you"** he said as he drove down a road surrounded by trees, the one were I had first seen the pack and had hit him with my car

"**I know she won't, but I don't want to provoke her"**

"**Calm down"** he insisted putting his hand on my knee and squeezed

After a couple of seconds, I talked:

"**You know, this is where we basically met"** I said remembering that horrible and scary moment when I had hit him with my car

"**Yeah, I know, I remember"** he smiled

"**I am sorry, you know, for hitting you" **

"**It's ok, don't worry…I had completely forgotten that when I saw you"**

"**I don't remember you looking at me, any of you"** I remember that they had completely ignored me; it was like I wasn't there

"**But I did, when you were in complete shock. I remember looking at you and saying: 'Wow, she's pretty. Well, not pretty, but gorgeous and beautiful' but when you looked at me, Leah snapped me out of my daydream by her constant ask for forgiveness and then we were gone"**

"**Had you like imprinted on me then?" **

"**No, not yet, but I felt this pull towards you. And then Sam told us who you were and Embry couldn't get over the fact that he had just met you and scared you to death. And then he gave me hell for thinking like that about you. "That's my sister, I will not permit you to go crushing on her, na, na, na" I wanted to laugh, but I couldn't because he would snap, but then Leah came for my defense and made him stop nagging me" **he laughed at the memory

I rolled my eyes; that was typical Embry behavior.

"**Well, you had scared me. First, I thought that I had killed you and then I thought that Leah was going to attack me for killing you"** I confessed looking down

"**Don't worry, I wouldn't have let her or Embry wouldn't have let her, no matter how much he loved her"**

By then we had just arrived to my house

"**Well, I'm going to go inside and get some more rest and stuff"** I said with my hand on the door handle

"**Yeah, I should too"** he said

"**Thank you, Seth, for everything. I love you"** I said smoothing his messy hair with my left hand

He grabbed my hand and kissed the fourth finger and then looked up to me

"**I love you too; Lils and I would do anything for you, ok? Anything"** he leaned down to kiss me. I felt that with this kiss showed that everything was going to be different now. He and I were going to be even closer than before and that we were really soul mates.

I pulled away when it had just started raining; the pounding of the rain against the car was way too loud for us to continue on our peaceful, kissing session.

"**I have to go. See you tomorrow?"** I said as I got out of the car

"**Definitely"** he smiled and with that, I got out and ran inside the house as he sped away.

Like promised, my car was in the driveway, the keys in the ignition. I took the keys and ran for the house

"**Mom, I'm home!"** I said as I went in.

There was nobody in the house, I searched and searched until I found a note from my mother on the fridge

Over at Jason's PTA meeting tonight

Back later

Love mom

I sighed as I threw the note away; I had hurried down the road for nothing. Well, whatever, I could at least, have some peace and quiet until they came back.

I grabbed this instant pasta thing from the cabinets and popped it in the microwave. I ate it with a glass of water and then went upstairs for a bath.

I really needed this; it had been so long since I had had a nice peaceful hot shower. The water running through my scalp was way too relaxing, I almost fell asleep in the shower; my tiredness was catching up with me again. I washed my hair, shaved and brushed my teeth before getting in my pjs. I really needed my sleep, so I locked everything up and went into my room. I also locked the balcony doors, just in case. My room looked like a tornado had gone through it. So, I decided to clean it up before mom got home, she really liked a clean house. My room was the only dirty, disorganized place right now.

After an hour, I went to sleep, it was just six. But I didn't care; I would wake up in 12 hours and go back to a normal life, well, normal for me. School tomorrow was going to be much easier, without all the stress of crazy vampires running around La Push.

I really hoped of getting a dreamless sleep tonight because they would either be too bad and I would wake up scared and disturbed or they would be too awesome that I wouldn't want to wake up at all.

Later in the night, I heard my mom come inside my room, kiss me goodnight and tell me that she loved me, I somehow managed to tell her that I loved her too.

* * *

**THE END!!!**

No, I'm just kidding, haha, I got you!!

It may seem like the end, but it's not. More chapters are coming soon!!!

Anyway, earlier I said that there was a poll in my profile and apparently, it didn't appear. But now I fixed it, so you may go now and vote please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Anyway, thank you all for reviewing and reading and all the alerts!!! I really appreciate it and I love you guys!!

Hugs and kisses and lots of love for ya!

--LAPRINCESASM


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

**One year later, June 16. Graduation Day**

I couldn't believe this day had finally arrived. As I sat there in my cap and gown, I couldn't have been more nervous. They had already called me up to get my diploma and now we were all waiting for the principal to dismiss us. Seth, who was sitting next to me because of our last names, took my left hand in his and squeezed it, the promise ring he had given me for my 18th birthday, exactly 4 months ago today, shining with the auditorium lights.

So much had happened since we had killed Demetri. Bella and Edward had gotten married, they had a baby called Rennesme, who Jacob imprinted on and Bella was turned into a vampire. Sue and Charlie had also gotten married and were living together over at his house. Embry moved in with Leah and Seth after Sue moved out. Collin and Brady both imprinted on fraternal twin sisters, Emma and Julie, who were sixteen. Paul imprinted on none other than Jacob's older sister, Rachel and they were inseparable now. Sam and Emily got married last week and were in California for their honeymoon. And Kim and Jared found out yesterday that they were expecting a baby, even though they're not married yet. But Jared is planning to propose in ten days, the day of Kim's birthday.

"**Congratulation, grads! You have now officially finished high school"** said Mr. Panini. The whole auditorium erupted in cheers and applauses.

All of us threw our black caps in the air and started crying, laughing and hugging the person closest to us. Seth grabbed me by the waist, spun me around and kissed me. This kiss was very different form all others, this kiss made me forget the whole world around us but then all of our classmates hugged us at the same time, it was a gigantic group hug. All the girls were crying and all the boys were cheering.

"**Come on, let's get out of here"** Seth half screamed, half laughed

"**Ok"** I was getting pretty tired of this whole mob scene. He pulled me out of the mob, then scooped me up in his back and gave me a piggy back ride outside, where all the parents and friends were waiting for us.

Soon, we found everybody. The whole pack was there, along with the Cullens and our families. Tanya and Josh weren't here because they were at their own graduation.

"**Oh, my god, honey! Congratulations"** my mom hugged me so tight, I almost couldn't breath

"**Thanks, mom" **then I hugged Embry, Jasper and everybody else.

* * *

"**Finally we're done!"** Seth said as we walked hand-in-hand to the principal's office to give back our caps and gowns

"**Thank god, I need a vacation from school!"** I replied

"**Did I tell you that you look beautiful?"** he said looking at me with a smile

"**Only a thousand times. Did I tell you?" **

"**Yes"** he smiled

I was wearing a white, lacey, knee-length dress with white heels. I had straightened my hair for the occasion and my make up was very simple: lipgloss, mascara and eyeliner. Seth was wearing a deep blue long-sleeved shirt with black pants.

* * *

When we got out of there, we all drove back to my place and had a small get together. We barbequed some stuff, went to the beach, the day was pretty cloudy so no worries of vampire exposure and then watched movies until dawn

"**We better change, if we wan to make it to the restaurant on time" **Seth said helping me up from the floor after 'A Walk to Remember' ended

"**Ok"** I went up to my room while Seth went to the downstairs bathroom to change

He had made reservations for this pretty fancy restaurant over in Port Angeles. I don't know where he got the money but he told me not to worry because a special night called for a special place to celebrate. I really didn't understand anything; graduation night is not a big deal. But he had insisted so much, that who was I to deny him?

As I slid on a dark blue dress, I couldn't help but feel a bit nervous, like something important was going to happen tonight. I got butterflies in my stomach and my heart was racing. I put my hair up in a bun with my curly bangs at the sides. I reapplied some make up, slipped on black heels and went downstairs.

Seth was already there waiting for me; he was wearing a black, long sleeved shirt with khaki pants and a huge smile

"**You ready?" **he said taking my hand

"**Yep, let's go" **

"**Just a second, Edward wants to talk to me"** he went over to Edward and they started whispering to each other. Then I noticed Edward slip something to Seth, and then they smiled to each other and hugged.

"**Good luck"** was the only thing I heard from their whispered conversation. Bella patted Seth's back. Alice and Leah had huge smiles on their faces and Embry looked somehow reluctant, like he had given up.

"**You ok?"** asked Rose, probably noticing my nervousness

"**Perfect"** I lied and she definitely noticed

"**Come on, Seth, lets' go"** I said walking over to the door and grabbing my coat.

"**Yeah, let's go"** he gave one look back before taking my hand and walking me outside

He opened my door for me and helped me inside his SUV.

"**You're going to love this place"** he said as we drove out of Forks

"**What do they serve there?" **

"**Your favorite, Chinese"** Chinese food WAS my favorite, I absolutely ADORED it, it was the best

"**Yay"** I laughed shakily, I was still nervous for no apparent reason

* * *

"**Hello, Mr. Clearwater"** said the Chinese old man standing at the podium, recognizing Seth when we entered the restaurant

Everything was absolutely gorgeous. The lights were low all over the place, the walls were painted red. The tables were like black shiny rock and there were Chinese painting on the walls and Chinese music playing. It was completely packed with people dressed very formally and the waiters were Chinese too. I loved it!!

"**Please, come this way"** said our Chinese waitress, whose name was Huynh. She took us to a private booth.

"**You like it?"** Seth asked me when the waitress left us

"**I love it, this place is amazing"** I looked around, still amazed

* * *

Our dinner was very quiet, it basically consisted of Seth looking at me the whole time with a smile and me blushing constantly when our eyes met.

When dessert came, Seth suddenly got very weird. He was very quiet and when he spoke at all, he would stutter, he kept looking down, avoiding my gaze and his hands were all shaky and sweaty.

"**Seth, honey, are you ok?"** I asked, I couldn't stand seeing him like this

"**Of course I am, never been better"** he said very fast

"**Are you sure?" **

"**Yes"**

"**Ok"**

After we finished the small brownie dessert, Seth stood up

"**Where are you going? Are we already leaving?"** I asked looking up to him

"**No"** he said extending his hand out to me, I took it and he pulled me from my seat

He took a deep breath before speaking again.

"**Lily, you know I love you very much, right?" **

"**Yeah, I know"** we looked at each other in the eyes

"**And I know I haven't said this before because I thought it was already implied but I want to spend the rest of my life with you"** people started looking at us, smiling and murmuring to each other

"**I do too"** I smiled

"**And in order for me to ask you something, I need to know if you feel the same for me"**

"**You know I do, Seth"** I put my hand to his cheek

He nodded, took out from his pocket the same thing that Edward had handed to him earlier and started to kneel down on one knee. People started to gasp and the murmuring increased. I could barely react to what was happening.

He looked straight up at me with my hand between his

"**I want to know, if you'll marry me, Lils?"** my heart started to race

He was asking me to MARRY HIM!!!! OH MY GOD!!!! Suddenly everything got very quiet, I could feel all eyes on us and I could swear people could hear my heart beat.

I opened my mouth to respond, but nothing came out, so I just nodded my head with tears falling from my eyes. He smiled my favorite breathtaking smile, took off my promise ring and slipped in THE ring. He got up and hugged me. The whole place erupted in applauses.

"**Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her!!"** everybody chanted. He looked back at me, smiled again and then kissed me. Everybody cheered again.

I pulled away, laughing **"I love you, Seth. Thank you"** I whispered

"**No, thank you, Lily, for wanting to be with me and for loving me"**

"**I want us to be together forever, Seth"**

"**For all eternity?"** he said with his forehead against mine

"**For all eternity"** and I closed the distance between us with one more kiss

* * *

AWWWW!!!!!! THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED. THAT'S BASICALLY ALL I GOT TO SAY ABOUT THIS CHAPTER.

WELL, LET'S SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT CHAPTER.

ANYWAY, I THANK YOU ALL FOR THE ALERTS, THE REVIEWS AND ALL.

PLEASE, VOTE ON THE POLL IF YOU HAVE, AND IF YOU HAVEN'T PLEASE DO!!!!! I NEED A TIE BREAKER, IT'S 50% AND 50%

I'LL REALLY APPRECIATE IT

I LOVE YA ALL, CONTINUE READING AND REVIEWING PLEASE

--LAPRINCESASM


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

As I woke up, I still had to make sure that last night wasn't a dream. After Seth dropped me off at my house, I dashed up the stairs to find my mother. She and I started screaming and jumping around her room. She already knew that Seth was going to propose, but just knowing that it was official, made my mother cry herself to sleep. Jason had come into the room and when I told him that I was getting married, he got very sad but then got very angry. He ran out of the room and went back to his.

I rolled out of bed and landed on my feet. I was still very dazed. I walked out to my balcony to get some fresh air. The weather was perfect unlike yesterday: blue sky, sun shining, and not a single cloud on the horizon. As the wind blew against my light green nightgown and the sun shined down on me, sending the sparkling of the ring everywhere, I noticed that last night I hadn't really acknowledged the look of it. The ring wasn't small, but it wasn't too big either, it had a gold band and three square diamonds on top. It was very simple but not too simple, it had a vintage look to it; it was just perfect.

I took a deep breath and realized that last night, with that proposal, I had changed. I was now going to take on more responsibilities, adult responsibilities, but I wasn't alone. I had Seth and he would help me until the end.

I went back inside, took a shower, dressed in a white miniskirt, a pink shirt and flip flops and dashed downstairs to get some breakfast. Later on, I was going over to Seth's house so we could tell everybody the news, even though they already knew.

* * *

**Seth's POV **

Last night had been amazing; I still couldn't believe she said yes to me. I knew she and I were soul mates but just the fact that getting married was going to make it official, still hadn't sink in.

It had been months since I was planning to propose to her. Actually, I knew I wanted to marry her soon, that day when we saved Tanya and Josh from Demetri. Embry also knew it was bound to happen, but the idea of it, still made him very angry. You had to stand ten feet away before he snapped. Leah had been telling me to propose to her since I realized that I had imprinted on Lily and I loved her, but I just couldn't do it that fast, I wanted to spend some time just being boyfriend and girlfriend.

Lily, her name was like a song I couldn't stop singing. Her mere presence sent thrills through my body; she's the reincarnation of beauty, perfection, pureness. I still couldn't believe such a creature; the most perfect creature had imprinted on me…ME!

I quickly grabbed some jeans because she was coming over soon. Last night, I barely slept a wink; the adrenaline rush was still fresh on me and Embry and Leah had been running around the house the whole night, doing god-knows-what and I really didn't want to know what it was that they were doing.

Leah and Embry were inseparable these days. Ever since, they had gotten together, they constantly thought of each other, talked to each other, were with each other. I was glad my sister had found happiness and love. Life had treated her like crap, first Sam destroyed her heart, then she turned into a werewolf, the first girl EVER, and then our dad, her best friend, died. She was honestly going to lose it when suddenly she and Embry started noticing each other. We knew this whole imprint thing was seriously messed up with them because they were perfect for each other and they hadn't imprinted; it was not fair. And even if they imprinted on other people, they wouldn't care, they would be together forever; we all knew that.

I trusted Embry with my sister; I was very protective of her. Even though, she was my older sister, I still treated her like a younger one. But if Embry was anything like Lily then I knew she was safe with him. That's how Embry treated me with Lils, but he also trusted me. We trusted each other because we loved our girls and we rather die that hurt them.

"**Seth, Lils is here"** said Leah poking her head through my door

"**Thanks"** I put on my shirt and dashed out. Embry was sleepily shuffling around the hall, shirtless.

"**God, you look dead. What did you do with my sister last night?"**

"**None of your business, you're too young to hear about it"** he said stifling a yawn

I snorted **"Oh really? You're talking to the man who's getting married"**

He gave me a dirty look before closing the bathroom door on my face

"**And I'm only a year younger than you!"** I said after him

"**Hey, baby"** I said as soon as I saw Lily, talking with Lee at the kitchen table

"**Hey, Sethy-bear!"** she said standing up. I quickly walked over, spun her around and kissed her.

Her kisses were amazing, I felt an electric shock every time I kissed her, which I never got tired of.

I still remember our first kiss. We had just gotten to her house from the movies. It had been a long time since I had planned to kiss her, but no night seemed as perfect as that one. I wanted to kiss her during the movie, but it would've looked awkward me kissing her while the two protagonists did it in front of us. Plus, I could see that she was very embarrassed in that scene, and I was too.

So just when she was about to leave me, I decided to do it. I just leaned in close to her and kissed her. She didn't push me away like I thought she would, she was just shocked. After a reasonable time, I pulled away, and then she smiled the most gorgeous smile and pulled me in so I would kiss her once more. During that one, I did get a bit carried away, as did she, but it had been just perfect.

"**Aww, that's really cute but you two should get a room" **said Leah breaking us up

"**You didn't get a room last night, so why should we?"** I said back to her, smiling. She gawked at me, huffed, but then blushed, smiled and turned away, clearly not expecting me to know.

"**Ooo, someone's been naughty, have they, Lee?"** Lils giggled

I sat down and pulled Lily to sit on my lap. I wounded my arms around her waist. I buried my head in her curly, beautiful hair; it smelled so fresh and good. God, I loved her!!

"**Hey, Clearwater, get your hands off my sister"** I heard Embry say, he was fully clothed now.

"**Embry!"** she squealed and went over to hug him. They looked so much alike even thought they didn't have the same mother.

"**My little sister is getting married, huh?"** he said looking at her with a grin

"**Yes"** she said showing off her ring. That ring had been my grandmother's. My dad had given it to me when she died, so I could give it to my future wife.

"**You better take good care of her, Seth"** he said putting his arm around her shoulders and she hugged his waist

"**You know I always do"**

Leah then put a plate of scrambled eggs and ham in front of me. She was an awesome cook

"**Thanks, Lee"** I said smiling

"**You're welcome"** she said walking over to the stove to serve some for herself and Embry

"**You want some, Lils?"**

"**No, thanks, I already ate, plus Seth and I have to go soon"** she said looking down to me and smiling. That smile always made my heart skip a beat.

* * *

After a lot of joking and laughing, Lily and I were able to get away. As we got out the door, I scooped her up in my arms and carried her to her car. She giggled and put her arms around my neck

"**So, where to first?"** I asked

"**Maybe, to the Cullens, if you want"** she looked down to me and kissed my cheek

"**Sure"** I was always happy to see the Cullens

* * *

After we went to the Cullens house, we were exhausted. Everybody wanted details of how I had proposed to her and all that. First, Lily explained from her perspective and then I told it from my point of view. Alice and Esme begged us to let them help with the preparations of the wedding. Edward, my best friend, told me not to do it, because I would regret it, but we still accepted. Lily and I were going to need all the help we could get; we were going to be very busy with college. We both had been accepted by the University of Washington and were starting there this September.

"**You're going to regret it"** all the guys said at the same time, including Bella

But then she added **"But it will be worth it"** she smiled up to Alice, then Edward. He smiled back and then Rennesme giggled and started to clap, when she saw her parents get all googly-eye. Jacob then picked her up.

Later on, we went to each of our loved ones and told them our good news. First, we got the whole pack together, including Tanya and Josh, who were still a couple and all the imprintees and told them. Then, we went to the adults and also told them. They were so happy for us and wished us the best. They also promised to come to our wedding and celebrate with us.

"**Let's go home"** I said to Lily as we drove away from Charlie's and my mom's place

"**Please, stay with me tonight"** she said with those beautiful puppy dog eyes. She knew I wouldn't say no to her when she gave me that look

"**Oh, ok. Sure, but are you sure your mom won't mind?"** I said

"**Why would she mind? We're already engaged"** she said with a smile. She was right about that

"**You're right"**

"**I can't wait for us to get married" **

"**Me, neither, babe, me neither"** I said leaning over and kissing her hair

* * *

OK, SO HERE IN THIS CHAPTER I GAVE YOU SETH'S POV, I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. I'M NOT VERY GOOD AT WRITING FROM A BOY'S POV AND I THINK I DID FARELLY WELL, TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT OR IF YOU DIDN'T.

I'M NOT GOING TO ASK ANYMORE QUESTIONS TO HELP ME WRITE THE STARY BECAUSE IT IS ALREADY FINISHED, THE ONLY THING I NEED IS TO POST THEM. BUT I'LL CONTINUE TO WRITE MORE. GO TO THE POLL AND VOTE FOR WHAT YOU WANT ME TO WRITE NEXT, WITH THAT I'M STILL VERY UNDECIDED ABOUT THAT. OR JUST SEND ME A PM TELLING ME WHAT YOU THINK I SHOULD WRITE ABOUT.

A LOT OF PEOPLE HAVE BEEN TELLING ME TO WRITE A LEAH OR EMBRY IMPRINT STORY, AND I HAVE, IT'S IN MY PROFILE, IT'S CALLED **FINALLY. **

ANYWAY, THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS AND THE ALERTS AND FOR READING AND SUPPORTING ME. I LOVE YOU ALL

LOTS OF HUGS AND KISSES

--LAPRINCESASM


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

**A year later. July 1, Saturday**

**Three weeks before the wedding**

"**Hey, Lils"** I heard Jasper say as he sat down next to me on one of the benches in the Seattle Mall.

He had just gotten out of classes and I had just gotten out of work.

"**Hey, Jazz" **

Jasper took some extra classes Saturdays at the University of Washington, while I gave dance classes at the nearby dance studio.

Today, Jasper was taking me dress shopping. He had insisted on paying for my wedding dress, so here he was. Alice wanted to come along too but Emmett had basically tied her down and threatened to cut up all her credit cards if she did. My mom was also supposed to be here but the bank where she worked at, told her they needed her to come in today, so it was just me and Jasper.

"**You ready?"** he asked me

"**Yep, lets go"** I said. And we walked over to David's Bridal on the second floor

* * *

"**Thank you so much for coming with me, Jazz" **I said as he helped me carry a bunch of dresses into the dressing room.

"**You're welcome. I still can't believe you're getting married in three weeks" **

The lady that was supposed to be helping us, followed close by, listening to our every word. She was one of those ladies that only talked to the rich customers. At first, she tried to sell us the crappiest, most horrible dresses and then when she recognized Jasper Cullen, she tried to sell us the most extravagant and expensive ones.

"**Yeah, me neither. I feel like a princess with all these dresses"**

"**With the way that he treats you, you ARE a princess. And you're going to look like one the day of your wedding"** he smiled as he walked out of the dressing room to give me some privacy

"**I'll be outside, if you need anything, just shout"**

"**Ok, I will"**

* * *

After I tried on way too many dresses, I was able to find THE dress. This time, Jasper gave it two thumbs up and a smile. Jasper wasn't a man of many words or expressions. So when I tried on a dress that he didn't like, like an ivory one that had too much lace and jewels, he would give it two thumbs down. When there was one that he liked but didn't think was THE one, he would give it one thumb up and no smile. That's how we spent three hours, trying dresses on and getting them off.

"**Oh my god! That one is absolutely gorgeous, dear. That is THE one. You look beautiful!"** said the sales lady with a thick Brooklyn accent

"**She's right, you know. And I know that Seth would absolutely love it, and so will everybody else" **added Jasper

The dress WAS gorgeous. It was white with a big, puffy skirt. It was strapless and it had like a heart-shaped corset at the top. It had a little beading but not too much, like the first one. And the veil was very long at the back, so it created a train for the dress. I loved it! No dress was as perfect as that one.

"**See, I told you, you were going to look like a princess"** said Jasper as we paid the lady at the counter. He even bought me a tiara to go with the dress.

"**Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you so much, Jasper"** I said when I hugged him, while he tried to get the dress form the lady

"**Don't worry; this is my gift to you"**

"**It's too much"**

"**Nothing's too much for my favorite werewolf, plus you deserve this and much more. Seth's a lucky guy"** he smiled

"**Thank you, really"**

He took me back to the Cullens' house where I was supposed to meet up with Alice, Seth and Esme for more wedding details. Esme was in charge of the decorations while Alice was in charge of everything else. And since Seth was the groom, he obviously had to be there.

"**Prepare yourself, she's going to bombard you with all sorts of questions and choices"** said Jasper when we pulled into the driveway, where Alice was waiting for us

"**Ok, so I got basically everything done: the catering, the places, the people, the guest list, Do you want me to invite some people from your school?-"**she said as soon as I got out of the car

"**No, just Tanya and Josh"**

"**Ok, so I also have: the stylist, the make up person, the guys' suits, the transportations, the music, the photographer, the gifts list, the honeymoon place" **she continued all the way into the house

"**Am I allowed to know the honeymoon place?" **

"**No, you're not, Seth wants it to be a surprise"** she pushed me to sit at the dining table, Seth wasn't here like I expected him to be, but I could hear him in the backyard talking with Bella and Jacob.

"**The only things we need now are the bridesmaids' dresses"** she said

"**I was thinking about that and-"**

"**I was thinking about it, too and I thought that maybe, according to the theme and the colors of the wedding, the dresses should-"** she interrupted me

"**Hold on, Alice, hear me out"**

"**Ok, I'm hearing you out"** she put her full attention on me

"**Ok, since I pretty much have NO space in my mind left to think about that, I am giving you-" **I was interrupted with her high squeals off delight. When she controlled herself, I continued

"**-full permission to choose the bridesmaids' dresses"**

"**Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you so much"** she threw her arms around my neck

"**But you have to go with Rose, so she can keep your spending to a limit, ok?"**

"**Ok, ok, I promise"** she gave me a kiss on the cheek and ran away, probably to find Rose and tell her the good news

Later on, Esme came along with Seth to show us some sketches of how everything would look: the church and the reception

"**Hey, honey"** Seth said as soon as he saw me. He grabbed my face between his hands and kissed me

"**Hey"** I said as soon as let go of me

"**How was dance class?"** he asked as we all sat down on the sofa at the living room

"**It was ok, you know, little girls jumping around"**

"**Ok, guys, so here is what everything would look like the day of the wedding"** Esme showed us some sketches. If the real thing would look anything like these drawings, then everything was going to be perfect

"**Everything's beautiful, Esme, thank you"** said Seth handing her back the drawings

Everything seemed so surreal, the preparations, the craziness all seemed to belong in the dreams and fantasies of an 8-year-old girl. I remember that when I was little, I told my mother, I was going to be a princess the day of my wedding because she told me that the man of my dreams, the one that I would marry in the future was going to be my prince charming. And right now, I believed that. Seth WAS my prince charming. Everything was so perfect and all was going smoothly, just like I wanted them.

"**We should go home now, Lily. Remember that tomorrow morning we're going out for breakfast with mom and Charlie"** Seth said as he pulled me up from the couch

"**Oh, right"** I had forgotten that the first Sunday of every month, Seth and I would go out for breakfast with Charlie and Sue.

Charlie and Sue were so cute together. But I still couldn't get over the fact of them together. Sue had been Harry's wife and harry had been Charlie's best friend, so them ending up together after his death, didn't seem right to me and it was kinda weird, too. But they were happy together and I'm sure Harry wanted them to be happy, even though, I never met him to actually know. Although, I wished I had. Everybody kept telling me that Seth and his father were so much alike and I wanted to meet the man, who raised Seth to be the man he is now. The wonderful person he came out to be.

* * *

JUST THREE MORE WEEKS UNTIL THE WEDDING!!! FOR WEEKS FOR THEM IS ONLY A COUPLE FO DAYS FOR YOU. I'LL BE UPDATING PRETTY SOON, MAYBE THURSDAY.

THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND ALL THE REVIEWS, I SERIOUSLY LOVE YOU GUYS!!

REMEMBER TO VOTE ON THE POLL, IF YOU HAVEN'T VOTED YET.

ALTHOUGH I HAVE STARTED TO WRITE ONE OF THE STORIES. YOU'LL FIND OUT WHICH ONE, WHEN I POST THE LAST CHAPTER OF MISSING PIECES.

LOTS OF LOVE AND HUGS TO YOU ALL

--LAPRINCESASM


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

**Wedding day**

**July 21, Saturday**

This morning at six, Rose and Alice basically kidnapped me, Leah, Kim and Tanya and took us to their house. We suffered through three hours of preparations from the make up person and the stylist, who was being directed by Rose and who almost cried when she yelled at him for ruining Leah's hair do.

Afterwards at ten, they took us to the church over in the outskirts of Port Angeles, so we could get dressed over there.

* * *

Alice and Rose did an amazing job finding the girls' dresses. They were absolutely gorgeous. Alice, Kim, Rose and Tanya were wearing the same long dress. It was a silky lilac spaghetti strap dress and it was loose under the breast line. Leah was wearing a light green silky number. It was loosely fitted but it still hugged the curves of her body. The plunging v-neck produced by the spaghetti halter top was very charming on her and I'm sure Seth would've complained but Embry would've loved it.

Rosalie was just retouching my make up, when suddenly we all hear the 12:00 pm chime of the bells, only half an hour more until it all began. The butterflies in my stomach were having a party today, I felt like I could explode with all this nervousness.

"**Hey baby"** my mom said coming into the room with Jason and Embry behind her and squeezing my shoulders from behind

"**Hey, mom. Hey, Jas. Hey, Em"** I said, I could barely speak at all

"**You look really pretty"** said Jason as I hugged him. He had gotten really tall these last two years; his head was at my shoulders now. All his childish features were gone from his face; he looked like a man, not a 14 year old.

"**He's right, you look beautiful"** said Embry also giving me a hug

"**Thanks. God! I feel like I'm going to die"** I said clutching my stomach and sitting back down on the make up stool

"**You can't die yet, my brother's out there waiting for you"** said Leah. She gave me a quick smile before leaving the room to go visit her brother before the wedding started

"**Listen, honey, when I was younger, I went into this cute little jewelry store and found the most charming bracelet. When I got it, I told myself that I would give this to my daughter the day of her wedding and… here we are" **my mom said opening a long black box. Inside was the most gorgeous bracelet I had ever seen, it was completely covered in square diamonds like my ring. I extended my left hand out and she clicked it around

"**Thank you mom"** I said, my voice braking at the last word

"**Don't cry now, Lils, you'll ruin your make up"** said Tanya coming to my side and trying for me to calm down

"**I love you, honey and I know that Seth and you will be really happy together. And that's all I want for you"** my mom said and she began to cry

"**I love you too"** I said while Jason grabbed her

"**Mom, please, don't cry, you'll make Lily cry"**

"**Sorry, sorry"** she said and with that the two of them left the room

"**God, Lils, I can't believe you're getting married"** said Tanya

"**Me neither"**

"**Remember when we were little, we promised to be with each other in this moment" **

"**Yeah, I just can't believe that this moment's here" **

She laughed in order not to cry and gave me a hug around the waist

"**I love you, Lils…so much"**

"**So are you ready for your honeymoon, Lily?"** asked Kim with a giggle a little while later

"**The honeymoon?"** I had completely forgotten about the honeymoon after the wedding. Oh my god!! Tonight was the beginning of my honeymoon and, and…

"**Lily, are you ok?"** she said waving her hand in front of my face

"**Oh, my god!! The honeymoon! The honeymoon's tonight! Oh, my god! Oh, my god! Oh, my god!"** I started rambling on and on, almost shouting. I wasn't prepared at all for my honeymoon, which was tonight!

"**I'm going to go outside, this seems more like a girl talk"** said Embry slowly backing out the door and shutting it behind him

"**Lily, calm down, what's wrong?"** asked Leah coming into the room

"**The honeymoon's tonight, that's what's wrong"**

Everybody looked at me like I was crazy

"**Oooooo, I see what she's saying. You're still a…a…you know, right?"** said Alice

I saw where she was going with this

"**Yeah, I still am"**

"**Ooooohhhhhhh"** everybody now understood

"**There's really nothing to it, you know, it's just going to happen…naturally"** said Rosalie coming to my side and putting her hand on my shoulder and then she started laughing

I guess I lost my head because of all my nerves, but when Embry came into the room later on and told us it was time, Tanya handed me my bouquet, gave me a kiss on the cheek, and went outside. As I linked my hand through Embry's, I immediately calmed down and realized this was it. I was about to become Mrs. Seth Clearwater

* * *

Seth's POV

When I woke up this morning, Leah wasn't home

"**If you're looking for your sister, she's gone"** Embry said as he came out of the bathroom in only his pajama bottoms

"**Where is she?"** I asked getting in the bathroom

"**I don't know, but she said to be at the church at 10:30 am" **

"**Well, then I'm going to get a shower and we'll get some breakfast and we'll go, ok?"**

"**Fine and Seth?"** he said when I was about to close the door

"**Yeah?"**

"**I'm really glad you're getting married today, especially with my sister. I know you'll take good care of her, I trust you. I wish you the best and…I love you, man" **

"**Thanks, Embry, that means a lot coming from you"** I said. We hugged and then went our different ways

* * *

Later on, in the church, it was complete chaos. We barely all fit inside that small room. When we were all finished dressing, we looked like James Bond doubles. We were all wearing the same black tux, but our ties were all different. Mine and Embry's were a silky white; Edward's, my best man, was wearing a light green; and Josh's, Jasper's, Jason's and Paul's were a lilac color. By 12:00 pm, when the bells tolled, we were all done and just waiting. But when that bell tolled a second time, we all got on our feet and started pacing the room; we would sometimes bump into each other. I was just so darn nervous, my palms were sweaty and I could swear that I would throw up at any second.

"**Dude, relax"** said Paul, putting his hand on my shoulder and stopping me from pacing. I had prohibited Jasper to use his powers on me

"**I can't, I'm getting married in half an hour, ok?"** I almost shouted to him. He looked at me with wide eyes

"**I'm sorry, I'm just really nervous and I just want this to end"**

"**So you can get to your honeymoon, huh?"** he said, nudging me on the elbow. I laughed out loud in order not to blush. The honeymoon was everything I thought about, just the fact that we were going to be together in all the possible ways, made me really nervous, but I still wanted it to happen; I wanted her to be mine, but I didn't know if she was ready yet.

"**Hey, hey, she's my sister, watch your mouth!"** said both Embry and Jason at the same time

"**And, dude, I'm sure she's just as nervous as you are, so the only thing to do right now is try to calm down?"** said Embry before leaving the room with Jason to see my soon-to-be wife, Lily

A couple of seconds later, Leah appeared

"**Hey, boys"** she said with a smile. She looked absolutely beautiful, although the neck of her dress was way too low. She looked more like a rock star going to the Grammys than a maid of honor. All the guys started wolf-whistling and smiling at her

"**Oh, Seth, I can't believe you're getting married"** she said throwing her arms around me

"**I really wish you the best of luck. I know you'll have happiness and love with her and I'm really glad you're getting married to an amazing girl that is my best friend, she's awesome. And I love you, little brother"** she kissed my cheek and gave me a squeeze

"**Thanks, Lee, I love you too" **

She smiled and fixed my tie. She touched her hand to her lips and then to my cheek. Suddenly, my mom burst into the room, sobbing with Charlie trying to keep her steady. When she opened the door, you could hear someone shouting in the girls' room; I could swear it was Lily.

"**I better go and see what's going over there"** Lee said walking over the door

"**And, mom, please stop crying, you're not losing him as a son"** she said before giving my mom a squeeze on the arm and leaving the room

"**I'm sorry, but my baby's getting married and…"** apart from that, I couldn't understand anything else, she then threw her arms around my waist and continued sobbing

Everybody surrounded us and tried to calm her down. At the end, Charlie had to take her out of the room.

"**Good luck, kid. Your dad would be very proud of you right now"** he said before leaving

And I knew he would. I would've loved for him to meet her, he would've loved her. I just knew it.

"**Hey, you guys. It's time"** said Jason poking his head through the door. Suddenly everybody started running around the room like crazy

"**Everybody, calm down. We need to remain calm"** Jasper said, sending relaxing waves through out the room. He motioned for us to file out.

This was it, show time!

* * *

THEY'RE ABOUT TO GET MARRIED!!!! THIS IS WEDDING PART I.

WASN'T IT FUNNE HOW LILY COMPLETELY FREAKED OUT ABOUT THE HONEYMOON PART??

TODAY I'M GOING TO BE POSTING THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY ROSALIE STORY. IT'S GOING TO BE CALLED **MY PERFECT LIFE, DESTROYED. **PLEASE READ IT AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE OR NOT. YOU KNOW YOUR OPINIONS MATTER TO ME A LOT!!!!

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS AND ALERTS!!

I LOVE YA GUYS

--LAPRINCESASM


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Seth's POV

As I walked over to my place, I couldn't help but smile to all the guests with all the happiness that was inside me. And they couldn't help but smile back. The rest of the pack gave me some nods and smiles when I stood at the altar; I could seriously feel all the love in this room. Everybody was with their loved ones. I saw Emily and Sam holding hands; Quil with Claire on his lap; Jacob, Billy and Rachel sitting together; Collin sitting with Emma and Brady with his arm around Julie. And finally Jared with his three month old baby boy, Kyle, in his arms. Everybody I loved was here.

Suddenly, everybody turned their heads to the back; the wedding march had just started. The doors opened and THE people started to file out. First, Edward and Leah, as the witnesses of our wedding, then Alice and Jasper, Kim and Jason, Tanya and Josh and then Rosalie and Paul; each of the girls with their bouquets of lilies in their hands. Everything was going perfect so far. Edward stood at my side and put both his hands on my shoulders for comfort.

Then, the most beautiful angel came out. Lily walked down the aisle; arm liked with her brother's, Embry, who was giving her away. She looked absolutely, unbelievably, and completely beautiful. She smiled at me from the moment she appeared at the doors. I could hear her mom sobbing. When she came out, the whole world seemed to disappear; it was like imprinting all over again. That dress was gorgeous on her; she looked like a princess, my princess.

I couldn't wait for the village elder to get us married; it was going to be Quil Sr. When Lily arrived at my side; Embry gave her a hug and then put her hands on mine, a symbol that he was giving her away to me. We smiled at each other and turned to Quil.

"**Dearly beloved, we are gathered her today to celebrate the holy union of these two wonderful human beings, Seth Clearwater and Lillian Call…"** he continued on and on. I didn't want to be rude as to ignore him but I only had eyes for Lily right now.

The professional photographer that Alice had hired continued taking pictures of us and everybody the whole time.

"**Do you, Seth Clearwater, take Lillian Call to be lawful, wedded wife…?"** Old Quil turned to look at me and everybody else too

"**I do"** I said in an instant. I heard my mom crying again

"**And do you, Lillian Call take Seth Clearwater to be you lawful, wedded husband…?"** he asked her. She looked at him back, then to me

With a smile she said **"I do"**

My heart was about to come out through my mouth

"**Well, then I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride now, Seth"** he said with a smile to me

I looked back to Lily, pushed the front part of her veil over her head and leaned in to kiss her. I grabbed her around the waist and pressed my lips against hers. I could feel her hand against my cheek. Everybody started clapping, cheering and taking pictures of us. I could see all the flashes of the cameras behind my eyelids, but I didn't care. What I cared for right now was that Lily was finally my wife!

After a couple of seconds, I heard someone clear their throats. I had completely forgotten that they were waiting for us. I pulled away form my beautiful wife, who was giggling embarrassed

"**Ladies and gentlemen, let me present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Seth Clearwater" **

Everybody cheered again, as I took Lily's hand and took her down the aisle.

* * *

Lily's POV

Yes! Finally! Seth and I were married. I couldn't help but smile and laugh while the photographer took pictured of everyone, and I mean, EVERYONE: me and Seth, me and my family, me and the girls, me and the boys, Seth and the boys, Seth and his family, the guests, us and the pack, us and the Cullens, etc.

"**We're next, Rose"** said Emmett scooping Rosalie up on his arms and running to the door with her. He loved her very much and she loved him too, their love is a model one, although it's way too physical.

"**Again?"** she laughed; we were finally done with the pictures at the church, two hours later. Everybody laughed as they filed out of the building just to see me and Seth leave in the new black, shiny BMW that Edward bought for us as a wedding gift.

"**In you go, my princess"** said Seth as he opened the passenger door for me. I kissed him as a thank you, and everybody awed at us.

I got in and he ran to the other side to drive. The car purred to a start and flashed forward with the slightest touch of the gas pedal.

"**Oh, my god"** I whispered, gripping the arm rest. It wasn't like I wasn't used to the speed, I had a Mustang, but I just wasn't expecting it right now.

"**Wow, we're married"** he said, when we stopped at the stop light a couple of miles away form the church

"**Yeah, finally!"** I said rolling my eyes. He looked at me with a smile as he leaned across to kiss me. While we kissed, I unconsciously put my hands in his hair as he held me around the neck to get me closer, like that could be possible. I was almost crossing over the arm rest to get to him, when a bunch of horns interrupted us. We looked back and saw everybody in their cars pointing to the green light. We laughed and Seth sped away.

* * *

Half an hour later, we arrived to this place that couldn't be more dull and boring. But Alice assured us that this was the correct place where we were celebrating our reception. Alice wouldn't let us enter until every guest was inside, seated in their respective chairs.

When they finally let us inside, Edward took Seth away to a room and Leah pulled me to another

"**Where are we going, Leah?"** I asked frustrated. This was supposed to be my wedding and Seth and I were supposed to be spending it together

"**Don't worry, it'll just be a second"** she said taking me in the room and seating me in front of a mirror. Rose came up behind me, took off my veil and put my hair down, she then put the tiara back on its place. Alice retouched my make up and then we were finished.

"**See, it was only a second"** Leah said guiding me back to where the reception was supposedly being held at.

Seth came to my side, pecked me on the lips and I linked my hand through his arm.

"**Ready?"** he said and I nodded with a smile

"**Now, I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Clearwater!"** I heard Emmett's voice on the microphone from the inside. The doors opened and we walked in, everybody cheered.

The whole place was absolutely amazing. There were lighted gel candles and lilies on every surface, there were at least ten round tables and a square one in the front. The tables were draped with lilac and light green table clothes; a white canopy hung behind the square table. At one side of the room, there was a gigantic, three story cake and at the other there were two doors that took you to the kitchens.

We walked over to the square tables and sat down. As soon as we did, twelve Chinese waiters came out, carrying none other than Chinese food. Alice was an angel, she had gotten my favorite! And the catering was from the place that Seth had proposed in.

After eating that delicious meal, it was time for the toasts. Edward got up, first.

"**Seth is my best friend, like my brother. Even though we are VERY different, we understand each other and think alike. Lily, you are married to an amazing man. And even though, he snores like hell-"** everybody laughed here

"**That is true"** Jared, Brady, Quil and Paul screamed. Seth gave them the evil eye. They were all just joking; Seth didn't even twitch in his sleep.

"**- he loves you very much and he'll bring you happiness and safety. And, Seth, you just got married to one of the most beautiful girls in the world. Don't lose her and take good care of her because you know that her brothers and Jasper will hunt you down if you make her suffer in any way. I love you both and I wish you the best"** he said raising his red wine glass in the air. Everybody sipped a little bit, except the vampires, of course

"**Ok, so it's my turn now"** said Leah getting up

"**Lily, you're one of my best friends and I'm so glad you were able to find love with my brother, he is head over heels for you since that first time he saw you, I know, I'm his sister. And Seth, you have an amazing girl at your side and like Edward said, don't lose her because your head will get ripped off. But I wish you guys the best and you know I love you with all my heart. You really are soul mates"** she said

Everybody raised their glasses and gulped down the rest of their wine.

After the toasts, Emmett introduced a slideshow that included pictures of us while we grew up, then the pictures we took the night we first told each other we imprinted and many more. Then came the dances, I first danced with Embry and then with Jason, like the father-daughter dance, but this time it was the brothers-sister dance. Then I danced with Seth and then people started to join us. That night I danced with ALL the men that were invited: the Cullens, the pack, the elders, Josh and even with Jared's baby, Kyle. Of course, I also danced with all my girls.

After the dances, Alice fought with Emmett to get a hold of the microphone. At the end, she won.

"**Now, it's time for the bouquet and garter to be thrown"** she said with a grin

"**What garter? I don't have a garter on"** I said to myself after I finished dancing with Claire and Nessie

"**Oh, yes, you do. Alice slipped it on when you were standing outside with Seth"** whispered Rosalie coming to my side and taking Nessie on her arms

"**That little…pixie"** I never saw or felt her touching my leg, she didn't even touch my dress.

* * *

HEY!!!! I'M SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING FASTER, BUT I HAVE BEEN BUSY EVEN THOUGH SCHOOL HAS ENDED. I'VE BEEN PRACTICING TO GET MY DRIVER'S LICENSE, HOPEFULLY I CAN GET IT THIS SUMMER!!!! AND THEN I'LL BE FREE TO DO ANYTHING I WANT, MAYBE!!

UP NEXT: WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN SETH HAS TO GET LILY'S GARTER??!!

THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS IN THIS STORY AND THE OTHERS TOO

I REALLY LOVE YOU GUYS

--LAPRINCESASM


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Naturally, I was up first. Quil placed a chair on the dance floor as Tanya dragged me so I would sit on it. The guests were laughing hysterically. Edward placed a bandana over Seth's eyes, so he couldn't see. Then Jasper rushed in and placed another chair next to mine. He and Emmett were smiling hugely as they dragged Carlisle to sit on the chair. Poor Carlisle! Edward guided Seth in front of us and let him chose between my extended leg and Carlisle's, whose pant leg had been pushed up. Obviously, Seth chose the wrong one. He got on his knees and started feeling Carlisle up with a smile on his face, looking for the garter that wasn't there. Everybody was crying because they were laughing so hard.

"**Lily, where is the damn thing?"** he asked, giving up

"**You got the wrong leg, honey"** Carlisle whispered in his ear. Seth jumped in the air like ten feet after realizing that he had been touching Carlisle's leg

"**I love you, man, but not that much"** he said as we all had a good laugh at his expense.

Then he got the right leg. Emmett made Seth get the garter off my leg, which was all the way up to my thigh, with his teeth, like at Edward's wedding. Seth's head disappeared under my dress, while all the guys hooted in laughter. I could feel him leaving little kisses while he got the garter. Then I felt something slide off and that was it. When he got out with it between his teeth, I buried my face on my hands out of embarrassment as he threw it to the group of guys behind him. The guys started fighting over it until Paul came out triumphant.

Then it was my turn. I climbed the stage where the DJ stood and turned my back on the mob of girls. When I threw it, it landed perfectly on Leah's hands. We all clapped when Embry spun her around and kissed her.

Half an hour later, Emmett took over the microphone.

"**This party is officially over"** everybody booed at him

"**Well, at least for us, it is" **he said looking over to Seth and me. I blushed and burst out laughing when I understood what he said. Everybody wolf-whistled and focused their attention on us. It was so embarrassing!

Then it was half an hour more, while we said goodbye to our guests and saw them drive off.

"**God! I'm tired"** Leah said when she entered our room. We were all lounging around

"**Come on, Lils, hurry up or you're going to be late"** said Alice pulling me up from the couch and pushing me out the door

"**Late for what?! It's 12:30 am" **

"**Late for your honeymoon!"** they all shouted at me and slammed the door on my face.

"**How rude" **

I walked out of the building and saw some of the guys loading some luggage on the back of the BMW. I hadn't packed anything because I didn't know where we were going. So I guess my girls took care of that. My mom was standing close by. I kissed her and everybody else goodbye, then I got in the backseat with Seth. Quil and Paul were driving us to wherever it was we were going and Quil was to stay with our car.

"**Seth, where are we going?"** I asked, letting his arms go around me. I didn't recognize the roads at all.

"**I'm not going to tell you. I want it to be a surprise"** he said leaning down to kiss me

I pulled away before our lips met. I gave him a face he was never able to deny

"**That is not going to work tonight"** he said

"**Please, Seth?"**

"**No" **

"**Fine"** I crossed my arms across my chest and pulled away from his hold

"**Oh, come on, don't be like that"** he said putting his hand under my chin and lifting my face to kiss him. I turned around, moved to sit on his lap and continued kissing him for a while

"**Hey, hey, none of that just yet"** Paul said breaking us up

"**Can't you guys wait until we're not here?"** Quil said looking at us through the mirror

"**Just keep your eyes on the road"** Seth glared at them and went back to kissing me

* * *

At one in the morning, the car finally stopped. We were at the Seattle airport.

"**Am I supposed to board a plane in this dress?"** I asked them as Paul and Quil helped us with our luggage

"**Yes, but don't worry. You guys have your own plane, well, it's actually the Cullens. The trip is Rosalie's, Emmett's and Bella's gift to you"** responded Quil

People were actually taking pictures of us and smiling while we passed by them

"**Well, we'll see you guys when we see, ok?"** said Quil when we arrived at the terminal; he gave me a kiss and a hug and shook Seth's hand

"**Have fun, but not too much"** Paul did the same

Seth took my hand and we walked down the hall and into the plane. The plane had only ten seats and maybe a couple more somewhere we couldn't see. The captain, co-captain and the attendant lady welcomed us and congratulated us on our wedding.

Five hours later, we took off. We had to wait for the airport to give us our scheduled time for take off. We saw the sunrise, got some breakfast and went to sleep. Seth told me it was going to be a long flight. I had no idea where we were going, so I just decided to wait until we actually got there.

* * *

Thirteen hours later, we landed, finally! I had changed into another dress, a much shorter and easier one to move around. When we got off the plane, it was already night time again; eight pm, July 22.

We had landed on an island in the Atlantic Ocean, the island of Puerto Rico. Even though it was night, I could still appreciate its beauty. It had wide, open roads; beaches in every corner and it was buzzing with night life, in a good way, it was a very family friendly place. The weather was nice and dry, but with a soft tropical breeze; and everything was so colorful, the plants were greens but they had splashes of color, unlike La Push, where everything was only green.

"**Welcome to Puerto Rico"** said Seth when we boarded a taxi that was going to take us to the hotel

"**Thank you, baby"** I said hugging his chest **"This place is beautiful" **

"**Glad you like it" **

"**How long are we going to stay here?"** I said watching the restaurants and people pass by

"**Two or three weeks, however you like" **

"**Awesome"**

Couple of minutes later, we arrived to our hotel, the Caribe Hilton, which had a beach up front. This place was so grandiose, it looked like a castle.

"**Bienvenidos a Puerto Rico, ¿como los puedo ayudar? ****How may I help you today?"** asked the sweet woman at the desk. She was wearing a blue pant suit and her tag read: 'Linda'

"**Yes. Um, reservations for two under: Seth Clearwater"**

"**Ah, yes. Mr. Clearwater. The honeymoon suite"**

She did some transfers and gave us our key cards, always with a smile on her face

"**Congratulations on your wedding. Que disfruten. Have fun"** she said

"**Thank you"** I said and the bell boy guided us to our room. He looked very young, maybe sixteen on seventeen; apparently this was his summer job

He took us to the top floor. When the elevator doors opened, there was only one door in the whole floor. He unlocked it and opened it for us. It was like a penthouse, this honeymoon suite. We could actually live here if we wanted, it had a: kitchen, living room, bathrooms and two rooms and there was a plasma screen TV in each room

"**Wow, this place is amazing"** I said as I went in. Seth motioned to give the bell boy a tip but he refused it.

"**No, thank you. Everything has already been paid for" **

"**By who?"** asked Seth, putting his arm around my waist

"**By Mr. and Mrs. Cullen"**

"**Which one?"**

"**The doctor and his wife"** Wow! The Cullens were way too generous with us.

"**They're one of our most respected clients; they come here two times a year" **

Seth nodded

"**Well, I'll leave you now. Thank you and enjoy"** he said closing the door behind him

"Wow! The Cullens are spending way too much money on us" I said walking over to the living room

"**Don't even try to reason with them, they'll go on forever"** Seth laughed.

I was pretty sure they would; they had so much money, they didn't even care if you burned it, more of it would appear soon. It was crazy

Seth then came to stand beside me. He put his hand on the small of my back and scooped me up in his arms. I laughed in surprise. He walked me over to one of the doors and opened it.

This room was so cool. It had a king size bed, there were lighted candles and rose petals everywhere. I wasn't able to see anything else, except Seth's face. I had pushed myself closer to him and kissed him as he moved closer to the bed. I started getting really nervous when he laid me on top of it. We slowly made our way to the top of the bed, his body hovering over mine. We continued kissing for a while, until I started fumbling with the bottoms of his shirt when he unzipped my dress.

* * *

The next morning, the sun shining in my face woke me up. I wasn't used to it; I had always woken up to dark skies and cold winds. All the candles had extinguished by now. When I planted a kiss on Seth's chest, his arms twitched around my body, pulling me closer to him.

"**Morning"** he said sleepily

"**Good morning"** I replied back

His eyes opened slowly and took me in. I was basically laying on top of his body: my legs were intertwined with his, my head on top of his strong and muscular chest and my arms around his waist. He leaned down and kissed me. When he backed away, I laughed.

"**Wanna get some breakfast?"** I asked pulling away from his body to get up

"**Sure"** he smiled

* * *

Those next three weeks were awesome. We went out everyday, except the last week, when we decided to relax at the hotel. Everything was amazing: the hotel, Seth, the places, Seth, the people and Seth. This whole time was just about us. We received no calls or messages from our families and friends. It was like we were the only people in this world. I was really glad Seth and I got to spend this whole time together and alone, we never left each other's side at all. We really loved each other and we decided to continue phasing just so we could spend the rest of eternity together, like promised.

* * *

HONEYMOON!!!! YAY!!!!! THEY WENT TO PUERTO RICO, MY HOME ISLAND. WOO-HOO!!! HA-HA

SO TELL ME IF YOU GUYS LIKED IT AND I JUST GOT TO SAY THAT I REALLY LOVE YOU GUYS FOR READING AND REVIEWING. ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER.

BUT DON'T FRET; THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE AWESOME, NEW DISCOVERIES AND A REALLY BIG WEDDING GIFT FOR LILY. CAN YOU GUESS WHAT IT IS??

GUESS AND TELL ME THROUGH OUT THE REVIEWS THAT YOU SEND!!!!

I LOVE YA ALL

--LAPRINCESASM


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

**2 months later**

Seth and I walked right into Leah's home, the one she shared with Embry. The pack did the same to us at our apartment. The whole pack had gotten us a second-story apartment right here in La Push as our wedding gift.

"**Hey, Lee"** we both said to her, she was sitting on the couch with Embry, watching TV

"**Hey, you guys"** they said to us

"**Hey, Em"** we had just seen them this morning, during the pack meeting.

Leah had told me to pick up the guest book from the wedding. In it, all the people that had attended the wedding had signed and left messages for us to read.

"**The book is on the kitchen table"** she said not taking her eyes off Embry's

Last month, Embry had proposed to her in front of the whole pack. They wanted a small wedding, unlike mine.

I walked over to the kitchen table while Seth lounged with Leah and Embry. He had already seen it. I opened the box where it was being kept and took out the big, ivory colored book.

The first messages were from our mothers; they contained the same things they had told us before the wedding began. The Cullens' and the pack's messages were the funniest

_Quil: Finally, you guys got married. I really love you guys and may life bring you happiness and lots of chocolate chip cookies!_

_Claire: YAY!! Auntie Lily and Uncle Seth got married!_

_Jacob: Congratulations. Now, go make some puppies, but not too many! Ha-ha_

_Paul: Congratulations, I was going to write the same thing that Jake wrote but the SOB got to the book first. Make as much puppies as you want._

_Leah: I can't believe I'm actually crying! I love you guys_

_Kim: Happy wedding day! Baby says hi. Yeah, not really_

_Brady: The powers of the imprint are wonderful_

_Collins: Lycans. Hoo-ha! Lycan with lycan as it should be_

_Embry: Take care of her or I will hunt you down, Clearwater! Kidding! No, not really. I love you, baby sis_

_Emmett: Now, I want you to do it like the animals do it in the Discovery Channel_

_Rosalie: Don't pay any attention to my idiot husband. I love you both_

_Alice: You_ _look beautiful and you did it all by yourself, well with the help of my Jazz. I have taught him well. And Seth, you look hot_

_Edward: Have fun with your marriage, but not too much fun, like Rosalie and Emmett. They break down houses._

_Jasper: See, I told you, you would look like a princess, Lils. The princess of the Lycans. Yes, I know you're little game. And Seth, take care of her or you'll die. No, I'm kidding, even though I know Embry's not. I love you guys. And I'm sorry for whatever my wife has written or said to you_

_Bella: May your Seth be like my Eddie, the most wonderful man in the world. Seth is an amazing guy. Seth, I love you!_

_Nessie: I hope I look as pretty on my wedding as you did, Auntie. And uncle Seth, you looked really pretty too_

_Tanya: I love you guys. Seth, you're taking an amazing girl. Lils, he's perfect for you_

_Josh: Lils, we are now the Four Amigos. Seth, welcome to the club_

I was both crying and laughing at all these messages. Some provided advice, others just commented on how we looked or they compared us to people they loved or remembered.

I was about to close the book, when between the blank pages at the end, I see another message. This one took over three pages of the book. The handwriting was very beautiful and elegant.

_Dear Lily, my daughter:_

_First of all, congratulation on your day! I never thought I would actually see you again, let alone, getting married in a beautiful dress, you looked absolutely stunning and breathtaking. I know that I have been absent from your life, Embry's and your mother's. I would like to apologize for that. _

_When I first discovered that Samantha and Mandy were pregnant, I got scared. I wasn't ready to have children yet; I wasn't ready for the responsibilities fatherhood brought. So I did what I thought to do, run away. That was a huge mistake because I have missed you both grow up and become the wonderful people that you are now. _

_I'm happy that you both have found your true loves. Yes, I know about imprinting because I too am a werewolf. I'm the fourth heritage line that none knows of. I am sorry for not sticking around to warn you, but I never thought I would actually pass it down to you, my daughter. Nobody knew that I was a werewolf, because I never said or showed anything. _

_I sometimes drop by and have seen you and Embry around. I've wanted to come up to you and tell you: "It's me, I'm your father", but I get too scared of how you might react._

_Anyway, I know that you have married a great man because I knew Harry and Sue Clearwater. They are great people and I'm sure they have raised their children to be like them. I'm really happy you ended up with Seth and Embry with Leah. I wish the best to the four of you. May life treat you well and may you be together forever. _

_Don't run away from your problems or from your mistakes. It is never the solution to run away. Don't be like me. Be like your mothers, they are wonderful women and role-models. Follow their advice._

_Remember, I love you both and that I always think of you, no matter what you have thought in the past. _

_And Embry, son, I seriously wish you the best. Don't hate me, son, but don't be like me either. And when you and Leah get married, I'll be there. You may not see me but I'll see you. I will be there supporting you and wishing you the best._

_Your father, who loves you very much_

_John Call_

_God bless you!_

When I finished reading the letter, I let out the sob that I had been holding since I read the greeting. My father had been at my wedding and I hadn't seen him, nobody saw him! I was pretty sure Seth or anybody else hadn't seen this letter because they would've told me or Embry…Embry, he needed to see this.

I opened my mouth to call him, but I couldn't find my voice. I took some deep breaths to try and calm down and tried again.

"**Embry?"** I whispered. I'm sure he heard because he was soon at the doorway

"**Yeah? Are you ok, Lily?"** he asked worried. He walked over to me

I shook my head

"**What's wrong?"**

I pointed at the pages. He scrunched up his brow and took the book in his hands

"**What?'** he asked

"**Read it"** I said

He began reading and as he read, I thought. My father had been at my wedding, he knew Harry and Sue. My father probably knew the Quileute elders and knew about the whole werewolf thing. He was a werewolf, he was the fourth heritage line and nobody knew about it. Maybe, he's also Sam's father or he knows Sam's father. He planned to see us again at Embry's wedding. He said he dropped by occasionally, but it sounded like he stalked us. I'm sure he meant no harm, he was our father, so he just wanted to know about us, and how we were doing.

I heard Embry gasp and then exhale harshly. I looked over to him and he had tears on his eyes.

"**You think it was really him?"** I asked

"**I definitely know it was him"** he said wiping the tears from his eyes.

"**After 20 years, he makes contact, why now?"**

"**Maybe what he said was true, maybe he was scared and maybe he still is" **

Yeah, he was right. Our father was scared; scared of how we would react when we saw him, maybe he thought we would hate him. But I knew that we wouldn't, we would just be indifferent to his presence.

He would just be another werewolf to us. Another werewolf from a different pack. A pack of one member or maybe two, if it included Sam's father.

**THE END**

THE GIFT WAS HER DAD BEING PRESENT AT THE WEDDING!!!

THE END OF **MISSING PIECES** IS HERE!!!

I HOPE YOU GUYS REALLY ENJOYED READING IT AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED WRITING IT FOR ME AND FOR ALL OF YOU OUT THERE.

SO, I ALREADY STARTED POSTING MY NEW STORIES, ONE ABOUT ROSALIE AND THE OTHER ONE ABOUT ALICE. YOU CAN CHECK THEM OUT IN MY PROFILE

READ THEM IF YOU WANT AND DON'T BE AFRAID TO LEAVE A REVIEW HERE AND ON THOSE STORIES TOO!!!!!

I LOVE YA ALL!!!

--LAPRINCESASM

* * *


	42. Chapter 42

Hello everybody!!!!!

This is not a new chapter as you can see but a Thank You note to all.

I want to thank you all for reading, reviewing and adding this story to your favorites. I really appreciate it a lot. I love writing and I'm really glad I could share **Missing Pieces **with you. I LOVED writing it because it included three of my favorite characters as principals: Seth, Leah and Embry!!!!!

Anyway, as you know I already started writing my two new stories:

--**My Dark Memories **(Alice before the asylum) and

--**My Perfect Life, Destroyed **(Rosalie before becoming a vampire)

Since I couldn't decide which one to write, I decided to write both!!!!

Anyway, a lot of people have told me to make a sequel for **Missing Pieces** and I really want to, because I had so much fun writing this one.

Do you guys think I should do it????

If you do, what should I write it about???

I was thinking about doing it about one of the six werewolves that appear at the end of **Breaking Dawn**, do you like that idea???

Anyway, I love you all a lot

--LAPRINCESASM


	43. Poll of the sequel!

Hello, wonderful and beautiful reader people!!!!

I don't know if you will receive this but here it is:

I POSTED A POLL ABOUT THE SEQUEL OF **MISSING PIECES**

VOTE ON IT!!!

If you guys want the sequel you HAVE to vote, because I can't make up my mind!!

So vote

Please and thank you

Much love from

--LAPRINCESASM


	44. Sequel is here!

**Hello again everybody!!!**

**So, just like I promised you guys, I wrote the first chapter of the "Missing Pieces" sequel and posted it for you to read. **

**It is called "Intertwined Paths" and if you guys want to check it out, please do!! You can find it in my profile or just do a search.**

**I really want to thank you for letting me continue and I hope you guys like it!**

**Check it out!**

**Love**

**--LAPRINCESASM**


End file.
